Harry Potter And His Three Godfathers
by DevilishAngel666
Summary: What if Harry went back into the past to try and change Dumbledore's mind about leaving him with the Dursleys. How would he change with a different childhood? I now am done editing the story. All new chapters from now on.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Lady DestinyHope**

**Chapter One - Changing The Future**

It is a clear crisp early morning at the beginning of November on a quiet street in Surrey, where a small group of people stand gazing down at an infant wrapped in a blue blanket.

"You don't mean to leave him here with these people?" Professor McGonagall asks. "You can't , I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street screaming for sweets. They are the worse kind of Muggles possible. You can't leave Harry here."

"I would listen to her if I were you Professor, ." a voice from the shadows says.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall both turn towards the voice.

"And why is that young man?" Professor Dumbledore enquires to the voice.

"Because he will have a horrible life in that house, sir. Nothing but pain and misery." The stranger replies with sadness in his voice.

"And how is it you know this?" questions the professor.

The young man steps out of the shadows into the light so that the two professors could see him more clearly. Before them stood a young man who is the spitting image of James Potter except for his eyes, which are a brilliant shade of emerald. He appears to be about 12 years of age but sounds much older than he looks. He walks up to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall lifting up his bangs to show his forehead to the professors, uncovering a lightning bolt scar over the young man's left eye. Identical to the one on the infant in Dumbledore's arms.

"I know sir, because I am Harry Potter. I am here to try and convince you not to leave me here. You see the blood wards may protect me from Voldemort and his Death Eaters but they will not protect me from the people inside this house." older Harry explains.

"Harry, how old are you and why would you need protection from the people inside this house?" Professor McGonagall asks speaking up for the first time since hearing the young man speak.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Harry replies bowing his head respectfully. "l am 17 years old, and in my final year at Hogwarts. If you don't mind I would like to discuss the subject in a more private location please." says Harry "May we adjourn to your office please Professor Dumbledore. I ask that you listen to what I have to say and if you still think it is the best place to leave me, then you could always bring me back here later." Harry looks over to the Professor hopefully.

"Very well my dear boy. Can you Apparate to Hogwarts on your own?"

"Yes, sir"

"Very well then, Hagrid I will see you back at the school and thank you for your assistance. Minerva and Harry, we will meet at the gates of Hogwarts." With this said Professor Dumbledore Apparates with baby Harry still held tightly in his arms.

Once they all appear at the gate they make their way up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

At the gargoyle that guards the entrance to the Headmaster's office Harry asks if he may try to guess the current password. Professor Dumbledore steps aside to allow him to try with a small smile.

Harry looks at Professor Dumbledore with a smirk then turns to the gargoyle and says, "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle shifts aside and the spiral stairs starts to travel upwards.

"I am impressed Harry. How did you know the password?" enquires Dumbledore.

"Well, sir I cheated a bit," Harry answers with a smirk. "You told me what the password was before I left to come back to the past."

Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall laugh.

Professor Dumbledore bids them to sit while he puts baby Harry on the couch, after checking to make sure his nappy didn't need changing, Then he puts up cushioned barriers around the baby so that he wouldn't fall off the couch and be hurt.

"Professor, before we begin may I make a request?" questions Harry.

"Sure, my boy. What is it?"

"I would like Professor Snape to be present during my explanation, please. He is a big part of the reason I have come back to the past."

"Of course, Harry if that is what you wish, I will summon him right now to my office." Dumbledore comments while getting up from his chair to go to the fireplace.

"Wait, sir,"

Dumbledore looks back at Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"Would wait about another minute so you won't disturb him while he is brewing a potion for the hospital wing. You know how unpleasant he gets when he is interrupted."

McGonagall snorts beside Harry. "You certainly know Severus well, Harry," she comments.

Harry just shrugs and smiles.

Dumbledore throws some Floo powder into the flames and summons the Potions Master to his office. A second later Severus comes through the flames into the office.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?" asks Snape.

"First of all Severus can you tell me if you just finished brewing a potion for the hospital wing just before I called you?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"As a matter of fact Albus, I had just finished bottling the potion when you called," answers Snape puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious Severus, just curious," Dumbledore answers with a chuckle. "Severus I asked you to come here because our guest here requested your presence during his explanation, Let me brief you on what happened earlier. As you know I was going to drop young Harry Potter off at his Aunt's home." With a nod from Severus, Albus goes on with his story. "While Minerva and I were talking a young man came out of the shadows and asked if he could have a moment of our time to explain some things to try to change my mind about leaving little Harry at his Aunt's home."

"And who is this young man, Albus and what does he have to do with this situation?" asks Severus curiously.

Future Harry stands up from the chair he was sitting in beside McGonagall turns towards Snape and replies, "Hello Professor Snape, That would be me, sir and I am very much involved in this situation."

Looking at the young man for the first time Snape narrows his eyes with a sneer on his face. Standing in front of him seems to be his arch nemesis, James Potter but wait that is impossible because Potter along with his best friend Lily were murdered last night by the Dark Lord. "How is this possible? James Potter died last night, so how is it he is standing here in your office Albus very much alive.

Harry answers the question before Dumbledore can. "There is a perfectly good reason how it is possible, Professor, because I am not James Potter. I know I look a lot like him as I have been told so ever since I was eleven years old and entered Hogwarts but if you look at my eyes you will know that I am not James."

With a raised eyebrow Snape asks suspiciously, "Then who exactly are you?"

Harry walks over to baby Harry and gently brushes his hair aside so that the lightning bolt could be seen and then turns towards Snape and moves aside the hair on his own forehead so that the lightning bolt scar can be seen clearly.

"I am not James Potter, sir, I am his son, Harry. So you see I have everything to do with this situation. I have come from the future to see if I can change certain events in the past to make the future better for all concerned. One of those events is to convince Professor Dumbledore not to leave me at my Aunt's home. "

"Indeed Mr. Potter and why should Albus not leave your younger self at your Aunt's?" asked Snape.

"I also would like to know the answer to that question." puts in Dumbledore.

"As would I," McGonagall injects.

"If everyone would have a seat please I will explain to you my reasons for trying to convince Professor Dumbledore that I would be better off with someone else and who would be a better guardian for me. Professor could you get your Pensieve out please I would like to use it to prove my point of view."

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore gets up and goes over to a cabinet and gets out a beautiful bowl that is encrusted with jewels and ancient writing. "Here you go my boy."

"Thank you, sir. I am about to tell you about my life with the Dursleys. It was not a pleasant time but one of hardship, pain and humiliation. You see they never wanted me and hated me for who I was. My aunt hated my Mum with a passion because she was a witch therefore she was different. Isn't that correct Professor Snape?"

"That is true. Lily was always so upset because Petunia had made certain comments about her being a freak and not normal," replies Snape with a far off expression.

"Over the years that hate festered and grew. After you left me on their doorstep that November morning her hate of my Mom was transferred to me. I know that you hoped they would accept me into their family and love me like a son but they did not. To them I was a freak and should be treated as such. They never loved me at all. They got the idea that maybe if they beat the freakiness out of me then I would be "normal" like them but it never worked. Merlin forbid I should do accidental magic. For doing something I couldn't help I was punished and punished severely. I will save the details for when you venture into the Pensieve."

McGonagall gasps at this with a hand over her mouth.

"You may have noticed my size." With three nods he continues. "Well I know I am small for my age. As I told Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall I am 17 years old but I look a lot younger. Madame Pomfrey has informed me that this is because of malnutrition when I was growing up. You see my relatives didn't think I deserved to be fed regularly. Food was for "normal" people not freaks. I was lucky if I received a meal once a day and the majority of the time it was a slice or two of moldy bread and cheese that had gone hard.

McGonagall gasps again and looks as if she would like to hunt down the Dursleys and do them bodily harm. She reaches out and grasps Harry's hand in comfort. Looking at Dumbledore Harry sees a look of sadness and remorse in his brilliant eyes, gone is the twinkle he is famous for. The look on Snape's face is the same as always but for anyone who knows him his eyes say it all. They are narrowed and he too looks as if he wishes to hunt down the Dursleys and do some experiments on them that would cause them the most pain.

With tears in his eyes Harry looks up at his professors, and then goes over to the Pensieve. He pulls out his wand and points it to his temple. As the wand pulled away, a stream of silver follows. Harry puts it into the Pensieve and repeats the process several times. He looks up at the professors. "I have put in the memories I believe to be the most appropriate to this situation. You may ask any questions you wish when you have emerged from the memories."

"You are not joining us?" asked McGonagall.

Harry shakes his head stating, "Someone has to keep an eye on little Harry and I have lived the memories so I don't need to see them again."

With that the three disappear into the Pensieve. Harry sits and watches his younger self sleep and wonders what he was dreaming of and wishing he could still sleep that soundly. The professors emerge half an hour later McGonagall and Dumbledore both have tears running down their cheeks and Snape has the same expression as always but his eyes have a far off look to them as if he was remembering his own childhood with his father.

Once they calm down Harry asks, "Any questions?"

"Was it always like that for you there, Harry?" asks McGonagall

"Most of the time yes it was. There were the rare times they left me alone but they were very rare." answers Harry.

"Albus you are not leaving little Harry there, I forbid it," states McGonagall with a determined look on her face.

"I agree with Minerva, Albus. I may have hated James Potter but I would never treat a child as they did." says Snape.

"I concur with both of you. Young Harry will not be going there ever." Dumbledore replies determinedly. He then looks at older Harry and states, "Harry I am truly sorry for all the pain that you suffered while at your Aunt's. I can only say that I didn't know. I believed with all my heart that your Aunt would have accepted you and loved you as a son but I see from your memories that I was wrong. The question now is what are we going to do with young Harry?"

"Well I have an idea if you would listen to it."

"What is it Harry?" asks McGonagall.

"Let me tell you a bit more of my history in my time line. No one knew about my home life until the beginning of my sixth year. It was you Professor Snape who found out about it. There was an event that caused you to look deeper into my life with my relatives and changed my life for the better."

"And what was this event that changed your life, Mr Potter?" enquires Snape.

To answer this question Harry stands up and removes his robes and proceeds to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. Covering both forearms from wrist to elbow were a multitude of small scars. "They are all self inflicted," states Harry. "I had been cutting myself for years with no one the wiser not even Madame Pomfrey. Everyone always figured the scars were from one adventure or another never looking at them closely to see that some of them were recent scars. I got away with it until one evening I was in the astronomy tower, where I go to cut. This evening was different because I was so depressed that I didn't know what I was doing and for the first time I cut myself too deeply. I was fortunate that Professor Snape came up to the tower in search of students making out. He found me and rushed me to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey stopped the bleeding and healed the wounds. Due to blood lose, I was out for a few days and when I woke up my life changed radically." Harry paused in his story to see the reactions of his three professors. They were all shocked to say the least.

"When I woke up the three of you were at my bedside wanting me to explain my actions but I couldn't I was too embarrassed not only cause of the cutting but also about the way my relatives treated me. I believed it was my fault they treated me like a freak. I was watched closely after that and wasn't allowed to be alone for very long plus I had to report to Professor Snape once a week to be inspected for new wounds and to talk about anything I wished to discuss. I can tell you that I didn't take kindly to that at all but I was given a choice, I either showed up for these appointments or I lose the right to play Quidditch. I love playing Quidditch so I went to each and every appointment. After awhile I started to open up and told Professor Snape all about the way I was treated at the Dursleys. Once I had told him everything there was to tell, Professor Snape talked to the both of you and it was decided that I was to be taken out of my Aunt's house as soon as possible as they were not suitable guardians. It was Professor Snape that offered to take me in as his spying days were over." At this point Harry looks over at Professor Snape and smiles apologetically. "Anyways to make a long story short, Professor Snape filed the papers to become my guardian and was granted. We became close and in private I was allowed to call you Uncle Severus, but Merlin forbid I should forget and call him that anywhere but our quarters. Do you know how many times he has threatened to chop me up for potion ingredients?" Harry jokes with a smirk.

Snape just raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment on this. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle merrily and McGonagall is grinning widely.

"I propose that Uncle Severus become my guardian." Seeing the surprised looks on all the professors faces Harry continues, "Oh I know he can't do it on his own and I am not asking him to do so, I freely admit I am a hyper child and need a lot of supervision. So I suggest getting two wizards to help him raise me. That way I would have three guardians or for a better word I would have three godfathers." Harry grins at this thought.

"And who do you suggest these other two wizards are that will help me raise you, Mr. Potter?" questions Snape.

Harry looks right into Snape's eyes and replies, "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Snape jumps up from his chair, furious. "Absolutely notཀ"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to my great Beta Lady DestinyHope for a great job.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money of of this story.

**Chapter Two - Convincing Uncle Severus and More Explanations**

Harry knew that Uncle Severus would react this way, so it didn't faze him when he started shouting . Before he made the suggestion, Harry had the fore thought to put a silencing spell around baby Harry so that the shouting wouldn't wake the baby up. No sense having a cranky one year old to deal with as well as a cranky Potions Master.

Harry sat and watched his uncle pacing the office ranting and raving about the idea. He allowed him to do so without interruption as did Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. They had both noticed Harry putting the silencing spell around little Harry so they let Severus get it all off his chest. Finally after he had wound down Severus took his seat again. Albus called for a house elf and ordered tea and biscuits for them all. Professor McGonagall played mother and they sat silently for awhile drinking their tea and munching on the chocolate biscuits.

Harry finally broke the silence turning to his uncle, "Uncle Severus, I know about your past with your father and with the Marauders, and I will say no more about it as I know that is the way you prefer it. I am asking you to please reconsider Sir, for my sake."

"You were the first and only adult in the Wizarding World who didn't let the title 'The Boy Who Lived' go to your head. I was not allowed to get away with anything with you. If I broke the rules you punished me for it and it didn't matter who I was or what my title was. You treated me just like you treated all your students, sometimes even harsher to make a point with me. With all the other teachers I just had to flash my poor lil orphan boy look and they would feel sorry for me and would allow me get away with just about anything, but that look never worked with you."

Seeing the disbelieving look on McGonagall's face Harry turned to her. "It's true Professor. Even with you Ma'am all I had to do was flash my poor orphan look and you would forgive and forget almost any misdemeanor I did." She still looked disbelieving so Harry looked at her with sorrowful eyes and a bit of a pout and Minerva true to form caved in with an "oh you poor dear", reaching out slowly with her hand and cupped his face gently running her thumb over his cheek before releasing him.

Harry looks over at Professors Dumbledore and Snape with a smirk, 'Works every time."

Dumbledore smiled widely with his eyes twinkling merrily but Snape snorted and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Even Professor Dumbledore let me get away with things that other students would have been suspended or expelled for. For instance, at the beginning of my second year my best friend and I were unable to get through the barrier to get the Hogwarts Express so instead of waiting for his parents to come back through the barrier, we had the brilliant idea of taking his father's enchanted car and flying it here. Well we made it here but we were seen by several Muggles and we also crashed into the Whomping Willow. That is one unforgiving tree and it has a wicked right hook," Harry chuckled at his statement and then continued, "Uncle Severus wanted us to be punished by being expelled or at least suspended for a short time to teach us a lesson but Professor Dumbledore left our punishment up to Professor McGonagall, since she was our Head of House. All she gave us was a night's detention for our misdemeanor. "

Snape raised an eyebrow upon hearing this as he looked at Dumbledore, who smiled and shrugged.

Looking at his uncle Harry continued,"Sir, you have been the only one in my life who hasn't allowed me to get away with everything and has made sure I was made accountable for my actions. Or at least you tried to. I have learned a lot about control and discipline from you over the years I have been at Hogwart's. Admittedly, for the first five years you were a right git about it but still I was not able to get away with anything with you. You made sure that I took responsibility for my actions. I didn't really appreciate it then but I do now. I would like to say thanks to all the teachers I had at Hogwarts but especially thanks to you, Uncle Severus. "

"This last year with you Uncle Severus has been the happiest time in my life since before my parents were murdered. You were not afraid to discipline me even though I had been abused. Everyone said to you that you should be more lenient on me because of my history, but you told them that would be a big mistake because I needed the structure of rules that needed to be followed in my life and to be able to accept the consequences of my actions if I chose to disregard the rules that were set up to guide me. For without this accountability I wouldn't be able to become the best person I possibly could be and as my Guardian it was up to you to teach me to take responsibility for my actions and also to accept the consequences of these actions. You also told them that you would never over step the boundaries between discipline and abuse, that you knew the difference unlike my relatives. Sir, you were correct and I am a better man because of you and I was able to defeat the Wizarding World's worst enemy because you made me a stronger and more confident man. I thank you, Sir for that. In this last year you have been the father I never had."

Severus didn't say a word while Harry tried to convince him to change his mind about raising little Harry with the help of Remus and Sirius. However there was a look of pride in his eyes. The eyes are definitely the mirror to a person's soul.

"I ask you to please reconsider sir, I know it will not be easy for you to work with Sirius and Remus but I need you. If I was raised by those two alone I most likely would turn out to be a smart aleck who likes pulling pranks on people and expect to get away with it because of who I am. I very much doubt I will get much discipline with them since I am sure I can use my poor lil orphan look to get out of trouble and you know that Remus will give into Sirius as he always did. I will be the one to suffer for it. Without discipline and structure in my life how am I to defeat Voldemort."

At the name Snape cringed and Harry apologized instantly, "Sorry sir, forgive me I forgot. I know that you would never give in and would hold your ground so that I would grow up to be a man anyone would be proud to know. You would make sure my fame doesn't go to my head and that I was made accountable for my actions, no matter what anyone else says. I know that I need that in my life. I also know that you will do all in your power to keep me safe even if you have to give your own life to so."

Snape looked at older Harry then at baby Harry who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch and thought for a moment about all that Harry had said then turned back to older Harry with a determined look in his eyes. "You may have a point there Po...Harry. I wouldn't want you to grow up to be just like the Marauders, Lily wouldn't want that, she hated the pranks they played on people. She would have wanted you raised with discipline so that you turned out to be a good man. I will accept the responsibility of raising little Harry even if I have to have the other two helping me with the task. But mark my words young man you will have rules that will be followed or you will face the consequences."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, sir." commented Harry with a huge smile and a sigh.

"Well now onto problem number two, Mr. Sirius Black. In my time line Sirius was sent to Azkaban for being the follower of the Dark Lord and the one who betrayed my parents, he was also accused of blowing up a street that killed another wizard and twelve innocent Muggles."

"Sirius was not my parents' Secret Keeper when they died. He believed that if he stayed their Secret Keeper then he would be targeted right away since he was Dad's best friend and therefore the obvious choice for Secret Keeper. So they hatched a plan to make Peter Pettigrew Secret Keeper because no one would believe they would be stupid enough to choose him as Secret Keeper. So without telling anyone they transferred the Secret Keeper from Sirius over to the rat. That was a bad decision for Pettigrew was in the Dark Lord's service and was cowardly enough to run to his Master with important information even though he knew it would betray his friends and more likely than not, end in their demise."

"Severus is this true?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do not recall seeing Pettigrew at any of the meetings, Albus but it is possible since everyone wears masks to hide their identity." replied Snape.

"He could have been there and not under a mask," remarked Harry which got inquisitive looks from the other three. "Dad, Sirius and Pettigrew are unregistered animagi. Dad was a stag by the name of Prongs, Sirius is a dog that looks a lot like a grim by the name of Padfoot, Pettigrew is a rat by the name of Wormtail and Remus is a werewolf by the name of Moony. They became full animagi in their fifth year so that they could keep Remus company on the night of the full moon. They started studying in second year when they found out for sure that Remus was a werewolf. "

Professor McGonagall was totally shocked to learn that three of her students studied and became animagi without her knowledge right under her nose even. Professor Dumbledore just shook his head with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Professor Snape however was muttering something about that it figures they would break all kinds of rules and not get caught or something to that nature.

"Harry, how do you know that Sirius Black was not your parents Secret Keeper?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well Sir, he told me near the end of my third year and he had proof that he didn't kill Pettigrew. You see Sirius escaped from Azkaban the summer before my third year and of course the ministry had the brilliant idea of having Dementors around the school that year. Nasty creatures they are." Harry explained with a shudder.

"It is impossible to escape from Azkaban." stated Severus, depanned.

"I know that is what they say but Sirius did it. He discovered that if he transformed into Padfoot that the Dementors couldn't affect him as much. Apparently animals don't have the same emotions as we do so the Dementors can't detect them. So he practiced for months finally being able to maintain his dog form for a long interval so he slipped out of the prison undetected to his freedom. Well he was as free as a man can be while on the run." Harry informed the Professors.

"Harry what was his proof?" enquired Professor McGonagall.

Harry smiles and replies, "A rat."

The looks on the three professors faces was unique to say the least. They were all confused as to what he could possibly mean.

"What does a rat have to do with Black being accused?" Snape wished to know.

"Well Sir, I guess I should tell you who the wizard is that Sirius was accused of killing before I explain about the rat comment. He was accused of killing Pettigrew as well as the twelve Muggles. It was said that all that was left of Pettigrew was his finger."

"But this is not the truth?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No Sir, you see after Sirius found out about Mum and Dad's deaths he went after Pettigrew because knew the rat was the Secret Keeper and therefore the only one who could have told Vol...You-Know-Who where to find us. When Pettigrew was confronted on the Muggle street he knew that he was no match to Sirius' dueling prowess. He yelled for everyone to hear that Sirius betrayed my parents and then the rat directed his wand at the street and fired a Reducto spell, severing the gas line under the street. Pettigrew cut off his finger then transformed into his rat form just before the blast hit the street and escaped down into the sewer system and was gone. He was presumed dead."

"When we met near the end of my third year Sirius told me this and even proved he didn't kill Pettigrew by producing the rat right in front of my eyes. Once Pettigrew transformed back into human form, well actually he was made to transform back but that is beside the point, Pettigrew confirmed that he was the Secret Keeper who had betrayed my parents and that he was in the Dark Lord's service."

"Harry do you know when this happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe it happened the morning after my parents' died. It was around seven o'clock in the morning, the Muggles were just starting their daily activities. That was why so many died that day." Harry replied thoughtfully. Then he suddenly sat up straighter and looked at Dumbledore.

"That is today isn't it? If we can catch him in time we can prevent that from happening and send the right person to Azkaban for the betrayal of my parents." He looked at Dumbledore with hope in his eyes.

Dumbledore looked at the old clock that sits on a table by his desk then got up from his chair and went over to the fireplace where he threw some floo powder into the fire. After a brief conversation, Remus Lupin stepped through the fire into the office.

Remus looked around the office at everyone there and noticed little Harry sleeping on the couch and cast a confused look. "Albus I thought you were taking Harry to his Aunt's?"

"There was a change of plans Remus. A young man showed up and convinced me that his Aunt's was not the best place to leave young Harry."

"Who is this young man I would like to thank him." replied Remus.

Older Harry stepped out from behind Severus and said to Remus, "Hello Moony, good to see you again."

Lupin glanced at the young man then turned back to Dumbledore only to turn his head quickly back. "How?...why?..." stuttered Remus with his mouth working like a fish in shock.

"I seem to have that effect on people today." Harry joked with a chuckle.

"James?" questioned Lupin.

"No Remus I am not James. Although I look a lot like him, well except for my eyes they seem to be my mother's or so everyone keeps telling me." Harry went over to little Harry and once again gently brushed his hair aside to show the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Then he turned and lifted his own hair out of the way to show the exact lightning bolt scar in the exact same place.

"Harry? How? Why?" asked Remus with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Yes, Remus I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I am 17 years old now and in my last year at Hogwarts. I came back using a time turner that I borrowed from Professor Dumbledore. I came back in time to convince Professor Dumbledore not to leave me at my Aunt Petunia's and I am happy to say that I have achieved that goal. Little Harry is now safe from Aunt Petunia and her husband." Harry said with a bit of pride and relief in his voice.

He told Remus all the information he had already shared with the others as quickly as he could without leaving anything out.

By the time Harry was finished Remus was flabbergasted and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to grab Harry into his arms and never let him go. The wolf in him wanted to hunt down the people who hurt his cub and make them pay for all the pain they caused his precious cub, but the human side of him knew that this was not possible because one it would get him sent to Azkaban or worse and two it hasn't happened in this time line yet and wasn't about to happen, he would not allow it. He was willing to do his part in helping raise little Harry with Severus and Sirius.

Remus finally gave into his impulse and wrapped his arms around his cub and gave him a hug. Without intending to Harry flinched at Remus' unexpected touch. Then he relaxed into the embrace and hugged him back with a deep sigh. How Harry had missed this, being held by Remus and being able to lay his head down on Remus' shoulder. He hadn't been able to indulge in this comfort since he lost Remus in the final battle and he missed feeling the werewolf's strong arms around him and hearing his soft voice telling him all will be well. With reluctance Harry stepped back with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks I needed that. Sorry about flinching it is just a reflex from the time I spent with my aunt and uncle nothing against you personally." Harry said with a apologetic smile.

Remus smiled back at him and slowly raised his hands to cup Harry's face gently, "That's ok I should have told you what I was about to do so you could prepare for it, I apologize for that."

"All is good." replied Harry with a wide grin.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "We need to get to Sirius before all those Muggles are killed and Sirius' life is ruined needlessly. I will explain in more detail on the way there Remus." With this said Albus headed for the door of the office then turned back to address the others. "Remus and Severus I will need you both with me, Minerva if you would be so kind as to stay here and take care of our two Harrys please. And Harry if you would stay here please...just too many questions would come up if you are seen outside of my office," remarked Dumbledore with a smile.

"I have no problem staying here with Professor McGonagall and little me," Harry said turning to smile at McGonagall.

With a smile and a twinkling of his eyes Albus led Remus and Severus out of the office and on their way to the mission at hand and that was to save Sirius Black and twelve innocent Muggles from a rogue rat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you goes to my Beta Lady DestinyHope for a great job!**

**Chapter Three - Saving Sirius From The Big Bad Rat**

Suddenly Dumbledore turned. "Harry, my dear boy I forgot to ask you where we may find Sirius located." he admitted with a bit of a blush.

Harry grinned at this. "Sir, I don't know exactly where it is but I will allow Uncle Severus to access my memory of the street as Sirius described it to me, if he agrees that is. No offense to you Professor but Uncle Severus taught me Occlumency so my barriers are used to his presence and would not automatically turn defensive. I am told that some witches and wizards also live in this area so he may recognize it."

"None taken my dear boy I understand completely."

Harry looks at his uncle. "Is that acceptable to you sir?"

"It is acceptable to me as long as I have your permission." replied Severus.

With permission given Severus approacheed Harry with his wand drawn and whispered Legilimancy. He accessed the memory with the description of the street they were to go to.

"I know where we are going as I have been there myself. Albus it is where Jacobs lives."

"Ah yes I know the area. Remus do you know of our destination?" asked Dumbledore.

"No Albus I have never been there unfortunately. I will have to do Side-Along with one of you to get there." answered Remus.

Soon after, they left the office to accomplish their mission.

Albus filled Remus in on what Harry had told them about Sirius, Pettigrew and the events they were on their way to prevent as they headed out of Hogwarts. To say that he was not a happy werewolf would be an understatement. To think a friend of theirs betrayed James and Lily was just mind boggling. All he could think of was geting his hands on Peter but he couldn't do that or he would be the one going to Azkaban and he couldn't do that when his cub needed him.

When they got to the street in question they didn't see Sirius or Pettigrew, so they faded into the shadows to wait for them to appear.

They didn't have long to wait before Pettigrew appeared and was looking all around. Severus quietly moved within the shadows to get a good position close to Pettigrew so he could be ready to capture the rat.

Then Sirius appeared looking around murderously. He spotted Pettigrew and quickly began to make his way over to where he was standing.

"Peter!" yelled Sirius.

Pettigrew looked at Sirius with real fear in his eyes. "Sirius how nice to see you again old friend," the rat simpered.

"Don't you dare call me friend, you filthy traitor. How could you do that to James, Lily and little Harry? They trusted you and you betrayed them" demanded Sirius.

"I did it for power. I want to be powerful and the Dark Lord can give that to me, what does it matter if a few people die as long as I get what I want. My Master promised me great power if I told him the location of the Potters, so I did. They were in my way, they were against my Master and their brat was to be the downfall of my Master and I couldn't have that. My Master is a powerful wizard and will protect me." answered Pettigrew unashamedly.

It was at this moment that Albus and Remus chose to step out of the shadows and walk over to where Sirius was standing.

Sirius was shocked to see the two men as he didn't tell anyone where he was going or what he was doing, so he didn't know how they knew where to find him. He was sure glad to see them though.

"Hello Albus, out taking a walk?" asked Sirius with an evil grin on his face.

Albus chuckled and replied, "As a matter of fact dear boy I was and glad I did for it seems you are having a party here."

Sirius turned his head to look quickly at Remus. "Hey Moony did you come for a walk as well to join the party?"

"Sure did Padfoot. Wouldn't have missed it for all the galleons in Gringotts." Remus replied wryly.

Albus looked over to Pettigrew and inclined his head. "Mr Pettigrew, wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you but with what I just heard it would be a lie. There is only one flaw in your plans for power Mr Pettigrew."

"Ya and what is that Dumbledore?" asked Pettigrew a warily. The Headmaster had always scared him.

"The flaw is that Voldemort has been vanquished so therefore is unable to give you what you seek including protection." replied Albus.

Shuddering at the Dark Lord's name Pettigrew shouted, "No that can't be. I gave him their location and he was going to kill them all and be rid of them forever. How can a powerful wizard like my Master be gone. It is impossible!"

"Voldemort underestimated the power of love. James and Lily loved their son so much that they died to protect him so when Voldemort tried to kill Harry the spell rebounded back to Voldemort vanquishing him. I assure you Harry is very much alive thanks to his parents' love." answered Albus.

Sirius looked over at Albus. "Harry is alive?" he asked with hope in his voice.

Remus answers Sirius' question. "Yes Padfoot Harry is very much alive and waiting for us at Hogwarts." At this statement Sirius brightens up and smiles. He didn't have James anymore but he still had James' little boy, the golden snitch of Sirius' eye.

He had assumed little Harry had died with James and Lily and he felt his life was over. He wanted to get revenge against the rat who caused their deaths. He was so happy that he still had his little godson in his life and he wanted to get this concluded so that he could get to godson, who needed him as much as Sirius needed Harry..

All of a sudden bright lights all around them could be seen. The aurors had finally arrived to take the traitor into custody but there was only one problem, they didn't know who the traitor was that betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who. Albus had sent his Patronus to Auror Headquarters just saying that he knew the whereabouts of the person who betrayed the Potters and the directions to find the street but he hadn't said who the traitor was.

When the aurors showed up, Pettigrew knew he didn't have a chance against all these powerful wizards without his Master's protection so he had to come up with a plan to distract everyone then transform into a rat and escape into the sewer. What would distract all these wizards so he could escape. Then he had a great idea. If he pointed his wand to the street and sent a Reducto spell towards the pavement, it should hit the gas line that is under the street and explode therefore distracting the Aurors as well as his old friends and the Headmaster. He quickly changed into his rat form and headed for the sewer entrance..

Albus was watching Pettigrew as he talked to the ranking Auror who wanted more information on what was going on. Quickly, Albus reacted to Petterigrew's attempt to escape, thanks to older Harry he knew that Pettigrew would try to blast the gas main under the street to make his escape. Albus saw Pettigrew aim his wand at the pavement and got his own wand ready, already starting the shielding spell.

Before the Reducto spell could hit the pavement a shield covered that area and the Reducto spell was absorbed rendering it useless. They looked around for Pettigrew and found him in rat form scurrying towards the sewer entrance.

Albus yelled to all the Aurors who where standing around wating for orders. "Catch that rat it is Pettigrew, the traitor who had the Potters killed and he's was heading to the sewer."

Everyone scrambled to catch Pettigrew before he entered the sewer system and was gone. But something strange happened when Pettigrew dived for the entrance of the sewer, he bounced off. Puzzled Pettigrew tried again and the same thing happened again.

At this time Severus came out of the shadows where he had been hiding and inquired sarcastically with a smirk, "Is there a problem Pettigrew? Can't access your escape route? Well that is a pity." Earlier Severus had put a spell over the entrance of the sewer so that the rat couldn't escape.

With his escape route cut off Pettigrew had to try something else so he did the only thing he could think of doing...he ran for it.

The chase was on. Everyone was chasing one little rat trying to catch it. Spells were flying everywhere and young aurors were trying to lay their hands on Pettigrew without magic. It reminded the older Muggles of the old Keystone Cop movies they use to watch as kids. It was comical watching all these grown men and women chasing one little rat then corner him only to see the rat escape capture causing two or more of the Aurors to collide.

Severus just stood back and watched what was happening in front of him and tried hard to keep from laughing at the young Aurors antics. Severus still had his wand in his hand just waiting for an opportunity to show itself so he could end this farce and get back to Hogwarts and Harry. He thought to himself that for a Potter the older Harry wasn't so bad. But then again, he did have a hand in raising the boy so of course he would turn out better than his bully of a father, and little Harry would be raised even better this time around. He would make sure of it.

He finally had his opportunity because Pettigrew made the mistake of running past him. He carefully aimed his wand and hit the rat with a spell that would make him transform back into human form and then quickly sent a binding spell and a spell that would prevent him from transforming back into a rat.

Everyone gathered around the bound Pettigrew, some panting to catch their breath.

"Well done Severus!" Albus excitedly commended Severus as he came to stand beside him.

"Well well well if it isn't Snivellus." Sirius snidely commented.

"Sirius isn't it time to drop the juvenile name calling. We are adults now. How about we start acting like it." asked Remus.

Severus just raised his eyebrow and let the comment go as it did not bother him any longer to be called that name as it had when they were in school.

The ranking Auror came over and asked for an explanation so Albus told the man that Pettigrew was the one that betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. Everyone shivered at the name of He-Who-Must-Not-B-Named. Albus went on to explain that Sirius being the good Auror he was, (Severus snorted at this), went after Pettigrew to bring him in to face charges.

Pettigrew couldn't stay silent any longer. "My Master will return for he is a powerful wizard and nothing will stop him from his goal not even a snot nosed brat. He will rescue me and I will gladly serve him again. And he will punish all those who are not with him." This last part was said to Severus who just raised his eyebrow.

"It will be hard to serve him while you are in Azkaban Pettigrew." Commented the ranking auror. "Take this rat away to a cell to await his trial."

Three Aurors and Pettigrew portkeyed to the ministry, where Pettigrew was placed in a cell that had an Animagus damping field on it.

"Let us know when his trial is and we will be there to testify if needed. You know where to contact me I am sure." Albus told the ranking auror.

"That is good to know Headmaster, I will let my superior know. Have a good day gentlemen." replied the Auror as he went off to instruct the rest of his squad on what needed to be done.

Albus looked at the three other men and said, "Well gentlemen shall we head to Hogwarts and check on Harry? Our job here is now done. It Is up to the Aurors to clean things up."

All agreed with Albus and without further ado they all Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my Beta Lady DestinyHope for the great job she is doing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this story.

**Chapter Four - Meanwhile Back at the Office**

Just after Albus, Remus and Severus left little Harry decided it was time to start his day. He sat up rubbing his little eyes and looked around looking confused.

"Mummy?" he ased with a little pout.

"I'm sorry Harry but Mummy isn't here."replied Minerva

"Dada?" asked Harry hopefully

At this Minerva turned to hide the tears in her eyes not sure how to tell a 15 month old that his parents were gone forever from his life and she was feeling her own pain at their loss.

Big Harry stepped forward and sat on the edge of the couch to talk to little Harry. "Hi, Harry."

Little Harry's eyes brightened and he launched himself into big Harry's arms with the excited statement, "Dada!"

It is a good thing big Harry had good reflexes from years of being a seeker for he caught the little bundle of energy that launched himself at the person he thought was his Father.

"Harry I'm sorry but I am not your Daddy. I know I look like him but look does Daddy have this on his forehead?" With this big Harry lifted up his bangs and to show his younger self his scar.

Little Harry looked puzzled for a minute then shook his head. "Wan Mummy an Dada" demanded little Harry.

"I know you do but I'm sorry Harry they aren't here. They went away, they didn't want to go but they had to." explained big Harry.

"Bak?" asked little Harry hopefully.

"No Harry they won't be back. They wish they could come back to you because they love you very much, but they are unable to. They are in Heaven now with the angels." answered big Harry.

At this news little Harry burst out crying. He kept repeating over and over again Mummy, Dada. Big Harry lifted him up and held him close to his chest and let him cry for as long as he wished. Big Harry looked over to Professor McGonagall who had tears running down her face. "Professor could you transfigure a stuffed stag for little Harry please. I am sure it will help him if he could hold on to it." Minerva nodded her head and got a tissue off of Albus' desk and transfigured it into a stag and handed it to big Harry.

"Thank you Professor." big Harry said after taking the stag from Minerva. He turned back to little Harry. "Look Harry here is Prongs, would you like to hold on to him?"asked big Harry.

Little Harry reached for the stuffy and hugged it to him but continued to cry for his parents while big Harry rocked him to and fro. He didn't understand why his Mummy and Dada had to go away or why they couldn't come back and be with him. All he knew is that he wanted them to come and hold him, to tell him things were going to be ok and to play with him as they always did after he woke up in the morning. But they weren't here like they always were and that made him sad.

Big Harry finally got little Harry calmed down, then washed his little face. "Are you hungry, Harry?" When little Harry nodded his head big Harry suggested, " Maybe if we ask Granny Minerva, nicely with a please she will order some breakfast for us from the kitchen."

Turning to Minerva with a small grin and bright green eyes still shining with tears little Harry pleaded, "Peassss Gwanny.

At first Minerva was shocked to be called Granny but then she smiled brightly nodded her head and went to the fire to order breakfast from the kitchen with a child size plate, cup and utensils then she transfigured a chair into a highchair for little Harry to sit in to eat his breakfast.

A few minutes later a couple of house elves appeared with trays of food and were instructed to put them on the coffee table by the couch.

Big Harry put little Harry into the highchair while Minerva piled some food onto little Harry's plate and also puts some pumpkin juice into a child's cup. She placed both plate and cup in front of little Harry.

"Eat up Harry so you can grow to be big and strong like Harry here." said Minerva pointing to big Harry. She sat down at the table she had moved to the centre of the office so that her and big Harry could sit and eat their breakfast.

Little Harry glanced over at big Harry, " 'ou Hawwy doo?"

Big Harry chuckled, "Yes my name is Harry too."

Little Harry smiled satisfied that his question was answered and began to eat his breakfast.

Big Harry watched his younger self drink his pumpkin juice then smacking his lips. "Even at that age I loved pumpkin juice. Would explain the deja vu feeling I had when I first tasted pumpkin juice at the Welcoming Feast first year but didn't remember ever drinking it before." commented Harry with a small smile.

They finished breakfast and after the table and highchair had been cleaned off Minerva changed the highchair back into a regular chair and moved the table back to where it belonged.

Big Harry took little Harry out of his highchair and put him on the floor after cleaning him up with a wash cloth, changing his nappy and put him into clothes instead of his pajamas. Big Harry then sat down on the floor with little Harry facing the door so he would know right away when the others got back and if they were successful. He then transfigured some blocks for them to play with together.

They sat for a while building and then destroying different structures. Actually big Harry was building and little Harry was knocking them down. Both Harrys soon got bored with this so big Harry got his wand out and started making bubbles appear in the air that were all kinds of shapes and sizes come out of it to the delight of little Harry. Little Harry loved watching the bubbles float away and chasing them but he was more content just to sit in big Harry's lap and watch them floating around the room. Little Harry was having a great time.

The door opened Albus, Remus, Sirius and Severus walked into the office.

Big Harry looked up with a bright smile knowing that it worked: they saved Sirius from going to Azkaban. He leaned down and whispered to little Harry, who was sitting on big Harry's lap watching the bubbles dancing,

"Hey Harry look, there's Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Uncle Severus and Grandpa Albus."

Little Harry looked up, squealed, stood up and toddled over to the group of men.

Sirius seeing little Harry hurried over to him and scooped him up, tossing him into the air before catching him in a big hug.

"Hi there little snitch. How are you?"

"Mummy Dada go bye bye." Little Harry explained to his Uncle Sirius.

Sirius looked puzzled and didn't know what he meant so didn't know what to say.

Big Harry stood up then and explained to his confused godfather, "I told him his parents had to go away, even though they didn't want to leave and that they won't be coming back."

At this little Harry started to pout ready to cry again so big Harry walked over and handed him his stuffed Prongs to hug.

Sirius was so shocked when he looked up to see who was talking, that Remus had to grab a hold of little Harry before Sirius had a chance to drop him.

"James? They told me that you were killed last night." asked Sirius bewildered.

"Hello Sirius, I am not James, he was murdered last night but I am very much related to him." replies Harry.

"James didn't have any family left, they were all killed by Death Eaters." stated Sirius still wearing the same bemused expression..

"Not all were killed." commented big Harry.

"Just who the bloody hell are you?" demanded Sirius.

Harry looked over to where Severus was standing and replied with a smirk, "Now you know where I could possibly pick up any foul language Uncle Severus."

"Indeed." replies Severus

"Uncle Severus? You're related to Snivellus here? How can you look like James and be related to him?" muttered Sirius.

Big Harry looked at Remus. "Uncle Remus would you move aside little Harry's bangs for me please."

Remus did so to reveal his lightning bolt scar then wrapped his strong arms around little Harry, who cuddled into him with Prongs. The other Harry did the same thing to reveal his scar to a flabbergasted Sirius. "A souvenir from Vo...You-Know-Who to remember his Halloween night visit." commented big Harry.

Sirius just stared from little Harry to big Harry a few times, before finally coming around. "What?...How?...Why?" Were the only qiestiions to come out of his mouth.

Harry looked around the room. "Told you that is people's reaction to me today. I am starting to get a complex here." Harry said with a chuckle.

He turns back to Sirius. "Uncle Sirius I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I am 17 years old and in my last year at Hogwarts. I came back in time using a time turner I borrowed from Grandpa Albus. I came back to see if I could change the way I was raised so that I could have a better and happier life as well as changing other important events that influenced my life in a negative way. I think I have succeeded in part of my mission. Little Harry here is no longer going to Aunt Petunia's and I have prevented you with the help of Grandpa Albus, Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus from ending up in Azkaban as you were in my time line." explained Harry. "Little Harry needs a lot of supervision, trust me we are very hyper, very curious about everything and very powerful so it is better for us to be raised by our three Godfathers so ..."

"I am your ONLY Godfather." yelled Sirius interrupting big Harry and startling little Harry into whimpering.

"Mr. Black please allow the child to explain what he means before yelling at him." scolded Minerva going over to where Remus was standing, who was holding little Harry to help calm the little boy down. She took her wand out and produced bubbles for him to watch and it calmed him down enough for him to giggle at all the funny looking bubbles.

"Thank you Granny." big Harry said with a wink and a smile at Minerva.

"Uncle Sirius, I know you are our only official Godfather registered with the Ministry, chosen by our parents but we will have two honoury godfathers as well to help." explains Harry.

"And who are these other two **HONOURY** godfathers?" demanded Sirius.

"Why they are Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus." answered Harry pointing to the other two men..

"Remus I can accept but Snivellus? He is not raising MY godson. No Death Eater scum is fit to be near my godson let alone help raising him," replied Sirius smugly.

All of a sudden a strong crackle of magic could be felt in the air and when everyone looks around the room what they saw surprised them. The artifacts that Albus has all around his office were levitating an inch off the shelves and tables they were on.

"What is happening Albus?" asked Minerva.

"I am unsure Minerva," answered Albus bewildered.

Severus happened to look over at big Harry to make sure he was alright and what he saw was astonishing. Harry was standing there staring at Black with his hands in tight fists and his hair and cloak blowing as if he was in a mild wind storm. Severus had found the source of the strong crackle of magic in the office. He slowly walked over to Harry, gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, as not to startle him.

He calmly whispered, "Harry? It's alright child, you need to calm down now and we will talk it out with him, I know you are angry and you have a right to be but using your magic is not the answer young man. Pull your magic back in, Harry, control your magic don't let it control you.

The magic in the air slowly starts to recede. "That's it good, pull it all back now."

After Harry has reined in his magic he stood there glaring at Sirius trying to get his breathing and his emotions under control. He was so angry at his godfather for the name he kept calling his Uncle Severus and for his attitude towards the man. 'When is he going to grow up' Harry wondered to himself.

"Harry look at me." said Severus, but Harry kept glaring at Sirius. "Harry James Potter I said look at me young man!" Severus said with his voice raised a bit. This time Harry blinked and looked over at him.

"Don't you dare yell at my godson you bastard!" screamed Sirius advancing on Severus with his wand raised. But Remus intercepted him, after handing little Harry to Minerva with the suggestion that they go for a walk to get him away from the coming fireworks. Remus had noticed Severus going over to big Harry and that his hair and robes were billowing out from an extra ordinary amount of magic. Minerva agreed immediately, taking little Harry and quickly leaving the office.

'I am sure the other teachers will help me with this little bundle of energy. It will be great having him growing up here at Hogwarts.' Minerva thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs.

Remus gently but firmly pushed Sirius into a chair, "Stay there or I will use a sticking charm to keep you there."

"I have to help my godson Moony." said Sirius.

"You have helped enough Padfoot. Now sit there while we try and undo what you have done to help your godson." Remus rarely raised his voice but he did this time so that Sirius knew he meant business.

Severus had his hand on Harry's back rubbing in a circular motion to help calm him down. "Harry look at me not him." Severus continued after Harry tore his eyes off of Sirius and turned to look at Severus. "You need to talk to him calmly and tell him how you feel, tell him what you told us. Maybe then he will listen to the plan and accept it" Severus told him calmly.

Albus came over and suggested with a stern look at Sirius, "Maybe Sirius and Remus should take a look at the memories you put into the Pensieve, with your permission of course Harry. Maybe then Mr. Black might understand what you went through in your time line and be ready to listen to what you have to say calmly without interrupting or yelling."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement of the suggestion still too angry to talk. He leaned his head onto Severus' shoulder receiving comfort from the man and calming himself down so his magic didn't get away from him again.

Albus turned to Sirius and Remus. "Why don't you gentlemen view the memories that Harry put into my Pensieve for us to see what his childhood was like in his time line and then come out ready to listen to what he has to say." Albus looked sternly at Sirius.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the upper arm and took him over to the desk where the Pensieve lay. "Let's go Padfoot and see how OUR godson was raised in his timeline." They both entered the Pensieve together with Remus still holding onto Sirius' arm tightly after Sirius took one last look at Harry who still had his head on his archenemy's shoulder. The man was rubbing circles with his hand on his godson's back.

While Remus and Sirius were watching the memories Severus and Albus were continuing to calm Harry down. It didn't take long after the other two men had entered the Pensieve that Harry lifted his head off of Severus' shoulder and looked the man in the eyes.

"Thank you Uncle Severus."

"You are welcome Harry." Severus replied.

"Harry my boy you are a very powerful wizard. I had no idea that you were going to be that powerful or I wouldn't of even thought of placing you with your Muggle aunt and uncle." commented Albus.

"No one knew Grandpa, as I grew older I became more and more powerful without knowing how to control it. I had no one to show me how to control it. This is why little Harry needs discipline so that he can learn to control his emotions and therefore control his magic, I don't want him to end up like me because I have a tendency to release my magic uncontrollably when I am angry, as you have just witnessed. Uncle Severus has taught me some control but as you saw not enough obviously for it still gets away from me when I am really angry." explained Harry.

Harry took several deep breaths then swayed. If Severus still didn't have a hold of him Harry would have fallen to the floor. Severus guideed him over to the couch and sat him down to rest.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Severus with concern in his voice. He couldn't believe how protective he felt towards this child, even in the short time that they have spent with each other. Even though he was a Potter, but he wouldn't hold that against the child.

Harry looked over to Severus with a small grin and a sigh and said, "For now I am Uncle Severus. I will explain later sir, I promise."

Severus nodded his head then looked up to Albus. "How about some tea and biscuits while we wait for the mutts, Albus?"

"Uncle Severus how do you expect Uncle Sirius to stop calling you names and work together with you if you call him and Remus names?" admonished Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point Harry. Tell you what I will try to restrain myself from calling them mutts as much as I can, ok?" Severus promised

"I would appreciate it if you would sir, I really think this arrangement would be best for little Harry. You each have unique talents that you can pass onto him so that he has what he needs in life to succeed and become a great wizard whom anyone would be proud to meet and to know." Harry replied.

"For example Sirius will be able to teach him to have fun and to take each day as it comes. Remus will will be able to teach him to be strong, to value himself and his friends for who they are, unique individuals with their own special gifts to share. You will be able to teach him discipline, control, about potions and occlumency. Hopefully the last one before he starts at Hogwarts as a student because he will need it to keep the Dark Lord out of his head. I am sure you know what it is like to have ole snake face in your head, it is not a pleasant experience. He needs all three of you in his life, so that he becomes a well rounded individual who has confidence in himself and those around him." stated Harry enthusiastically.

Albus got up and went to order the tea and when it got there they sat sipping their tea plus munching on biscuits waiting for Remus and Sirius to emerge from the Pensieve.

Finally the two emerged both with tears running down their cheeks and anger in their eyes.

Sirius was the first to speak. "I want to hunt them down and kill them for what they did to my godson." he yelled.

"Ummm Uncle Sirius I really appreciate the gesture but there is two problems with you doing that. One it is illegal to kill Muggles so you would end up in Azkaban which everyone went to a lot of trouble to keep you out of just this morning and two this time line has been changed so little Harry will not be going to the Dursleys' therefore he won't have to go through what I did. So there is no point in **getting even** with them at all." explained Harry.

Remus finally spoke up, "Moony is all for Sirius' idea but Remus sees your logic Harry. You told me about your relatives but hearing about it and seeing it is two different things. I hope they got what they deserved in your time line."

Harry looks at Remus, "Actually Vol...the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters got a hold of them. They were tortured and Uncle Vernon was killed because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut and insulted the Dark Lord which angered the Death Eaters, big mistake obviously. Aunt Petunia ended up in a locked psych ward due to being under the Crusciatus Curse too long. My cousin Dudley was at a friend's place that night so he was spared from the torture. He went to live with Uncle Vernon's sister, who probably spoils him as much or even more than his parents ever did. So I guess yes they got punished in a sense for what they did."

Albus poured both Remus and Sirius a cup of tea and passed them the plate of biscuits.

Harry allowed them to calm down a bit then looks over to Sirius and asked, "Now are you ready to listen to me without interrupting or shouting at me?"

Sirius gave his godson a nod and settled back to listen to what he has to say.

"As you saw I didn't have a very good childhood but that can change for little Harry. He has the chance to be raised by three wonderful and unique wizards that would make his growing up ten times better than mine. As you seen he will grow up to be a very powerful wizard who is to fulfill a prophesy. Like I told Uncle Severus while you were in the Pensieve, each of you have unique talents and attributes that you can share with him. Uncle Sirius you can teach him that life doesn't have to be all work and no play that it is ok to have fun. Uncle Remus you can teach him to be strong, to value himself and his friends for who they are unique individuals with their own special gifts to share. Uncle Severus can teach him about discipline, controlling his emotions because believe me he is going to need it as he grows older and stronger, about potions and teach him occlumency. Grandpa Albus can teach him about wandless magic and about lemon drops as well as all the other candies that exist in our world as well as the Muggle world. Granny Minerva can be his mother figure and coddle and spoil him a bit as he deserves. I am sure the other teachers here also have unique talents to teach him as well. Little Harry needs all of these things to grow into the confident wizard who is destined to destroy the most evil of beings." explained big Harry.

"Uncle Sirius I know that you hold Uncle Severus' past against him but don't you think that he holds your past against you as well? I know about the Marauders and what they put him through the seven years you all attended this school and I understand you were kids then but now you are adults it is time to grow up and put the past behind you. I won't tell you anything about his past that you don't already know because it is not my place to do so but I will tell you that you are wrong about him and that I trust him with my life, as he has saved my butt several times since I started Hogwarts at the age of eleven." continued Harry.

"The one time that he saved my life and changed my life at the same time was when I was at my lowest. My life was in so much of a shambles, that I had to find a way to cope with it and I found a way to alleviate the negative feelings I felt all the time." At this point Harry slowly stood up and took off his robes and showed Remus and Sirius his arms. "They are all self inflicted. I would cut myself and let it bleed and I felt better after each cut it was like cutting myself and watching my blood flow out of the cut released the pent up negative emotions that I felt better until the next time they built up again." Harry explained sadly.

"At the end of my fifth year something very tragic happened so I went to my favourite spot, the Astronomy tower to cut myself to relieve the pressure but something went terribly wrong and I ended up cutting myself too deep and I almost bled to death as a result. If it hadn't been for Uncle Severus, who checks the tower for students after curfew regularly, I wouldn't be here able to change the future." he looked over at his uncles and saw different emotions crossing their faces.

"While I was recovering in the Hospital Wing Uncle Severus sat and talked to me about my cutting and I let it slip once how my relatives had treated me and still did treat me. He got me to talk to him about them and I felt better after sharing with an adult what I went through . Uncle Severus went right to Grandpa Albus with the information and I was taken from the Dursleys custody right away and permanently." explained Harry.

"Uncle Severus took me in, counseled me and I can tell you that it had been a very rocky beginning but I have grown up and have come to respect and love him like a father. He saved my life and I owe him more than I could ever repay him. He was there for me when I needed someone the most." Harry continued on.

"Uncle Sirius I ask you to give the arrangement a chance and help raise me with both Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus. If you don't want to give it a chance then I am sure Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus can raise little Harry on their own and you would have to have BOTH their permissions to see little Harry. It is your decision entirely so choose carefully what it is you really want to do." Harry explained to Sirius in a tone that says he was serious with both Remus and Severus nodding their heads in agreement.

"Moony you would really do that to me?" asked Sirius with a hurt expression on his face.

"For Harry's well being yes I would old friend. I would do anything to make Harry's childhood much better than what I saw in those memories, even helping to raise Harry without you." Remus replied pointing to the Pensieve.

"Padfoot you need to decide what is more important, your pride or your godson. Are you prepared to grow up, take responsibility and put the past behind you or do you wish to stay immature and miss being a big part of your godson's life?" asked Remus seriously.

Sirius sat in silence thinking of what he wanted, 'Harry is my best friend's son and my godson. Could I really put my problems with Snivellus behind me and work with him for Harry's sake?' he thought to himself.

"I want to be a big part of my godson's life so I'm willing to work with Remus as well as Snivellus to raise him as he should be raised." Sirius' replied.

Harry sent a sneer towards Sirius that would outdo even Severus. "When are you going to grow up? You are going to be helping raise me and that is a big responsibility. Start owning up to the responsibility by dropping the stupid childish name you keep calling Uncle Severus, for it sounds very immature" admonished Harry.

"Ok I will try my best to put the past behind me and get along with Sniv...Severus for little Harry's sake. How about you Sniv...Severus?" Sirius asked looking at Severus with his hand held out in front of him.

Severus looked from Sirius' outstretched hand up to the man's face then over to Harry before he took Sirius' hand. "I will also do my best to put the past behind me where it belongs for little Harry's sake." Severus confirmed.

"Brilliant!" yelled older Harry. "This is great I am so happy that this is working out. Little Harry is going to have a much better life than I did." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Harry, I have just one question." said Sirius getting Harry's attention.

"What is that Uncle Sirius?" ased Harry.

"Well I was just wondering if you would tell me what the very tragic event was that made you feel the need to cut yourself so deep as to almost kill yourself." enquired Sirius.

Harry took several deep breaths and told them all about his fifth year. He told them about Umbridge and her torture of him with a blood quill, even showing them the back of his hand where it says 'I must not tell lies' was etched deep on his skin, and told them how she ended up in Azkaban because of her torturing himself and other students. He told them of Voldemort's mental torture of him because of their connection via the Halloween gift he gave him, and about getting a vision that Voldemort had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries where the prophesies are held, that sent him and five of his friends to the Ministry so that he himself could get the prophesy out of the Department of Mysteries but they were ambushed by Death Eaters and Voldemort. He told them about the fight with the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix members coming to help them and that the fighting ended up in the room that held the Veil.

To say the men were shocked would be an understatement. Not many know about the prophesy let alone the Veil and its room. Harry continued to tell them that Albus, Remus and Sirius came to his rescue but that Severus couldn't because he was a spy and it would have blown his cover but he did send the Order to the Ministry to help them after Harry gave him a coded message saying that Sirius was in trouble.

Harry explained to them how they were all fighting in the Veil room when after defeating Lucius Malfoy in a duel Sirius's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a curse sending the man backwards into the Veil where he disappeared forever.

He then went on to tell them of his guilt of not only putting his life and the lives of his friends in jeopardy but he also put the Order members lives in jeopardy as well when they came to rescue them. He retold them of all the guilt he felt about getting Sirius killed, feeling that it was his fault that Sirius had been killed.

Tears were coursing down Harry's cheeks by this time and not being able to stand seeing his godson crying Sirius got up from his chair and gathered his godson into his arms holding him to his own body tightly to offer him comfort for his pain.

After Harry calmed down a bit Sirius told him, "Harry you are not to blame for what happened. I know that I wouldn't have blamed you. Sounds like we were close in your time line despite my being in prison most of your life. I would have gone to your rescue because I love you not because you or anyone else would have forced me to go. I am a very stubborn man, even if someone had told me not to go I would have gone anyway because I wouldn't have been able to stand by doing nothing while your life was in danger. I bet I knew what could happen but realized that you were worth it." Sirius told Harry while still holding him tightly in his arms.

Feeling a bit better Harry hugged Sirius tightly and laid his head on the man's shoulder. Sirius in return held Harry tighter to him until Harry is ready to be released.

Harry pulled back with a small smile. "Thank you Uncle Sirius it means a lot to me to know that you wouldn't have blamed me for what happened." Harry replied with tears in his eyes.

"Harry out of curiosity where was I after Sirius died? I'm wondering why I didn't help you through your grieving." enquired Remus.

"Uncle Remus you were mourning your friend as much as I was if not more so and you were always being sent out on assignment for the Order. You were trying to get the werewolves to fight on our side in the war. When you were able to you were always there for me too but with having to go on assignment a lot our time together was rare but very much looked forward too. I consider you as much my godfather as I do Sirius and I love you very much." answered Harry.

"I consider you as my godson and I love you very much Harry as if you were my own son, don't ever forget that." Remus remarked as he took him into his own arms. Harry relaxed into the embrace as he did with Sirius.

He pulled back and smiled widely feeling at peace for the first time in his life.

Suddenly the smile disappeared from Harry's face as he grabbed his chest and collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you goes to my beta swamygliders**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter Characters. No money is being made writing this story. I am just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter Five **- **Remember Me**

Remus since he was the closest to Harry caught him before he hit the floor. He lifted him into his arms and carries him over to the couch where he gently laid him down.

"Albus call for Poppy to come immediately." demanded Severus.

Albus shook his head sadly and then rushed to the fireplace to floo call Madame Poppy Pomfrey. He threw the required powder into the fire and all but yelled, "Poppyཀ"

"Albus Dumbledore you don't have to yell the place down. What can I do for you?" enquired Poppy as her face appeared in the fireplace giving him a scolding look.

"My apologies Poppy. Would you please come through someone here needs your expertise." replied Albus with a bit of colour in his cheeks.

In the next moment, the fire flared green as Poppy Pomfrey came through to Albus' office to see what she could do to help. What she saw shocked her to the core. There laying on Albus' couch was James Potter, who was suppose to have been murdered the night before.

"Albus what is James Potter doing laying on your couch?" demanded Poppy.

"This is not James, Poppy." remarked Albus.

"It most certainly is James. You can't tell me that young man isn't James. I have known that young man a good many years Albus Dumbledore so don't even try to deny that he is James Harold Potter." stated Poppy with feeling.

The other occupants of the office just smiled knowing smiles and left it up to Albus to break it to Poppy the identity of the young man on the couch.

"Poppy do you remember when I brought in young Harry what he had on his forehead over his right eye?" Albus asked the nurse.

"Of course I remember Albus it was just last night, do you think me senile?" demanded Poppy.

"No my dear Poppy you are most definitely not senile. I ask you to go over to the young man on the couch and move his bangs aside and tell me what you see." said Albus.

Poppy approached the young man and moved aside his bangs. What she saw made her mouth drop open. There bold as ever was the identical scar that she had treated on little Harry just last night.

Severus joined in the conversation at this point, "Poppy may I present to you Harry James Potter, son of James Harold and Lily Anne Potter. Age 17 in his last year at Hogwarts. He used a time turner he borrowed from Albus to come back to change how he was raised and who is to raise him as well as other events that negatively influenced his life. You see the relatives Albus left him with in his time line abused him." Severus revealed to a shocked Poppy.

"Poppy he is hurt. One minute he was smiling then he suddenly grabbed his chest and collapsed. Can you help him?" explained Severus concerned.

Poppy shook herself then went into professional mode. She preformed several scans and was shocked to see all the damage the poor boy went through in his short life. When she finished her scans then turned to the men in the room with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Poppy? What is wrong with him?" asks Remus worriedly.

"Harry has been poisoned. I don't know what poison it is but his organs are shutting down rapidly." answered Poppy gravely.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the four men in the room.

No one noticed that Harry had come to until he spoke sadly. "She is correct. I was poisoned slowly over a two month period. By the time it was caught it was too late. The person responsible slipped it into my pumpkin juice, I love it so much that I drink it all the time." stated Harry sadly.

"Bet it was a bloody Slytherin scum that did itཀ" Sirius all but yelled through the room.

Severus sneered at Sirius. "Not all Slytherins are evil."

"Uncle Severus is right Uncle Sirius. By the way you would loose that bet. It was someone from my own house, it was a Gryffindor. The person was an unknown follower of the Dark Lords. No one knew he was a Death Eater until it was too late." Harry stated sadly.

"Impossible a Gryffindor would never turn on another Gryffindor," insisted Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius what house was the rat in?" asked Harry.

That question shut Sirius up immediately. He had already forgotten about Pettigrew and his betrayal, only because it hurt to much to remember that a friend of theirs would do something like that to them.

"Harry what poison is it?" enquires Severus out of curiousity.

Harry looked over to Severus. "It's called Astropolycarbon. It is not toxic in small amounts but if it is built up over a long period of time then the only outcome is death." he answered.

"I have heard of it and it is a nasty poison. At first the victim feels no different then slowly their organs start to shut down slowly and painfully. The last organ to go is the brain but the heart is next to the last to shut down. Apparently it simulates what the muggles call a heart attack. " Severus informed everyone.

"Yes so I was informed when it was discovered." replied Harry wearily.

"Harry how was it discovered?" asked Remus gently.

"Well one of my best friends is a muggle born witch, she is very smart and loves to read. Well she had read about a spell that could detect poisons in drinks and food so she was showing us how it worked one day at lunch by using my juice as a test subject. The test detected a poison in my drink. We took the drink up to the head table immediately to inform Grandpa and the rest of the teachers of what Hermione, my friend, had detected and what spell she used. Grandpa handed the glass to Uncle Severus for him to do tests on it to find out what poison had been added to the juice. Grandpa then told me that he wanted Madame Pomfrey to examine me just as a precaution. I protested at first but one look at Uncle Severus told me I better do as I was told or else so I followed Madame Pomfrey up to the Hospital Wing and submitted to numerous scans but without knowing what specifically she was looking for the scans did not show what poison was used. It did show that there was a great amount of a poison in my system. " explained Harry.

Harry took a breath and then continued, "Uncle Severus came up to the Hospital Wing about three hours later to report on his findings, it was Astropolycarbon. Knowing what poison to look for Madame Pomfrey did another scan looking for that particular poison. Sure enough she found it and informed everyone including myself that apparently I had been ingesting it for at least two months now and that there was nothing that could be done. I had ingested too much of the poison and there was no antidote, I was dying."

"I was pissed. I had defeated the Dark Lord and could get on to living a "normal" life and even that was denied me. I told my closest friends and of course the faculty knew but no one else. I didn't want pity I wanted to live the rest of my life as I never got to live it before the Dark Lord's defeat. I wanted to live life to its fullest." explained Harry.

"I moved back into my room in Uncle Severus' quarters at this time because I just didn't feel safe in Gryffindor tower anymore. I sat at the head table to eat all my meals so that Uncle Severus could check everything for any traces of poison, which he did several times during each meal. I was assigned a bodyguard from the Order who escorted me to my classes and even stayed in each class with me. In Potions no one was allowed to get my ingredients out of the cupboard not even myself. My ingredients were on Uncle Severus' desk under a protection charm and were checked by Uncle Severus before I was allowed to even touch them. The rest of my classes were the same, I wasn't allowed to touch or handle anything until it was scanned by either the teacher or my bodyguard." Harry continued to explain to the adults just what it was like for him after finding out he was poisoned.

The silence in the room was deafening. Each of them couldn't believe what Harry had been through in a short time. They couldn't imagine having to go through it themselves.

"Harry you said that the person was a Gryffindor so I take it the person was caught." asked Albus.

Harry looks up with an evil grin. "Yes, the person was caught. It was Uncle Severus who caught him as a matter of fact. The culprit was really stupid in the end. He was so desperate for me to die that he was foolish enough to come up to the head table to try and finish me off. He was leaning over the table talking to the teacher sitting beside me and discreetly or at least he tried to do it discreetly, tried to put some more of the poison in my juice. What he didn't know is that even though it didn't look like Uncle Severus was paying attention he knew exactly what was happening. If anyone came up to the head table especially anywhere near me Uncle Severus was on high alert so to speak. The culprit had the vial of the poison in his hand and his hand over my juice when Uncle Severus' hand clamped down on the guy's wrist very tightly. Uncle Severus took the vial from the guy's hand and only let him go when my one bodyguard had a tight hold on him. Uncle Severus went to his lab straight away to test what was in the vial while Grandpa, Granny, my bodyguards, the culprit and myself came here to Grandpa's office."

"Uncle Severus came up to Grandpa's office and informed everyone that it was indeed Astropolycarbon in the vial that he took from the guy's hand. With this news the Auror's were notified and came to arrest the guy. I just had to know why he hated me enough to kill me so I asked him. That is when we found out he was a hidden Death Eater, that no one knew about not even Uncle Severus as a spy knew of this guy. He told me that he wished his plan had worked so he could avenge his Master's murder. No one informed the idiot that his plan had worked and that I was dying just not as fast as he wished I would." by the end tears were running in streams down Harry's cheeks just remembering everything that had happened.

"Harry I have to ask you again where was I when you were going through all this? No where in your tale did you ever mention me at all. I know for a fact with the Dark Lords defeat I would want to be with you, especially if you were hurt." asked Remus.

Harry looked over at Remus with fresh tears running down his cheeks. "Uncle Remus I know with all my heart that you would have been there for me if you could. It was not meant to be though, you see you couldn't be there, because you had joined Mom, Dad and Uncle Sirius. I lost you during The Final Battle Uncle Remus; you gave up your life to save mine by stepping in front of a dark curse that a Death Eater had sent towards me when my back was turned. You died in my arms telling me not to be sad because like Grandpa always says death is just the next great adventure and you wished to join your fellow Marauders in causing mischief up in heaven. That Death Eater died a most painful death for what he did, as a result I lost control of my magic and it took Uncle Severus a long time to calm me down enough so that I could gain control over my magic again. Meanwhile a few Death Eaters were dumb enough to try and kill me while my magic was out of control and lost their lives as a result." Harry explained through his tears.

After explaining everything, it became too much for Harry to handle emotionally. He drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them rocked back and forth with tears running down his cheeks. Sirius goes over and tries to pull him into an embrace but Harry pulled away from him to continued the rocking back and forth. . Remus tried next by gently pulling him towards him but again Harry pulled away.

Severus just shook his head knowingly. "You don't suddenly pull an abused child into an embrace without warning them first."

"Well if you think you are so smart why don't you show us how it is done." snared Sirius.

Severus slowly approached Harry and knelt down in front of him. "Harry, its Uncle Severus. Its ok we are here for you. Is it ok if I hold you?"

Harry looked up at his uncle and nodded his head slightly, so Severus slowly got up and sat down on the couch beside Harry and slowly put his arm around Harry's shoulders and tenderly pulled him towards him. Harry stiffened a bit at first, but then he slowly relaxed into the embrace. Once comfortable, Harry did something that surprised everyone including Severus, he climbed onto Severus' lap and snuggled into the man's chest. After the initial shock wore off, Severus slowly put his arms around Harry, tightened his embrace and then starteed rocking back and forth, while whispering words of comfort and rubbing circles on Harry's back to try to calm him down.

Sirius looked on fuming, it should be him comforting his godson not Snivellus. 'Can't believe Harry chose Snivellus over me, it should be me comforting him not that Death Eater Scum. How can I get my godson away from Snivellus?" Sirius thought to himself.

Albus came over to stand beside Sirius and placed a hand onto his shoulder knowing exactly what he was thinking, it was written all over his face. "I hope you are not planning on doing anything foolish Mr Black." He whispered into Sirius' ear with a warning tone.

"I just don't understand it Albus I am his Godfather and he prefers Sniv...Severus to me. I should be the one holding and comforting him." whined Sirius.

Remus walked over hearing the whole conversation with his keen werewolf hearing. "Sirius do you remember everything that Harry has told us today?"

"What do you mean Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot in Harry's time line you were in prison for the majority of his life and I was wandering around lost. He met us both again when he was 13 years old. Even after we came back into his life we weren't a constant in his life. You were on the run and I was always on assignment for the Order. The only person that was constantly there was the man whose lap OUR godson is sitting on now. Of course the boy is going to find comfort from the one person who has always been there for him." explained Remus. "But Padfoot we have been granted another chance for us to fix what we did wrong the first time. Are you going to use this chance to improve your relationship with Harry or are you going to screw it up by alienating him with your resentment towards Severus. Remember it is **YOUR** choice so choose well for this is the last chance we will ever get." Remus pointed out not too gently.

Sirius stood there watching Harry and Severus talking quietly. 'Remus is right my one stupid act could have had dire consequences. I would have lost everything I hold dear to me. Maybe it is time to grow up, take responsibility and put the past behind me once and for all. Harry needs me and this time I am going to be there for him no matter what.' Sirius thought to himself before replying to Remus. "You're right Moony, I can't waste this second chance we were so graciously given. It is time to bury the past where it belongs." Sirius said earnestly.

"Well said Mr Black. Glad to hear your coming around." Albus said clapping Sirius on the back.

Sirius conjured a warm moist face cloth and walked slowly over to the two sitting on the couch. Holding out the cloth, "Here little snitch thought you could use this."

Harry looked up, smiled and accepted the warm moist cloth. "Thank you Uncle Sirius, just what I needed." Harry takes off his glasses placed them in his lap and used the cloth to wipe his face of all traces of tears. Replacing his glasses he got up from Severus' lap.

Harry suddenly grabbed his chest again painfully, but this time didn't pass out. Everyone once again rushed to his side to make sure he didn't get hurt if he did pass out again. It was that moment that Minerva decided to enter the office with little Harry. When she saw everyone crowded around big Harry and Poppy with her wand out scanning him she knew immediately something was wrong, so she rushed over with little Harry still in her arms.

"What is wrong?" Minerva demanded.

"Grandpa why don't you, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus take Granny into a corner and let her know what is going on please." suggested Harry.

Severus sat down on the couch beside Harry while Poppy was running her scans.

"Its progressing rapidly isn't it Madame Pomfrey?" enquired Harry with fear evident in his voice.

"I am afraid it is Harry, I am so sorry." Poppy answered with tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Madame Pomfrey." Harry thought for a moment and then asked, "May little Harry and I call you Aunt Poppy?" asked Harry with a bit of a pout.

"Oh I would like that very much Harry." Aunt Poppy replied.

"Aunt Poppy?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you have a calming draught with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do why do you need it?" she replied worriedly.

"No Aunt Poppy but it looks like Granny Minerva could really use one at this moment." commented Harry pointing to where Albus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus were standing. Minerva was gesturing frantically obviously very upset at the news. Poppy quickly made her way over to the group to administer the calming draught to Minerva to calm her down.

Little Harry made his way over to big Harry with a frown on his face.

"Hi Harry, why the frown?" asked big Harry.

Little Harry looked at big Harry then asked, " 'ou ick?"

Big Harry smiled down at little Harry and not wanting to lie to his younger self told him, "Yes I am sick."

Little Harry sighed then said, "otay."

Big Harry chuckled. "Hey Harry this is Uncle Severus he is going to help Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius raise you. He will help you with anything and you can trust him."

Little Harry looked over to Severus and tilted his head to one side then to the other side. He then smiled and walked up to Severus and said, "Unkie Sevvy."

Severus looked at little Harry with a raised eyebrow while big Harry was laughing at not only the name but also Uncle Severus' expression.

"Um Harry who calls Uncle Severus Sevvy?" enquires big Harry with a hint of curiosity.

"Mummy do." little Harry explained solemnly.

"How about it Uncle Severus, let him call you Unkie Sevvy until he can pronounce your full name better? A name only he and Mummy share for you." suggested big Harry with a wink towards little Harry.

"Very well but only the little scamp. Anyone else tries and I will hex them to oblivion." Severus conceded with a fierce look in his eyes.

Big Harry moved to get up off the couch until Severus laid a hand onto his shoulder, "And where do you think you are going young man." Severus asked sternly.

"Just to get the box of tissues from Grandpa's desk." answered Harry.

"Harry James Potter you are a wizard therefore summon them because you are not getting up off this couch. Am I understood?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir I understand." Harry said with a sigh and summoned the box of tissues from Grandpa Albus' desk.

"Hey Harry how about we play a little game while we wait for the grown ups to finish their talk, ok." Harry suggested.

"Otayཀ" responded little Harry excitedly.

"Ok watch as I turn these tissues into something and you have to tell me what they are. Ready?" explained big Harry.

Little Harry nodded with his eyes glued to the tissue on the table. With a wave of his wand the tissue transfigured into a big black scruffy looking dog.

Little Harry's eyes became comically large and he reached for the stuffed dog with the excited cry, "PAFOOཀཀཀ"

"That's right that's Padfoot." answered big Harry. "Now the next one." With that said he transfigured another tissue into a black and grey wolf then looked at little Harry.

"MOOEYཀཀཀཀ" yelled the little boy excitedly taking the wolf from the table to put him with Padfoot and Prongs.

"Very good Harry. That is Moony." applauded big Harry.

Big Harry laid another tissue on the table, waved his wand and a black panther appeared.

Little Harry looks curiously at the panther then smiled and yelled. "B'ACKIEཀཀཀཀ" Little Harry then placed him with his friends.

'Yes Harry that is Blackie, very good." commended big Harry.

"How pray tell does he know about that?' enquired Severus.

"I bet the same source that gave him the name Sevvy." big Harry supplied with a wink.

"Indeed" conceded Severus while he rolled his eyes. Why did his Mother have to give away all his secrets?

Big Harry transfigured another tissue into a beautiful tiger then looked at little Harry.

With big bright eyes little Harry yelled, " 'IGGERཀ" Picked the tiger up and cuddles it to him.

"Yep that is Tigger alright." Harry said with a smile.

"Here is a harder one. Are you ready Harry?" asked big Harry.

Little Harry nodded his head so big Harry waved his wand over the tissue and turned it into a cute and cuddly tabby cat.

Little Harry giggled then shouted, " 'FESOR 'ABBYཀ"

Big Harry and Severus laughed at the name. "Who told you that name Harry?" big Harry enquired.

"Dada do." responded little Harry

"That figures." commented Severus shaking his head in amusement.

Big Harry waved his wand once again over a tissue and a beautiful red and yellow phoenix appeared on the table.

"That looks like Fawkes." commented Severus.

"No no Fwaks Unkie Sevvy." supplied little Harry indignantly.

"Who is it then scamp?" asked Severus.

"DATS F'AME BWIRDIEཀ" yelled little Harry excitedly.

Severus just lifts his eyebrow and replied, "Indeed."

"Good job Harry you got them all. Now this next one you won't know about yet but someday you will." shared Harry mischievously.

"Harry I think that is enough for now. You need to conserve your magic." admonished Poppy.

Harry started when Poppy had spoken because he was not aware that the others had finished their conversation and had joined big Harry, little Harry and Severus.

"Why Aunt Poppy? Where I am going I won't need it so why can't I use it up giving him something to remind him of me and the sacrifices I went through so that he could have a better life. There is just one more I promise." explained big Harry.

"Very well Harry." conceded Poppy with a sad look in her eyes.

Big Harry took out one last tissue, waved his wand over it and then sitting on the coffee table is a beautiful tan coloured cougar.

"That Harry is Cougar. You won't see him for quite awhile but in the meantime you can play with him. OK?" explained big Harry.

"Otay Hawwy." Little Harry answered.

"My that is quite the collection you have there Harry." commented Grandpa Albus.

"Me 'eep pweassssssss?" pleaded little Harry with puppy dog pout.

"Oh yes Harry they are yours to keep for always." confirmed Grandpa Albus.

Little Harry smiled then gathered his friends up and took them to a corner of the office to play with. It took him several trips to get them all there but he didn't mind.

"Scamp aren't you forgetting to say something to Harry for making all your friends for you?" prompted Severus wanting to make sure the little boy learned his manners.

Little Harry came running over to big Harry, climbed up onto his lap and wrapped his little arms around his neck placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Tank 'ou Hawwy." he said happily.

"Your very welcome Harry I hope you enjoy playing with them." big Harry replied with a smile.

After little Harry was back over in the corner with his friends big Harry looked over to Minerva. "Granny would you check them and make sure that the transfigurations are permanent and can you also ask Uncle Filius if he will charm the rest of them as he did Prongs, please." asked Harry with a small yawn.

"Certainly Harry, I will do so when he has his nap this afternoon." replied Minerva.

"How are you doing?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Big Harry looked up at her and smiled sweetly then answered her question. "I am tired and sore but other than that I am doing good, thank you."

"Harry can you explain to me who the different animals are that little Harry is playing with. I know a couple of them but the rest I have no idea." asks Aunt Poppy.

"Sure Aunt Poppy. They are people that are a part of little Harry's life. Well actually they are the people's animagus forms. Prongs the stag was Dad's unregistered form, Padfoot the dog is Uncle Sirius' unregistered form, Moony the wolf is Uncle Remus' furry little problem, Blackie the black panther is Uncle Severus' unregistered form, Tigger the tiger was Mom's unregistered form, Professor Tabby is Granny Minerva's registered form and Flame Bird the phoenix is Grandpa Albus' registered form." explained Harry.

"What about the cougar? I don't know anyone that is a cougar that is in little Harry's life unless there is something you haven't told us Poppy." asked Albus with a smile and a wink towards Poppy.

"No Albus I do not have an animagus form." answered Poppy.

Big Harry laughed loudly. "The cougar represents me. I was learning to be an animagus before the poisoning. I drank the potion that shows you what your form was to be and mine is a tan cougar. I thought he might like to have it for his collection."

Albus looked up to the clock and noticed it is time for lunch. He went over to the fireplace and ordered enough food for 8 people one being a child. He then moved the table Minerva had used for breakfast over to the middle of the room with enough chairs for everyone to sit around it while Minerva transfigured one of the chairs into a highchair for little Harry to sit in to eat his lunch.

In the next moment lunch appeared on the table and Minerva called little Harry over to have lunch. "Harry it is time for lunch sweetie. You can play with your friends again after lunch."

"Otay Gwanny." came little Harry's reply as he made his way over to the highchair so that Minerva could lift him into it .

Severus got up off the couch and turned to help big Harry up. "Come along Cougar." Severus says with a smirk and a wink. Big Harry smiled at him and playfully tapped his shoulder.

They made their way to the table slowly, Severus helped Harry into a chair and then sat down beside big Harry.

Everyone was chatting and enjoying their lunch when Poppy noticed that big Harry didn't have any food on his plate.

"Harry you should try and eat something." insisted Poppy.

"I'm sorry Aunt Poppy but I'm just not hungry. My stomach is churning in the worse way and if I eat I will just end up in the bathroom, if you know what I mean." explained big Harry with a grimace.

"Ok Harry I understand." said Poppy sympathetically.

Lunch was enjoyed by all, well except big Harry but he enjoyed the conversation. 'This is what a family should be like not what he experienced at the Dursleys'.' big Harry said to himself. 'I have a wonderful family here and I will grow up with love acceptance and discipline this time. I am glad I did this.'

"Harry?" questioned Albus when he saw Harry was deep in thought.

"Yes Grandpa?"

"You never told us how the decision was made for you to come back in time. Could you tell us please." asked Albus.

"Sure Grandpa." replieed big Harry.

"Uncle Severus and I were in our sitting room here at Hogwarts reading. Well actually Uncle Severus was reading, I was staring off into space thinking of all the things I would never be able to get the chance to do. I didn't realize it until Uncle Severus came over and sat beside me on the couch that I had tears running down my cheeks. He asked what was wrong so I told him what I had been thinking about. I also told him that I wished I had a better childhood and that I would have had a much better childhood if he had been the one to raise me instead of the Dursleys. I wished I could go back in time and stop Grandpa from leaving me on the Dursleys' doorstep." Harry explained with a sigh.

"Well Uncle Severus talked to Grandpa about the possibility of him listening to me and not leaving me there. They also thought of how it would be having a bundle of energy growing up here at Hogwarts. That had Uncle Severus agreeing readily that he would definitely need help and they contemplated who would be best to help in the task. I was the one who came up with the idea of the three of you raising me together when they talked to me about the possibility of me being able to go back and change things." Harry continued to explain.

"I knew that with Uncle Remus I wouldn't have to spend a lot of time convincing him to accept the idea. No offense intended Uncle Remus but I knew that you had always wanted to have a bigger role in my life so this would give you the opportunity. You told me once that you tried to get custody of me after Mom and Dad died but because of your furry little problem the Ministry denied you." Harry continued to explain with Remus laughed at Harry again referring to his Lycanthropy as a *furry little problem*.

"I figured Uncle Remus would help me convince Uncle Sirius so I wasn't really worried about him. However I was worried about how I was going to convince Uncle Severus, I figured I had to point out the advantages to little Harry of having Uncle Severus in his life. It was when Uncle Severus was lecturing me because I broke a rule that I figured out what that advantage was. Discipline. I never had real discipline growing up just beatings. Harry needs someone who would consistently discipline him and I know from my own experience that Uncle Severus will do just that" Harry stated with certainty and a bit of mirth.

"I took time to write some important information down in some note books that I thought you would need to know." said big Harry as he reached into his pocket and handed the shrunken bag of books to Severus. "You will find a few with just general information in them but you will also find seven others. Each of these are marked Year One to Year Seven. I wrote about the big events that happened in each year I attended Hogwarts and thought it would be interesting for you to be able to compare the two different time lines. To be fair I had my friend Hermione charm each one to open the night of the Leaving Feast of that year. Year Seven however will reveal the first page the day of the Welcoming Feast. It reveals the person who poisoned me so that you can keep an eye on him. Please test everything little Harry eats and drinks that year because I sure wouldn't want him going through this. The ones with general information will open right away." explained big Harry.

"With everything ready a date was decided on On that day everyone gathered and we all had a meal together I hugged everyone then headed over to Privet Drive, put the time turner on, turned it the number of times that was required and here I am." Harry finished with a smile.

"We are glad you are Harry." replied Albus.

"I do have to tell you that there is a possibility that when I die little Harry will be upset. Apparently we are linked even though I am not his true future self anymore because of the changes made to this time line. Grandpa told me that there is chance he will feel the severing of the link but not understand what it is. He might be cranky for a few days but as he starts living in the new time line the old link will become a memory and a new link will be created." Harry informed everyone in the room..

When everyone is finished with lunch, Albus tapped the table twice and everything disappeared back to the kitchen.

Sirius went over and lifted little Harry out of his highchair after Minerva washed his face and hands with a small washcloth she had conjured up. Minerva then took little Harry from Sirius and took him over to the couch, changed his nappy and his clothes which were soaked from his juice at lunch. After she is done she handed the child back to Sirius.

"You know you men are going to have to learn to change his nappy since you will be the ones taking care of him the majority of the time." Minerva said with a raised eyebrow.

All three men's eyes go large and they looked at each other in shock. That was one thing none of them had thought anything about until now.

Big Harry just had to laugh at the expressions on his uncles faces. Albus, Poppy and Minerva laughed as well, for as long as they live they will always remember the look on the three men's faces when told they had to change little Harry's nappies.

All of a sudden big Harry stopped laughing and looked around the room thinking, 'This is it his job here is done successfully. Little Harry is safe and will have a wonderful childhood here at Hogwarts with his three Godfathers. The poison has run its course so it is time for him to go .'

With a gasp of pain Harry started to collapse but Severus reached him before he could hit the floor. The man cradled him in his arms like he is the most precious gift in the world, which to everyone in the room he was. He lowered them both to the floor slowly.

Harry looked up at Severus and smiled with his brilliant green eyes sparkling. Meanwhile Sirius handed little Harry over to Minerva and knelt down beside Harry with Remus kneeling down beside him.

Sirius took Harry's hand in his and Remus puts his on top of theirs.

Harry looked up at Severus with pain filled eyes, "Uncle Severus?"

"Yes Harry."

"Promise me something?"

"What is that Harry?" questioned Severus.

"Promise me that you will love him as if he is your son. Let him be a normal little boy and that means let him get into mischief every so often. Promise me that he will have a better childhood than I did." Harry requested with a pain filled sigh.

"I promise Harry that I will love him always and treat him as if he was my own. I will allow him to have as normal a childhood as a little boy can have who is raised at Hogwarts. I promise he will have a much better childhood then you did Harry, and I will protect him with my life if necessary. I promise to allow him some and I mean some, leeway when he gets into mischief as long as it doesn't involve risking his or others lives." promised Severus

"Can you promise me something else Uncle Severus." begged Harry.

"What is that Harry?"

"Promise me that you will help little Harry pull pranks on Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus once in awhile. Don't be the mean disciplinarian all the time, have fun with him too." Harry requested with a smirk.

Severus smirked down at Harry and replied, "I promise Harry that I will have fun with him as well as being the mean disciplinarian."

Harry smiled up at Severus. He then turned his head towards Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius, I know you will love him like a son but promise me that you will try to get along with Uncle Severus and promise me you will stop calling him that stupid name. I need all of you in my life. Promise me that you will teach him more than just pranks that he can pull on people." Harry asked with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I already love him as if he was my own. I promise I will try to get along with Snape and try not to call him that name but I can't help it if it slips out sometimes. I promise to teach him more than the just pranks."

Harry smiled at Sirius satisfied with his promises. He then looked over at Remus.

"Uncle Remus, I know you too love him as your own. Promise you will try to keep these two from killing each other, even if you have to stun them both to achieve this. Promise you will teach him the Patronus Charm as you taught me because that is a brilliant spell and don't be surprised if his patronus is Prongs." requests Harry with a smile.

Remus chuckled, "I do love him as my own and I promise to try and keep these two from killing each other. I just may have to stun one or both of them once in awhile." Remus winked at this. "I promise I will definitely teach him different spells and especially the patronus charm."

Harry looks at his three Godfathers and smiled knowing that his life will definitely be much better this time around.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

Harry motioned for Severus to lean in closer and whispered something to him then smiled. Severus smiled down at him leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I love all of you with all my heart, don't ever forget that and please REMEMBER ME." Harry said with such emotion in his voice it made all their hearts break.

Harry took one last shuddering breath and then was gone. His eyes were still a brilliant green but the sparkle was now missing from them. Seconds later his body disappeared as if he never existed but to the six adults in the office he would never be forgotten for he changed seven lives that day. He will be remembered with love, joy and sorrow. They each vowed to themselves that his memory will live on and that his sacrifice will not be in vain. They would do all in their power for the little boy he came back to save.

The silence in the room was deafening, with tears running down the faces of all the adults present.

The silence was suddenly shattered by a piercing scream from little Harry. He was screaming at the top of his lungs just as loud as big Harry had said he might. He didn't understand what was happening but all of a sudden he felt so alone.

Harry was inconsolable. Minerva tried first to calm the little boy down but he just screamed all the more. Albus tried next with the same results. Remus tried and he calmed down for a bit then started all over again even louder if that was at all possible. Sirius tried but he wasn't successful either. Severus went over and took Harry from Sirius and cradled the child against his chest so that the baby could hear his heartbeat and started singing a song to him quietly while rocking to and fro and patting his little bottom lightly.

Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,Me Mother sang a song to me

In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,

In her good old Irish way,  
And l'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cryཀ

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

Oft in dreams I wander  
To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a-huggin' meAs when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a -hummin'To me as in days of yore,

When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cryཀ

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

Slowly Harry started to calm down and he eventually relaxed enough to start to fall asleep still hiccupping his little fists holding tightly onto Severus' robes.

Severus looked up to see shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Smirking he said to them, "That is what big Harry whispered to me before he died. He reminded me of the song Lily sings...I mean sang to little Harry at bedtime to calm him down enough for him to fall sleep. He said that I sang it to him in his time line and it always helped calm him greatly and it would work to calm little Harry."

Severus walked over to the couch and laid the baby down gently, patted his little bottom when he started to whine and the little tyke goes off to dreamland sucking his little thumb. Gently he covered the little tyke with a blanket and then he made sure a cushioning charm was in place before he stood up with a small content sigh and watched as the baby slept.

Remus came over and joined Severus. He stood there watching his cub sucking his little thumb in his sleep and smiles softly. Sirius came up behind the two of them and placed an arm around both their shoulders while looking down at their godson.

"Well gentlemen now the adventure begins." he stated with a smile.

"May Merlin help us all." Severus and Remus replied at the same time.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you goes to my beta swamygliders for a great job.**

**Chapter Six -** **Miss Me - But Let Me Go**

Minerva checked each of little Harry's friends and couldn't help but be impressed with the wonderful job big Harry did transfiguring them. She then took them all to Filius Flitwick so that he could charm each of them so that they would always stay transfigured, as big Harry had requested. When they were finished, she took them back up to Albus' office before Harry woke from his nap so he wouldn't miss them.

When Harry did wake up from his nap, he stretched his little body while rubbing his eyes. He then looked around and saw his aunt, uncles granny and grandpa all sitting and talking to each other. Wanting out, he tried to climb off the couch but couldn't because of the cushioning charm Severus had put around him. Frustrated, he tries again but when he is not successful he yells out to get the adults' attention.

Everyone looked over to the couch to see what was wrong and smiled when they saw Harry awake.

"Just a minute Harry and I will cancel the spell so that you can get off the couch." said Severus. He then waved of his wand and Harry was able to get down off the couch. The little boy then made his way over to Minerva with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Minerva.

"Yuky" Harry said pointing to his nappy.

"Oh I see you're wet is that the problem? Would you like a dry nappy?' asked Minerva

"Pweassssssssssssssss Gwanny." implored Harry

Minerva turned to the three Godfathers and said, "Well gentleman here is your chance to learn how to change his nappy. Any volunteers to go first?"

Remus and Severus looked at each other then looked back at Minerva and said at simultaneously, "We volunteer Siriusཀ"

Minerva, Albus and Poppy all laughed at the priceless look on Sirius' face. "Thanks a bunch." Sirius replied with a frown.

"Anytime Padfoot." replied an amused Remus.

Sirius went over to the couch nervously. "Ok what do I do?" he asked Minerva.

Minerva stood beside him with a fresh nappy in her hand. "Well first you need to take off the old wet one."

Sirius leaned over Harry and undid his wet nappy and took it off completely.

"I wouldn't take it off all the way if I were you." suggested Albus trying to be helpful.

"Why not?" asked Sirius curiously.

Just as he finished his question he was hit with a warm yellow stream straight in the face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! You little ..."

A giggle came from the couch while the others in the room laughed hysterically. The only one not laughing was Sirius, who was making his way to the bathroom so he could wash his face while he muttered to himself.

"Well would one of you like to finish what Mr Black has started?" inquired Minerva.

"Sure I will try," volunteered Severus.

Severus went over to Harry and took the nappy that Minerva was holding. He then looked at Harry and asked, "Are you finished spraying people now?"

Harry giggled and replied,"Yes, me sink so."

Severus followed Minerva's instructions and soon Harry has a dry nappy on and also fresh clothes as well.

"That wasn't so hard. You just have to make sure you duck when you take the old nappy off." Severus supplied with a chuckle remembering the look on Sirius' face when he was hit by the stream of pee.

"Just make sure you have the clean nappy close at hand so that you can throw that onto him before your hit." Minerva said between spurts of laughter.

"He will be ready to potty train soon. That can wait for a few weeks so that he has time to settle in with the three of you then I will explain what you need to do to help him along with that." said Poppy.

"That would be good. When he doesn't need a nappy anymore then we wouldn't have to change them." grinned Remus.

Meanwhile Harry had gone over to the corner where he had left his friends and sat down totally engrossed in playing with them, ignoring the adults.

Minerva ordered tea and they sat down to drink the tea and chat about the events that are coming up.

Albus was the first to speak up. "Well we have a busy schedule this week." he says.

"First we have James and Lily's funerals to get through, then we have to get you boys moved in and settled as well as having Remus and Sirius signing the contracts."

"Contracts Albus?" asked Remus.

"Yes, it seems that I am in need of a History of Magic teacher and a Defense teacher. Professor Binns has decided after all these years he wants to cross over to be with his family and the defense teacher just up and left without notice last night. I was hoping that Remus would teach History of Magic and Sirius would teach Defense at least for the rest of this year. Next year you can switch to satisfy the curse on the Defense job," Albus explained.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Why not," they said together.

Albus always prepared got out the contracts, filled them out and then Remus and Sirius signed them. As soon as they were signed they rolled themselves up and vanished into thin air.

"Ok with that done let us go down and check on your quarters. I took the liberty of getting the house elves to expand Severus' quarters to include the three of you. You all have your own bedrooms, Remus and Sirius also have their own office. To make it easy for your three I included a door from your bedrooms to lead to your offices and then a door from you offices to lead to your classrooms." explained Albus giving them all the details.

"Harry lets go see your new bedroom scamp," said Severus with a smile.

" 'rends doo?" asked Harry.

"Of course your friends can come with you. They are going to share your bedroom with you," Severus informed Harry.

" 'tay" replied Harry with a huge smile on his face.

Minerva transfigured a bag that would hold all of Harry's friends and then helped Harry put the animals into the bag. When everyone was inside she then shrank down the bag so he could carry it easier. She then lifted him up and started down the stairs with the others.

When they got to their quarters Minerva sets Harry down so that he could explore his new home. Excitedly Harry started to run around the room looking at everything and touching everything he could reach. It was very good thing the house elves had moved all of Severus' dangerous items from the living room and put them in his storage room where Harry couldn't go.

"Your bedrooms have been decorated to suit your personality. Harry's room has a forest with animals that move on the walls and the ceiling that is enchanted with the view of the sky like the Great Hall. Inside it has a toddler bed instead of a cot, a dresser, a change table, a wardrobe, a toy box already filled with some toys and a small table to display his friends on." Albus informed the adults with a smile.

Severus caught Harry and took him to show him his new room while Remus and Sirius went to look at their own bedrooms. Harry looked around his room in awe and when he spotted the bed and ran for it, climbed up on it and flopped down onto his bottom with a grin from ear to ear.

"Hawwy big boy?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry you are a big boy so now you have a bed instead of a cot." replied Severus.

Harry climbed up and down the bed then laid his head down on his pillow and giggled. Meanwhile Albus, Minerva and Severus were watching his antics with smiles on their faces.

"So scamp do you like your new bed?" asked Severus.

"Yes" replied Harry who still had his head on his pillow.

Minerva puts the bag of animals down on the small table and then enlarged it. "Harry do you want to come and put your friends out on this table?" she asked.

Harry scrambled off his bed and came over to where Minerva was standing and took his little friends out of the bag while calling out their names as he does so. Soon they are all lined up on the table to Harry's satisfaction.

"Harry before we leave your room do you need a dry nappy?" asked Severus.

"Pweassssssssssssss Unkie Sevvy," replied Harry.

Severus picked him up and laid him down on the changing table. He grabbed a clean nappy to make sure it was ready first and then took the dirty one off and quickly replacedthe old one so that he didn't get showered on. He fastened it up then changed Harry's robes as well so they could have dinner in the Great Hall with all the other teachers. They wanted Harry to become used to the hall for when the students get back, because then they would have to dine there for everyday.

"Ok scamp lets go find your other uncles and make our way to the Great Hall to have dinner." said Severus.

" 'tay Unkie Sevvy," replied Harry on his way out the door.

"Unkie Pafoo, Unkie Mooey " yelled Harry.

"What is it cub?" askrf Remus coming out of his bedroom.

"Go fo num nums," stated Harry happily.

"Num nums?" asked a confused Remus.

"Yes, num nums fo tummy," stated Harry patiently.

"Oh you mean its dinner time." supplied Remus understanding.

"Yes num nums." Harry told Remus as if he was mentally slow.

Remus chuckled and went to tell Sirius that their godson was ready to go to dinner with or without him because the little cub was hungry.

A few minutes later the group head up to the Great Hall. In the middle of the hall only one table was set up, since only the teachers were dining in the hall. When they walked into the door all eyes were on them, they were all curious who the little one was that Albus was carrying.

"Everyone this little chap is Harry Potter and he is going to be living here in the castle from now on. He is being raised by Severus, Remus Lupin our new History of Magic teacher and Sirius Black who is our new Defense teacher. Please make them feel welcomed. I ask that you approach Harry one at a time, groups of people may frighten him right now. With that said shall we eat?" Albus explained to everyone.

"Num nums Gwampy," replied Harry.

"Of course my dear boy. Let us get you into your chair so that you may have some num nums." Albus stated indulgently.

The rest of the staff chuckled at the exchange between Harry and Albus. After everyone was seated Albus tapped his wand onto the table once and the food popped up for everyone to enjoy.

That night Harry was so tired that as soon as he laid down in his new bed he fell right to sleep with Prongs and Tigger snuggled in beside him.

Unfortunately, next day the three men ran into a problem with their new charge. After lunch they returned to their quarters so that Harry could lay down for his nap but the little scamp refused to lay down.

"No nap, me big boy," Harry stated determinedly.

"But you are tired and need to have a nap Harry," Sirius almost pleaded with the little boy.

"NO NAP," yelled Harry.

The three men huddled to determine what to do, Harry was so tired and needed to have a nap or he would be very grumpy all afternoon. Finally, Remus came up with an idea and they all agreed to see whether it would work.

"Ok Harry you win you don't have to take a nap but you do have to lay on your bed and rest for a bit like big boys do. Are you going to be a big boy lay on your bed with your eyes closed and rest?" asked Remus.

"West?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. Come on Harry and we will show you how." replied Remus.

They all went into Harry's room and Remus puts Harry into his bed. "Ok Harry all you have to do is lay there and close your eyes for awhile. One of us will come and get you when your rest time is over. OK?" explained Remus.

" 'tay Unkie Mooey." replied Harry.

Harry laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Within seconds he is sound asleep. From then on Harry no longer had naps, but he had rest times, because he was a big boy.

Time flew with everything that was happening In just a few short days they to prepare James and Lily's funerals organized, move Remus and Sirius into the castle and prepare for the students return a few days after the funerals.

Suddenly it was the day of the funerals and they have to rush to get everything ready. They all had breakfast in the Great Hall then they separated to get ready to attend the funeral. Severus first put on his dress robes and then took Harry into his room checked his nappy and then dressed him in his new dress robes and his new shoes which really fascinated Harry to distraction. Harry sat on the side of his bed admiring his new shoes while Severus packed his bag just in case he needed to be changed before they got back to the castle.

After packing Harry's bag Severus put a warm cloak with a hood and a warming charm on Harry, so that the little boy would not catch a chill. He also remembered to pack a extra blanket in Harry's bag just in case Harry did get cold he could be wrapped up in it snug as a bug.

They headed out of the castle as a group. When they got just past the gates they all apparated to Godric Hallow's graveyard where the ceremony was to take place.

Despite it being a chilly day there was a good crowd in the church where the ceremony was to take place.

Albus got up welcomes everyone and shares his thoughts and memories of James and Lily. Every once in awhile people would chuckle at a funny part in his tales. Then Minerva got up and shared her memories of the couple with everyone and again the crowd would chuckle at the couples antics. Sirius and Remus went up together and shared their memories of their honourary brother and sister. They told of some of the antics they got up to during their time at Hogwarts and some of their adventures after they were done school. They even included the bachelor party that they had thrown James the night before he married Lily, where they got drunk and then as one last adventure they decided to run through a muggle park naked as the day they were born. When Lily had found out about it she was mad and had sent stinging hexes towards each of them directed to a place no wizard wanted a stinging hex. Many of the wizards in the crowd crossed their legs with a wince thankful it was not them that had gone through that.

Severus was the last speaker, he stepped up onto the dais and made his way to the podium. He looked out at all the people who braved the cold to come say goodbye to James and Lily. He knew some of them were there just for publicity but he knew that the majority of them were there to say a sincere goodbye.

"In closing I would like to read to you a poem that Lily always liked." Severus sadly said.

Just as he was starting to talk there was a commotion in the front seats. He looked down and there was Harry fighting Black to get down.

"Dow Unkie Pafoo...wan Unkie Sevvy. Dow. Dow. Dow." stated Harry emphatically.

"Uncle Severus is busy Harry you need to stay here." said Sirius.

"NO wan Unkie Sevvy." demanded Harry who then kicked out his leg and made contact with Sirius' leg making the man yelp in pain and instinctively let go of Harry.

Harry then ran up to the dias and attempted to climb it yelling,"Unkie Sevvy"

Severus looked over to where Harry was trying to climb the dias and quickly excused himself for a minute. He went over and picked Harry up and took him back to the podium with him.

"Harry what is wrong?" asked Severus gently.

"Wan 'ou Unkie Sevvy." replied Harry.

"Ok Harry but if you stay up here with me you have to be quiet. SSShhhhhhhh." said Severus with his finger over his mouth.

Sirius was making a fuss about Harry being up on the dias with Severus until he heard his godson's next words.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh Unkie Pafoo, Unkie Sevvy day doe" said Harry with his little finger over his mouth.

Everyone chuckled a bit at a grown man, an auror at that being told by a one year old to be quiet. That effectively made Sirius stay quiet.

"Sorry for the interruption ladies and gentleman. Now the poem like I said was a favourite of Lily's and I thought it appropriate to read it at the end of her funeral," said Severus as he leans his head onto Harry's who had laid his head on Severus' shoulder with his little thumb in his mouth.

Severus cleared his throat and then read the poem in a clear soft voice.

When I come to the end of the road

And the sun has set for me

I Want no rites in a gloom filled room

Why cry for a soul set free

Miss me a little - but not too long

And not with your head bowed low

Remember the fun and love we shared

Miss me - but let me go

For this is a journey that we must take

And each must go alone

Its all in the Master's plan

A final step on the road to home

When you are lonely and sick at heart

Go to the friends you know

And bury your sorrow in doing good deeds

Miss me - but let me go.

~Amy Louise Kerswell

Severus wiped a stray tear off his cheek and then said, "Goodbye James and Lily Potter we will miss you but we will let you go."

With that said Severus walked down off the dais and approached Lily's coffin with Harry still in his arms. The others gathered around them.

"Harry its time to say goodbye to Mummy and Dada," Severus sadly told Harry.

Harry looked at Severus. " 'day go bye bye now?"

"Yes Harry. Say bye bye to Mummy." encouraged Severus.

"Bye bye Mummy, wub 'ou an miss 'ou" said Harry then he put his little hand up to his mouth kissed it and then extended it towards Lily.

"Nice kiss Harry. I am sure Mummy loved it,' Severus told Harry.

They moved over to James' coffin.

"Harry say bye bye to Dada now." Severus says.

"Bye bye Dada, wub 'ou doo an miss 'ou doo." Again, Harry lifted his little hand to his mouth kisses it then extended it towards James.

Then Harry started to cry heart wrenching sobs while burying his face into Severus' neck. It broke the hearts of all who were watching the touching scene of this adorable little boy saying goodbye to his recently deceased parents. There wasn't a dry eye to be seen in the room.

"Albus I am going to take him home for a bit and calm him down. We will see you in the Great Hall once I have managed to calm him down." said Severus while patting the little boy's back gently.

"Yes my dear boy take him in where it is warm and calm him down. We will see you in the Great Hall in a little bit." replied Albus.

Severus just nodded his head while he gathered Harry closer to him and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and then headed for their quarters.

Once Severus entered their quarters he went over to his favourite chair and sat down with Harry still cradled in his arms. He started to rock back and forth while singing Harry's favourite song softly to him. Harry is holding onto Severus' robes tightly. Harry soon calms down to where he is only hiccuping.

Severus took Harry to the bathroom and set him on the the counter. Gently he washed all traces of his tears off his little face. He then took him to his room and changed his nappy as well as his robes as they were damp from his wet nappy.

"Well Harry shall we go see what your uncles and grandparents are doing?" asked Severus calmly.

" 'tay. 'rends doo?" questioned Harry softly.

Severus looked over at all the stuffed toys that big Harry transfigured for little Harry who were sitting on a small table in Harry's room. "You may take two of your friends with you. Which ones do you wish to take?"

"Pwongs an 'igger pweasssssssssssss." answered Harry.

"Very well lets go." Severus replied after handing the two stuffed animals to Harry. He then picked Harry up and walked to the Great Hall with the little boy in his arms. They had decided to hold the reception here.

The halls were deserted as they walk because the students were sent home on a mini holiday to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. They will be returning back to school next week.

The two entered the Great Hall and all eyes turn to them. Severus ignored everyone and headed over to where Remus, Sirius, Minerva and Albus were standing and talking.

"How is he Severus?" asked Minerva with concern in her voice.

"He is doing well. Aren't you Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry looked up and nodded still clutching Prongs and Tigger tightly to him for comfort.

"Harry would you like some pumpkin juice?" asked Minerva

Harry nodded his head.

"Harry a verbal answer please." admonished Severus.

Harry looked at Severus who rose an eyebrow then looked at Minerva and said,

"Pweasssssssssssss Gwanny."

"Very good Harry." commended Severus with a little smile.

Harry looked up at him and smiled, he liked it when Unkie Sevvy praised him, it made him feel all warm inside.

When Minerva returned with Harry's juice, Severus put him down on the floor. That was so he could sit to drink his juice and play with his two friends as well. Harry was content with this arrangement as long as he could see someone he knew standing next too him.

A little while later Sirius came over and knelt down to tell Harry that there were some people who would like to meet him. Sirius took Harry's hand and led him over to a nice looking couple with red hair.

Sirius said to Harry, "Harry this is Mr and Mrs Weasley. They wanted to say hello to you. Can you say hello to them?"

"Hewwo." Harry said shyly while clutching Sirius' robes tightly.

"What a little darling you are." Mrs Weasley cooed.

"How about I bring my children over here to meet you so that you can have some friends to play with." Mrs Weasley says motioning her children to come towards her. Six children of varying ages came over to stand by their mother.

Harry took one look at all the redheads his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Then, he screeched, lets go of Sirius' robes and runs calling out, "Unkie Sevvyཀ Unkie Sevvyཀཀ UNKIE SEVVYཀ"

Half way to his uncle Harry tripped and fell but before anyone could rush to him he picked himself up with a disgusted "WATS" and continued to where his uncle was standing.

The people who were standing in that area had all heard what Harry said and laughed while telling each other how cute he was.

When Harry got to his destination he slammed into Severus' legs. He wrapped his little arms around Severus' one leg and held on for dear life, while at the same time trying to hide under Severus' outer robes.

Severus had heard Harry yelling for him and was about to rush to hime to see what the matter was, but then he saw Harry running to him and he stayed put to watch his journey across the room. When Harry tripped it was hard for Severus not to run to him and pick him up to saw if he hurt himself but he noticed that the little scamp picked himself up unharmed. He then heard Harry utter a toddler version of "RATS" in a disgusted voice. Severus shook his head with a small smile on his lips. It appeared he would need a chat with Black about watching what he said around the little scamp. He then he felt a little body slamming into his legs and little arms clamping around one of his legs in a vice grip. He looked down at the little scamp then bent down and picked him up. When Harry was securely in his arms Severus felt a little nose dive into his neck.

"Harry what is the matter?" asked Severus.

" 'cared," replied Harry.

"What are you scared of?" Severus. inquired

Harry pointed over to where he had come from and replied, "Wotsཀ"

Severus looked over to where Black was standing with the Weasley clan and understanding hits him.

"Yes there are a lot of them isn't there?" Severus admitted.

"But Harry they won't hurt you. They want to be your friend," continued Severus.

"Wewwy?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Yes really." replied Severus.

"Would you like me to go with you to meet the Weasleys Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded his head and said. "Pweasssssssssssss Unkie Sevvy."

Severus and Harry headed over to where the Weasley clan were still standing. When they got there Severus inclined his head towards Mr Weasley saying, "Arthur" Then turned to Mrs Weasley inclined his head again saying, "Molly".

Both Mr and Mrs Weasley inclined their heads saying, "Severus".

Severus puts Harry down onto the floor in front of him between his feet and Harry automatically lent back against his legs clutching part of Severus' robes in each of his little hands.

"Severus why did Harry run away like that?" asked a confused Sirius.

"Sirius you have to remember that the majority of his little life Harry was in hiding with his parents with no contact with other children and a limited number of adults as well. When all of the Weasley children came forward all at once it overwhelmed him and frightened him. He is not use to so many people around him. Why do you think he is sticking so close to us and not running around like he does in our quarters?" explained Severus patiently.

"Oh dear, the poor thing, I should have thought of that." moaned Mrs Weasley. "I am sorry Harry for scaring you like that. The children just wanted to meet you and say hello." said Mrs Weasley with tears in her eyes.

" 'tay," replied Harry with a shy smile.

Mrs Weasley smiled back then asked, "Harry would you like to meet my children one at a time?"

"Pweassss," said Harry still a little frightened and he grabbed onto Severus' robe tighter.

She motioned for a tall boy who is holding a baby to come over. When he reaches her Mrs Weasley took the baby from him and handed her to Mr Weasley.

"Harry this is our oldest son, his name is Bill and he is almost 11 years old. He will be starting Hogwarts next year." stated Mrs Weasley.

"Hi Harry," said Bill with a smile.

"Hi," replied Harry with a shy smile and a small grip on Severus' robes.

Mrs Weasley then motioned another boy over to her. "Harry this is Charlie and he is almost 9 years old."

"Hi there Harry." said Charlie with a huge smile.

"Hi," returned Harry with a shy smile.

"Harry this is Percy and he is 5 years old," continued Mrs Weasley.

"Hello Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you," said Percy while his older brothers just rolled their eyes.

Harry looked at Percy strangely then said, "Hi."

Mrs Weasley then signaled two boys forward and when Harry saw them he couldn't believe what he saw. The two boys look exactly alike. Harry looked up at Severus puzzled.

"Harry these two rascals are our twins. They are 3 years old. This is Fred (looking to her right) and this is George (looking to her left)." stated Mrs Weasley.

"Hi Harry" Fred and George all but yelled together.

Harry tried to step back farther and hide under Severus' robes but the man stopped him from hiding.

"Fred and George not so loud boys you're scaring Harry. He is not use to having rascals like you two around, like your brothers are." admonished their Mother.

"Sorry," both boys said at the same time.

"Hi Harry," said Fred a lot calmer.

"We want to be your friend," added George

."Hi. 'tay." answers Harry shyly.

The twins smiled then stepped back and a little boy about Harry's size came forward to take a hold of Mrs Weasley's hand.

"Harry this is Ronnie and he is your age. Ronnie say hello to Harry," said Mrs Weasley.

"No no no no," yelled Ronnie.

"Ronald be a good boy and say hello to Harry," demanded Mrs Weasley.

"Hi," said Ronnie reluctantly.

"Hi," returned Harry with a frown.

Mrs Weasley took the baby from her husband and gently pushed Ronnie towards him with a certain look that only married couples could understand. She then turned towards Harry and Severus.

"This little angel is our youngest child and only girl. Her name is Ginerva but we call her Ginny for short. She is almost 3 months old."

Harry looked at the baby then up at Severus and said, "Pwetty Unkie Sevvy"

"Yes Harry Ginny is a pretty little girl." replied Severus.

Harry then looked at Sirius and said,"Pwetty Unkie Pafoo."

"Your right Harry Ginny is pretty. She is gonna be a real heartbreaker." replied Sirius.

"Sevvy, Severus? I have never heard anyone call you Sevvy." enquired Arthur.

"Mummy do," said Harry helpfully.

"Lily was the only person that ever dared to call me Sevvy and apparently she passed that name onto Harry here. They are the only ones allowed to use the name" explained Severus.

"Mummy and Hawwy do." supplied Harry helpfully.

"Thats right scamp only you and Mummy," replied Severus with a small smile.

Harry smiled up at his uncle.

This was the moment the twins decided to be the adventurous duo they are and carefully approached Harry as they would not frighten him and asked together,"Hey Harry maybe we can play together sometime."

Harry looked up at Severus first then over to Sirius for an answer, which Sirius supplied for him "We will see what can be arranged gentlemen." said Sirius with a huge grin. The twins returned his smile with a "Brilliant".

"Unkie Sevvy?"

"Yes Harry?" answered Severus.

"Yukky," said Harry pointing to his nappy.

"Your wet?" asked Severus.

"Wet," confirmed Harry.

"Ok scamp I am sure Uncle Sirius will be glad to help you with your problem. Won't you Uncle Sirius?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Severus you know what happened last time I changed him." whined Sirius.

"Well this time make sure he is finished before taking the old nappy off and you won't get showered on." declared Severus helpfully.

There were snickers heard from the Weasley clan and Sirius went a bit red.

"Pweasssssssssss Unkie Pafoo," pleaded Harry then he giggled remembering the first time Unkie Pafoo changed his nappy.

"Alright little snitch. Where is his bag Severus?' Sirius asked giving into his godson's pleas.

"Minerva took it from me when we got here. So you will have to ask her." supplied Severus.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned around to face Arthur Weasley who was the one who had called to him.

'Yes Arthur?"

"If all else fails duck, " suggested Arthur Weasley before dissolving into a fit of laughter. He was joined by Molly, Severus and the two older children.

Sirius took Harry's hand and lead him over to where Minerva was chatting with some people.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Minerva where is Harry's bag he needs to be changed," requested Sirius.

"It is over by the back entrance door. You can change him in the back room there Sirius," replied Minerva.

"Great. Lets go little snitch," said Sirius.

"Oh and Sirius remember to keep him covered so that you don't get covered again," commented Minerva helpfully with a giggle.

"Ya ya ha ha," muttered Sirius on the way to the back room.

He changed Harry's nappy with no problems this time and then took him back to the gathering. Looking around for Remus, he spotted him and then he took Harry over so that he could say hi.

"Hi there cub" said Remus with a smile.

"Unkie Mooey" an excited Harry all but yelled, while wrapping his little arms around Remus' one leg.

"Wow quite the reception. Thank you Harry," says Remus with a huge smile on his lips.

"Unkie Mooey?"

"Yes Harry?" answered Remus.

"Me hunggee," replied Harry rubbing his little tummy which chose that exact moment to gurgle letting everyone know that Harry was definitely hungry.

Harry giggled at the noise and so did both Remus and Sirius.

"Well then, let us get you something to feed that tummy before it lets out another roar," suggested Remus with a chuckle.

" 'tay," replied Harry.

They walked towards the food table and half way there they encountered Minerva who was looking for Harry.

"Oh good you are already heading for the food table. I was just coming to find you for lunch." said Minerva.

"Yes Minerva we are," replied Remus with a smile.

"Gwanny me tummy roareded," supplied Harry seriously.

"It did?" replied Minerva trying to keep a straight face. She was finding it hard not to laugh at his oh so serious expression.

Harry nodded his head and said."Yes"

"Well then you better go feed it before it roars again, don't you think," suggested Minerva with a grin.

" 'tay," replied Harry dragging Remus to the table while Minerva shook her head laughing on her way to let Molly Weasley know that lunch was on the table and to help themselves when they were ready to eat.

She then made her way back to the food table and after filling a plate for herself she took a seat beside Albus at the table he was sharing with Severus, Sirius, Remus and Harry.

After he was done his lunch Harry looked over to Minerva and told her proudly,"Gwanny no can roareded."

"No Harry your tummy can't roar now because its full. Good job sweetie." Minerva answered with a smile.

Harry started to rub his eyes sleepily.

"Looks like someone is ready for a nap," commented an elderly witch passing by the table.

Harry sat up straight saying, "No nap"

"Of course you need a nap young man. A little one your age needs to have a nap every afternoon." declared the elderly witch.

"No nap" declared Harry starting to get upset.

"Harry. Harry look at me," demanded Severus softly.

Harry looked at his uncle with tears in his eyes. Severus went over and lifted him up into his arms.

"Your right Harry you don't have naps do you? What do you have in the afternoons Harry?" asked Severus wiping the tears off Harry's cheeks.

"Me west Unkie Sevvy," explained Harry proudly.

"Thats right because big boys don't have to have a nap but they do have to rest on their beds don't they scamp?" questions Severus.

"Yes Unkie Sevvy," replied Harry nodding his head.

"Well he is still a baby and needs his sleep. I don't think it's a good idea him being raised by three bachelors in a school off all things. This school is not a proper place for a baby, it is not safe for him here and I will be talking to Albus Dumbledore about this before the day is over you can be sure of that." threatened the elderly witch.

Severus looked around the room and spotted Minerva not far from them so with a smirk he called for her to join them. When she joined them Severus told her,"Minerva this lady standing here said she objects to the three of us raising Harry and that Hogwart's isn't a good or safe place to raise him and she was going to tell Albus so. What do you think of that?"

Minerva listened to Severus and when he was finished she turned to the elderly witch. "Is that true Alicia?"

"As a matter of fact that is exactly right Minerva," the elderly witch said.

"Well then let us go find Albus and discuss this right now and get it done with," suggested Minerva with a bit of steel in her voice.

They all wander over to where Albus was standing talking to a few people.

"Excuse me but before you start your discussion the scamp and I are going to our quarters now. It is rest time for the scamp. Harry say bye bye to Granny and Grampy, " said Severus.

"Bye bye Gwanny. Bye bye Gwampy me go west," Harry informed them.

"Bye for now Sweetie. You have a good rest," said Minerva kissing his little cheek.

"Bye my dear boy and have a good rest," said Albus.

As Severus turned to go find Sirius and Remus Harry looked over at his Grandparents and put his little hand to his mouth then extended it towards them. They both smiled at him and waved then turned back to the wicked...I mean elderly witch.

Sirius and Remus were standing talking to the Weasleys when Severus found them.

"Gentlemen, just wanted you to know that Harry and I are heading to our quarters for his rest time. Harry say bye bye to everyone," said Severus.

Harry rubbed his eyes then looked up and says,"Bye bye." Then laid his head down onto Severus' shoulder.

"Have a good rest Harry and we will see you later. Severus do you mind if we stay and talk to people?" Remus enquired.

"No Remus go ahead I have some marking to finish so I will stay with him. Enjoy yourself," Severus offered.

Severus inclined his head towards the Weasleys then turned and headed down to their quarters to lay the little scamp down for his rest "nap" time, for it has been a long morning for the little guy

By the time Severus laid Harry down onto his bed took his shoes and robe off and covered him up he was sound asleep. Severus stood there for a minute just looking down at the little one thinking how in such a short time this little person has come to mean so much to him and how very protective he felt towards the little one. He stood there remembering big Harry and his upbringing and he thanked Merlin that it would not be that way this time. He would fight anyone who tried to take Harry away from them. This child left his custody over his dead body. With a sigh Severus put a monitoring spell on the sleeping boy and then left the room closing the door only part way and headed to his desk to mark potion essays for the return of the dunderheads next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Life Goes On and Mistakes Are Made**

The next few days flew by quickly.

The students were arrived and made their way to their house tables for The Welcome Back Feast was just about to start and Harry was sitting between Albus and Minerva at the Head Table watching all the commotion with big round eyes. He couldn't believe that there were so many people. He kept checking to see where his uncles were. He felt safer when he knew that they were near him.

As the students filed into the Great Hall they noticed a little one sitting beside their stern Transfiguration Professor and they had to wonder who he was.

As soon as all the students were seated Albus stood up and called for silence. "Welcome back my children. I hope your celebration was a good one for all of you. We have a couple of changes in staff. Let me introduce you to Professor Remus Lupin who will be taking over for Professor Binns who decided to pass over to be with his family. And Professor Sirius Black who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Adams had a family emergency to attend to. I hope you will make them both feel welcome. Also as you can see we have a small addition to the Head Table. The child sitting between myself and Professor McGonagall is Harry Potter. He will be a permanent resident of this castle as his guardians are professors at this school. Please make him feel welcome and if at any time you see him without an escort please take him to the nearest teacher right away, thank you. Let us now enjoy our meal." The food magically appeared onto the table and the students helped themselves while staring at the Head Table where Harry was sitting.

Throughout dinner Harry was fussy because everytime he would look up from his dinner he would notice students staring at him. He became so upset he yelled out, "NOOOO WOOKཀཀཀཀ"

"Wan Unkie Sevvyཀ' whined a very upset Harry with tears running down his little cheeks. He was so upset that his breathing was coming out in irregular intervals.

Minerva passed a worried message down to Severus, who looked over and saw Harry was really upset so he immediately got up and went over to see what the problem was.

"Oh Severus Harry is so upset and we can't seem to calm him down and he is calling for you." stated Minerva frustrated.

Severus picked Harry up from Minerva's lap and Harry immediately laid his head down on Severus' shoulder.

"What is he so upset about?" asked Severus.

"It seems some of the students kept staring at him and he didn't like it." replied Minerva. "I will be talking to those students about it not being polite to stare." she continued.

Severus took Harry down to his place and resumed his seat. He patted and rubbed Harry's back until he calmed down. Then set him in his lap to feed him some dinner from his own plate.

Students from the Slytherin table started to stare, they had never seen their Head of House with a child sitting on his lap let alone feeding said child.

Harry noticed their stares and yelled, "NO WOOKཀཀཀ"

Severus looked up and gave them all a glare that made them return to their dinner.

"Its ok Harry those are my Slytherins, they won't hurt you," stated Severus.

Harry just looked up at Severus puzzled.

Sirius leaned over Remus and told Harry,"They are snakes Harry."

" 'nakez?" asked Harry looking at Severus for confirmation.

"Yes Harry they are my little snakes," confirmed Severus.

"Me 'nake doo Unkie Sevvy?" asked Harry curiously.

Upon hearing Harry's question Sirius sputtered his mouthful of wine all over the table coughing. Remus pounded him on the back helpfully.

"We will see what happens when you are older Harry, ok?" replied Severus with a smirk.

" 'tay Unkie Sevvy." Harry replied contentedly.

Severus enjoyed the rest of the meal not only because Harry was sitting with him but also because Black was still muttering about Harry's question of him being a snake too. The look on Black's face was priceless and Severus would remember it for the rest of his life.

After dinner was over Harry and his Godfathers went back to their quarters so that Remus and Sirius could finish last minute planning for their classes tomorrow. Severus too was going over his class plans for the morning while Harry was sitting on the floor playing with his Animagus friends.

Severus looked up from his class plans. "One of you are going to have to take Harry to class with you tomorrow as I have three different classes making potions that could harm him." explained Severus to the other two.

"He can come with me in the morning." replied Sirius.

Severus nodded then looked over to where Harry was playing. "Harry it is time for your bath. Please put your friends back on the table in your room."

" 'tay" replied Harry getting up to do as he was told.

After he is bathed and dressed in his pajamas Harry was tucked into bed. Each Godfather said goodnight and kissed him on the forehead before they left the room closing the door and casting an alert spell on him so that they know when he awoke.

The next morning Severus woke Harry up got him washed and dressed so that they could make it to the Great Hall in time for breakfast.

After breakfast Sirius took Harry with him to the Defense classroom. He put Harry down and handed him his friends out of the bag one at a time. "Harry be a good boy and play with your friends while I teach ok." said Sirius.

" 'tay" replied Harry.

The students filed into the classroom and found their seats. Harry ignored them all and played with his friends in the one corner of the classroom. After checking on Harry, Sirius began his lesson.

After awhile Harry became bored and looked around the room for something to do but the students and Unkie Pafoo were all busy. He really wanted to see Unkie Sevvy right now. He looked over at the door and saw that it is still opened a bit so Harry went over to the door and slipped out quietly as not to disturb his uncle and the students. Now all he had to do is figure out where Unkie Sevvy was.

Harry started down a hallway looking at the pictures and saying "hewwo" to a few who said hi to him. Harry wandered hallway after hallway trying to find his Unkie Sevvy but so far he only found empty hallways. Harry had wandered around for quite awhile and his little legs were becoming tired so he sat down on the floor to rest before continued his search for his uncle. He sat there wondering if he was ever going to see his uncles and grandparents again. Now he was scared and it getting cold here. He soon had tears running down his little cheeks and was hoping that they find him soon.

Meanwhile back in the Defense classroom Sirius finished explaining the spell they were to work on and turned to put a protective field around Harry so he couldnt be hit with any stray spells by accident and got the shock of his life. Harry wasn't there. Sirius looked around the room and then noticed the door was ajar. 'Oh no' Sirius thought. He got the class' attention.

"Did anyone see Harry leave the room?" he asked hopefully. They all shook their heads.

"Class is dismissed. I have to find my godson, if any of you would like to help I would greatly appreciate it. He couldn't have gotten far."

The students join Sirius in looking in the halls surrounding the Defense classroom but there was no sign of the little boy anywhere. Sirius was now getting very worried and knew he needed help searching. He was going to have to tell both Remus and Severus that he lost their godson. He could just hear Severus lecturing him about Harry's safety and how irresponsible he had been not to make sure the door was closed tightly and spelled so that it wouldn't open for Harry.

He asked for a volunteer to take a message to Professor Lupin, another one to take a message to Professor Snape and one to Professor Dumbledore. With the messages sent to both godfathers and the Headmaster he waited outside of the Defense classroom for them to come so they could organize a search for Harry.

The messenger arrived at Remus' classroom in record time and knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor but I have an urgent message from Professor Black that needs your attention immediately and I am to take your reply back to Professor Black." the young Ravenclaw girl said.

"Thank you Miss..." said Remus.

"Corbin Sir...Andrea Corbin" she replied.

Remus read the message from Sirius and his eyes became big as saucers.

"Tell Professor Black that I am on my way please Miss Corbin" replied Remus.

"Right away Sir" Andrea said before turning around and running off to deliver the return message.

Remus turned back to his class and dismissed them and then asked for volunteers to help search for his godson Harry. The whole class volunteered and followed Remus to the Defense classroom.

At the same time the messenger who had volunteered to go to the potions lab took a deep breath then knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Sir sorry to interrupt but I have an urgent message from Professor Black that needs your immediate attention and I am to wait for your reply." the messenger blurted out quickly.

Severus read the message and swore multiple time and then turned to his class and dismissed them while vanishing the potions they were brewing.

"Tell that idiot I am on my way Mr Tyler." snapped Severus.

"Yes Sir right away." said Mr Tyler while turning and headed back to the Defense classroom to await instructions.

The messenger sent to give the message to Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

"I have an urgent message for Professor Dumbledore from Professor Black that needs his immediate attention." supplied the student.

The gargoyle moved aside and the spiral staircase started to climb up to the next floor. Once he got to the office door and was about to knock the door opened so he could enter and head right to the Headmaster.

"Here is the message from Professor Black Sir." the student said.

Albus opened and read the message and then told the student to tell Professor Black he was on his way.

"Yes Sir" the student said turning to go down the stairs to go back to the Defense classroom to wait for instructions.

When Severus got to the Defense classroom he went right up to Sirius and glared at him. "How in the name of Merlin did he get out of the classroom Black?" he demanded.

"One of the students had left the door open and I didn't notice it until it was too late." replied Sirius solemnly.

Remus came between the two before they could get into it together and said, "Its no good dwelling on what was we need to get a plan together to search for Harry. He must be scared by now."

"Your right Remus we need to get more volunteers to help. We need volunteers to go to Professor McGonagall's class and Professor Flitwick's class to explain the situation to them and ask for volunteers to join the search." said Albus.

With the messengers going off to their designation, they started to divide the castle up into sections. Each teacher and a number of students would search each section then report back to the Defense classroom on their findings.

When Minerva with a worried look and Filius arrived with both their classes they each choose a section of the castle to search and then rushed off

An hour later there was still no sign of Harry anywhere. Everyone was becoming very worried.

"There are only these sections left to search. Lets pray we find him in one of these sections." commented Albus in a worried tone.

Severus and his group were searching a section of the dungeons that wasn't used anymore when a student stopped and called for him to come quickly.

"Professor please come hereཀ" requested the student staring down a dead end hallway. "There is something down this hallway at the very end. Could it be Harry?" she asked hopefully.

Severus half walked and half ran down the hallway to investigate. When he got to the end he saw that sure enough it was Harry and he sighed with relief.

"Harry?" he said softly so he would not startle the child.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. In front of him was the person he was searching for, his Unkie Sevvy.

"Unkie Sevvy!" exclaimed Harry jumping into Severus' arms.

Severus caught the little scamp and held him close to him to reassure himself that Harry was alright. He felt Harry shiver and quickly casts a warming charm on his clothing and wrapped him close to his chest with his robes pulled around Harry to warm him up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. If you would go and alert everyone that he has been found and let the Professors know that I am taking him to the hospital wing to get checked out by Madame Pomfrey as a precaution." requested Severus of all the students with him.

"Oh and 100 points to Ravenclaw Miss Corbin for good observation skills." Severus supplied then turned and headed to the hospital wing.

Andrea smiled widely and then ran to do as Professor Snape had requested.

Severus looked down at Harry as he is walking towards the Hospital Wing and kissed his little forehead and said,"We have been looking for you Harry for a long time now."

"Me no seeded you Unkie Sevvy" Harry told his uncle.

"That is because we just came to this area Harry. You shouldn't have left Uncle Sirius' classroom. You could have been hurt and that would have made myself and everyone else so sad." explained Severus.

"Wanded 'ou Unkie Sevvy" replied Harry with a bit of a pout.

"I know Harry but sometimes it isn't safe to be with me in my classroom so you must be with Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus or Granny. You must stay in their classroom unless you are with a grown up. Do you understand?" asked Severus.

" 'tay" replied Harry.

"No more wandering the halls by yourself. You need a grown up with you at all times. Understand?" asked Severus.

" 'tay" replied Harry.

They arrived at the Hospital Wing and Poppy met them at the doors of the wing.

"Poppy he was shivering when he was found so I cast a warming charm and kept him close to my body with my cloak around him to keep him warm. supplied Severus.

"Put him on the bed Severus and I will examine him to make sure nothing is wrong with him." replied Poppy.

Just as she was finishing her scans the Hospital Wing doors banged open and Sirius rushed in going straight to Harry. He scooped him up and hugged him tight to him. Then started to scold him.

"Harry you worried me to death. Why did you leave my classroom?" asked Sirius sternly.

"Me wanded Unkie Sevvy" replied Harry.

"You wanted Severus? You wanted SEVERUS! You scare me out of my wits because you wanted Severus? Of all the stupid things you could do. How could you do such a stupid thing?" Sirius demanded.

Harry didn't know what to say so he stayed silent and just looked at his uncle confused.

Sirius is so upset and relieved at the same time that he was unsure how to deal with it so he did something that he shouldn't have. He grabbed Harry by the upper arms and shook him while screaming at him.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Sirius yelled.

Severus wrenched a screaming Harry away from Sirius. He enveloped Harry in his arms and headed to the other end of the Hospital Wing to calm the boy down. Turning to say with disgust and anger in his voice, "You deal with him because if I do he will regret it."

Remus walked over to Sirius looked him in the eye and then punched him sending him arse over tea kettle.

"How could you do that to Harry. He is just a little boy and doesn't know any better. You owe that little boy a huge apology Sirius and you better pray he forgives you. You were to blame even more than Harry because you are the adult and YOU should have checked Harry's environment to make sure it is safe for him. If you ever do something like that again you will get more than a punch." Remus told Sirius. Afterwards he headed to the other end of the Hospital Wing to make sure Harry was alright, followed by Poppy.

Sirius got up and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. 'What have I done? How could I have done that to my own godson. What kind of monster am I that I can do that to a little boy.' he thought to himself. He then started crying long mournful sobs. "Oh my God what have I done? He will never forgive me. I have lost my godson forever." wailed Sirius mournfully.

"Mr Black I would recommend you pull yourself together and calmly apologize to not only your godson but his other Godfathers as well and promise to never to repeat this behaviour again. If you do not then you most certainly will loose not only Harry but your friends as well." admonished Albus.

Sirius looked over to where Severus, Remus and Harry were, he slowly got up and walked over to them.

Severus was sitting on the edge of a bed with Harry on his lap cuddled up close to his chest, sniffling while Severus was rocking him back and forth and running his hand through Harry's hair.

"Harry?" said softly.

"What do you want Black?" snarled Severus.

"Harry I want to say that I am sorry for what I did. I was upset and scared when I couldn't find you but that is still no excuse for hurting you as I did. I promise you I will never do that ever again." Sirius told Harry quietly.

"Severus and Remus I apologize to you as well. I allowed my temper to get the better of me and you have my solemn promise it will never happen again. I will even swear a Wizard's Oath if you want me to." Sirius told his fellow Godfathers.

"Are you ok Harry?" Sirius asked with regret in his voice.

Harry looked at Sirius then over to Remus and looked up to Severus confused as to what happened. All he knew was that Unkie Pafoo hurt him.

"Harry I am sorry I hurt you I won't ever do it again I promise." said Sirius.

"No 'urt 'gain?" asked Harry curiously.

"I will never hurt you again Harry." replied Sirius.

" 'tay" replied Harry who then laid his head down onto Severus' chest and cuddled into him.

"Let's go to the Great Hall and have lunch so that the whole school can see for themselves that Harry is in fact safe and healthy. We can discuss this in your quarters after lunch." commented Albus.

On the way to the Great Hall Sirius caught up to Albus to ask him a question.

"He isn't going to forgive me is he Albus?" asked Sirius with a sigh.

"Give it time Sirius. He is young and not sure why you did it. We adults know that your emotions got the better of you but he doesn't understand that. Go slowly with him and he will start to act "normal" around you again. You need to be patient." Albus told him with a stern look on his face.

"Yes Albus I will be patient and go slowly with him. Hopefully he will forgive me eventually." replied Sirius.

When they got to the Great Hall everyone was waiting for them. When everyone saw Harry in their dour Potions Master's arms they sighed with relief that he was indeed found and alright.

Albus stayed standing when they got to the Head Table and addressed the Hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen if I could have your attention please. As you can see Harry has been reunited with his guardians and no harm was done. We wish to thank all those who helped in the search for our little escape artist. Afternoon classes are cancelled today so use the time wisely."

The Hall erupted into cheers. The students were making plans of how to spend the free afternoon.

Harry was sitting on Severus' lap when the cheers started and he jumped from all the noise.

"Its ok Harry its only the dunderheads. Your safe." Severus said tightening his arms around Harry.

"Here have some lunch then we can go to our quarters." explained Severus.

After they finished lunch they all went down to their quarters so they could talk about what happened so that it would never happen ever again.

Severus attempted to put Harry down so he could go play but he was being very clingy and held onto his robes tightly so Severus carried him over to his favourite chair sat down sitting Harry down on his lap. Harry then leaned his head sideways against Severus' chest and closed his eyes listening to his uncle's heart beating while Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair to keep him calm.

The others joined him in the lounge, and no one mentioned that it is Harry's rest time. They allowed the little boy to cling to Severus until he felt safe again.

Sirius ended the silence. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him or scare him as I did. I was soooooo scared when he went missing and angry at myself for not making sure he was safe and relieved that he was safe and unhurt that I lost control. I regret it more than I can ever say." he said with his head hung.

"Sirius we understand how you were feeling because we were all feeling the same way ourselves but we controlled those feelings before we went to Harry's side. You have to learn to control your emotions. You don't want Harry to become afraid of you, do you? Let this be a lesson that you learn from and don't ever repeat." lectured Minerva.

"I promise I will work on it. I will get control of my emotions before going anywhere near Harry." Sirius said with his hand over his heart. "I hope that you can forgive me for what I did and accept my solemn promise to never do it again."

Remus and Severus looked at each other then at Sirius.

"Sirius I accept your apology and your solemn promise that it will never happen again and I swear to you if you ever break that promise and it happens again you will never see Harry ever again." Remus said with determination. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Remus I understand and I wouldn't deserve to be around him if I did break that promise." said Sirius sadly.

"Black I too accept your apology and your solemn promise and add that not only would you never see Harry again but I would make sure you are charged with child abuse. Don't think I wouldn't do it either. When it comes to this little guy I will do anything to keep him safe." Severus said stonily.

"I understand Severus and thank you both." said Sirius contritely.

"Now we can go on from here. Like I told you Sirius you will have to be patient with Harry so that you can prove to him that you will not hurt him again. He may be scared around you for while just reassure him that you will not hurt him and he will come to realize that you are telling the truth. You must earn his trust again." supplied Albus.

It was several months before Harry would feel comfortable enough to go with Sirius alone again. Sirius was very patient and went slow with Harry, taking baby steps to earn his trust again. Their relationship finally got back to what it was before the incident and Sirius was careful not to destroy that trust ever again. It hadn't been easy on Sirius but when he got really frustrated he would go for a walk and calm himself down and if he had to scold Harry he kept his hands either in his pockets or clasped behind his back so that he wouldn't be tempted to grab hold of Harry and hurt him again. Sirius finally learned to control his emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my wonderful beta swamygliders for doing a wonderful job!**

**Chapter Eight - Slytherinophobia**

Harry is a very well protected little boy, especially after his disappearing act from that one Defense class because not only do the teachers keep a close eye on his where a bouts but so do a number of the older students. Someone always knew where little Harry is at any given minute.

When Harry is with a teacher in a classroom the door is always warded as soon as Harry enters so that he can't leave without an adult taking down the ward and he is given "work" to do so that he feels like a big boy at school too.

Over the months since Harry has lived at Hogwarts he has found his way into many hearts. He is a very friendly child and will talk to anyone who takes the time to talk to him. He doesn't care what house the person is in unlike his Uncle Sirius. When Harry is talking or Merlin forbid actually sitting with the Slytherins Sirius always seems to find an excuse to take him away and almost literally drags him over to the Gryffindors but Harry being the stubborn child he is always finds his way back to the Slytherins.

Severus and Sirius have many a loud discussions about this many times after Harry is in bed and asleep without resolving the issue.

During dinner one day Harry asks to get down because he was done eating so Minerva who he was sitting beside cleans him up, takes him out of his chair and placed him on the floor.

"Harry remember to stay in this room." Minerva reminds him.

" 'tay Gwanny" replies Harry.

Harry made his way over to the Ravenclaw table and said hi to Andrea Corbin then to the Hufflepuff table to say hi to Jasper Jackson, then to the Gryffindor table to say hi to Naomi Green and finally ended up at the Slytherin table to say hi to and talk to Sebastian Tyler.

Several at the Slytherin table said hi to Harry (mostly girls of course for he is a little cutie). Harry returned their greeting and makes himself comfortable on Sebastian's lap.

"So Harry are you going to the Quidditch game on Saturday?" asked one of students at the table.

Harry just looked at the person as if they had spoke to him in a foreign language but didn't reply.

"Harry you remember the game with the snitch." said Sebastian to Harry.

Harry's face lights up at the mention of his favourite thing in the world well after his uncles, granny and grampy.

" 'nitch?" asked Harry.

"Yes the snitch. We play a game with it." replied Sebastian.

"Me pay doo?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Sorry squirt you aren't big enough yet. You have to grow some more first then you can play with us ok." replied Sebastian

Harry pouted and crossed his arms like he seen his Uncle Severus do.

The girls at the table thought this Is so cute and started to giggle which didn't go over too well with Harry who glared at them which only made the girls giggle all the more. Now Harry is really upset and has little tears running down his face.

"Ladies please you are upsetting Harry stop being so inconsiderate of his feelings or you will have Professor Snape wanting to know the reason his godson is so upset. Is that what you wish to happen?" asked Sebastian sternly.

This sobered up a lot of the students and the giggling ceased.

"Tank doo 'batan" said Harry.

"Your welcome squirt" replied Sebastian.

Meanwhile up at the Head Table Sirius was keeping an eye on Harry while he is at the snake table. When he noticed tears running down Harry's little cheeks he saw red. He abruptly stood up almost knocking his chair over and quickly made his way over to the Slytherin table.

"What have you done to him?" demanded Sirius loudly.

"We have done nothing to him Sir." replied Sebastian.

"Then why is he crying if you have done NOTHING." demanded Sirius loudly.

At this time Severus, Remus, Minerva and Albus made their way over there quickly.

"Sir he was crying because some of the girls were giggling at him and it upset him." replied Sebastian calmly.

"Harry would not be crying for something as silly as that." sneered Sirius.

"Professor Snape I swear to you Sir that we have done nothing to him and that is the real reason he was crying." Sebastian appealed to Severus.

"Harry is that why you are crying because the girls were giggling at you?" Severus asked Harry.

"Ya Batan saded dat dey baded and 'ou be maded at dem doe dey no duded no more Unkie Sevvy" Harry said with sniffles.

Severus handed Harry a hankerchief to wiped his face and blew his nose with Sebastian's help.

"There you see Black you have jumped to the wrong conclusion yet again, Harry is perfectly fine here with my house." Severus said with determination.

"I don't think he is and I think he should stay away from this table in the future. There is nothing but trouble here. Harry lets go you can sit with Naomi til the end of dinner." Sirius said with steel in his voice. But when he reached for Harry he was met with great resistance.

"NOOOOOOOOOO no wana Nomi. Tay Batan." Harry all but yelled.

"Harry James Potter I said go to Naomi now!" yelled Sirius.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TAY BATAN" yelled Harry with tears running down his cheeks.

Sirius went to take Harry from Sebastian but Harry held out a little hand and suddenly a burst of white light came shooting out and hit Sirius that sent him flying.

Everyone is stunned at what they had just seen, for Harry must be a very powerful wizard if he could do that at his young age.

Severus knelt down in front of Harry and talked to him quietly and calmly.

"Look at me Harry. Its alright you can stay with Sebastian. You need to take a deep breathe and calm down. Thats right good boy Take another breathe. Come on lets go to our quarters and you can play with your friends." said Severus.

Severus then turned to Sebastian and said, "Mr Tyler could you and Miss Wilde please look after Harry in our quarters while I, Professors Black and Lupin have a meeting in the Headmaster's Office?"

"Of course Sir." said Sebastian as he stood and lifted Harry into his arms.

Yancy Wilde nodded her head in agreement.

Severus looked over to where Sirius had landed after Harry magically threw him. Remus and Albus were over there helping him up and Poppy was scanning him to ensure that he is physically alright. Sirius was shaking his head.

"Black I want to talk to you in Albus' office, NOW." demanded Severus softly and deadly. All of Severus' students knew that tone of voice and they felt somewhat sorry for Professor Black.

Severus turnrf to the others and saif, "I will meet you up there. I am going to escort Mr Tyler and Miss Wilde to our quarters and inform them of the rules Harry is to follow."

Severus, Sebastian with Harry in his arms and Yancy made their way down to the dungeons to their quarters. Severus whispered the password and stepped back to allow the students and Harry to enter the room.

Sebastian put Harry down and looked around the room. It is definitely not what he expected his Head of House's quarters to look like, it was warm, cheerful and welcoming.

Harry approached Severus. "Unkie Sevvy?"

"Yes Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry put his arms up so that his uncle would pick him up. Severus bent down and picked Harry up and Harry put his head down onto Severus' shoulder.

"Go bye bye?" asked Harry.

"Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, Granny, Grampy and I are going up to Grampy's office to talk about grown up things. You stay here with Sebastian and Yancy and play til we are finished with our meeting. How about you go get your friends and introduce them to Sebastian and Yancy." Severus informed Harry.

Harry nodded and Severus kissed his forehead then put him down on the floor. A smiling Harry ran off towards his room to collect his friends.

Both Sebastian and Yancy are shocked at their Head of House using their first names. They didn't think he knew what their first names were. Their Head of House was definitely a mystery that they didn't think anyone would be able to figure out.

"We will put him to bed when we return so if he falls asleep on the floor just make sure he can't get hurt, is warm and comfortable." requestedSeverus.

"Yes Sir" they both replied

"Harry is allowed to play with his toys in the living room but only one at a time. He must put the one he was playing with away in his room before bringing another out. Please make sure you reinforce this. So if he is finished playing with his friends then they must go back on the table in his room where they belong before another toy can be brought out. The exception to this rule is Prongs and Tigger they may stay with him at all times as they are security items. I will see you in about an hour or two. I would suggest you use the time to do your homework." Severus said before he walked over to Harry.

"Harry behave for Sebastian and Yancy and I will see you after our meeting." Severus said and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately then left their quarters.

Harry made several trips between his room and the living room but finally he was done and lined up on the coffee table were several stuffed animals.

"Who are your friends Harry?" asked Yancy curiously.

Harry looked at her with a smile then picked up each one of his friends and introduced them to Yancy and Sebatian

"You are a very lucky little boy to have such wonderful friends to play with." said Yancy.

Harry smiled at her then sat down to play with his friends as he usually did at night. While Yancy and Sebastian took out their homework to work on.

**Meanwhile In Albus' Office**

As soon as the five of them were in Albus' office and were all seated, Minerva ordered tea and biscuits for them to have during the meeting.

"Now gentlemen what seems to be the problem" asked Albus as soon as the tea was served.

"Albus I am tired of Black trying to influence Harry against my House. He is always insulting them and if Harry goes over to talk to any of the students in my House that he knows, Black quickly goes over and redirects him to the Gryffindor table. Harry should be able to choose whom he wishes to talk to. I do not redirect him if he is over talking to the Gryffindors so I think Black should give my Slytherins the same courtesy." explained Severus.

"Albus I don't want MY godson anywhere near those evil foul Slytherins. They will contaminate my innocent godson or try to hurt Harry in the name of their Master and I will not allow that." stated Sirius in a forceful voice.

"My snakes are not evil or foul Black. They are innocent children like any other children in any of the houses including Gryffindor." stated Severus.

"That is a lie. Gryffindors are not evil and do NOT betray their friends." Sirius said defiantly.

"May I remind you that a certain rat did betray his friends and got them killed and YOU almost sent to prison because of him. And what house was he in Black? Was it Slytherin? No, I think not it was Gryffindor. You are letting your own prejudices influence you instead of getting to know the ones Harry talks to. Harry has good instincts and knows which students to stay clear of and which ones are safe to talk to or sit with. I trust the ones I allow him to sit with or he wouldn't be sitting with them." Severus pointed out.

"Do you remember those books big Harry gave us saying that they have general information in them? Well I was reading them last night after Harry went to sleep and I came across a letter in one of them addressed to you Black. I think you should read it. Read your godson's opinion on this very subject." Severus says handing over the note book. The page Severus wanted Sirius to read had been marked.

Sirius took the book and opened it to the page indicated and begian to read. When he finished he just sat there stunned and stared off into space thinking about what he read.

"What does it say Padfoot?" asked Remus.

Sirius silently handed the book over to Remus who read it out loud so that Albus and Minerva would know what Harry wrote.

**Hi Uncle Sirius**

**If you are reading this then I am assuming that Uncle Severus is fed up with your putting down his little snakes and has dragged you up to Grandpa Albus' office for a "meeting". Hmmmm I wonder how long that took? Hehehehe**

**By the way hi Uncle Severus, Uncle Remus, Granny Minerva and Grandpa Albus!**

**Now Uncle Sirius back to the subject at hand, I am sure that you know that not ALL Slytherins are evil anymore than all Gryffindors are heroes. **

**Remember what house the person who betrayed my parents and the person who poisoned me were in. Here is a hint: the symbol is a lion. In my time line there are people in all four houses who were naive and stupid enough to join Voldemort (Sorry and no offense intended to you Uncle Severus). There were also some Slytherins who went against their family to help me beat the Dark Lord, even though they knew that they could be killed or worse disowned if they were discovered. **

**Grandpa Albus told me something when I was 12 years old that I took to heart , he said that its our CHOICES that truly makes us who we are. Each choice we make in our lifetime helps to define who we truly are. That is what makes each of us a truly unique individual. Grandpa is very smart!**(Albus smiled broadly at this point with slightly pink cheeks at the compliment from his grandson)

**In my first year I was almost sorted into Slytherin, does that make me evil Uncle Sirius? You see the Sorting Hat said I would do well in Slytherin but did not put me into that house because I listened to other people's prejudices and believed them and asked or really it was more like begged the Sorting Hat not to put me into that house. I made a mistake and I admit it freely I shouldn't have choosen to listen to other people's prejudices, I should have made up my own mind but I did not. I apologize to you Uncle Severus and to your House for listening to and then believing other people's prejudices. I never made that mistake again and I hope you don't either Uncle Sirius.**

**Being in one particular house doesn't make a person evil, smart, loyal or a hero. I believe that we all have a bit of each House in us. Everyone is brave at sometime in their life, has the brains to solve a problem in their life, is loyal to their family and friends and can be cunning when need be. Its just some traits are more pronounced than others and that is what the Sorting Hat picked up. Right Grandpa? **(Albus nodded his head in agreement to this statement and smiled broadly)

**Uncle Sirius take this to heart. Judge a person for who they are and the choices they have made NOT by what house they have been sorted into or who their family are. Remember what my family was like and remember what your own family is and was like. Do you wish people to judge you by their example? I don't think so. I don't judge you by your families example and I am sure Dad, Mum Uncle Remus and even Uncle Severus never have. I love you for the person you are not because you were friends with my parents or because you were in Gryffindor. To me what house a person is or was in doesn't matter it's the person behind the lion, badger, raven and snake symbol I am interested in getting to know, then I will make a decision if I can trust this person or not.**

**Uncle Sirius you come from a family with dark roots yet you chose to turn away from that and lead your own life. Your family were always Slytherin with the exception of yourself. Don't judge all Slytherins without getting to know them first. You chose to turn your back to the dark what makes you think that others from dark families will not choose the same path as you did. Remember don't judge a book by its cover (muggle saying) Open the book and read it and get to know the story inside before making up your mind if you like it or not. **

**In conclusion Uncle Sirius all I wish is for you to give the Slytherins the benefit of the doubt and know that Uncle Severus knows which of his little snakes can and cannot be trusted with little Harry. ****TRUST HIM****. I do, with all my heart and with my life.**

**I love you Uncle Sirius. I know you will do what is right. **

**If not I know that Uncle Remus will make sure ya do. Hehehehehe**

**Your Loving Godson**

**Harry**

"Well that is truly a surprise. A Potter in Slytherin would have been a first. I am sure his ancestors would have been turning in their graves at the very thought." said Minerva.

"Yet if he had been in my House I probably would have known sooner about his abuse and had him removed from that house earlier than he had been." Severus said morunfully.

"I know you would have Severus. Thank Merlin we don't have to worry about that now." stated Minerva.

"Well Sirius are you going to take your godson's advice and give the Slytherins a chance?" Albus asked curiously.

All this time Sirius had been sitting and just staring off into space.

"Ummmmm I think I just might. Do you think he really was almost put into Slytherin? James' son in Slytherin?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think he would have wrote it if it wasn't true Mr Black." stated Minerva.

"I will try not to influence Harry against any of the Houses. And I will try to keep down the nasty remarks about the Slytherins. I apologize Severus. I won't pull Harry away from your snakes again especially if the little snitch doesn't wish to leave (rubbed his hip where he landed after being thrown by a year old) and will trust your judgement to know who can be trusted with our godson and who can't be." stated Sirius humbly.

"Damn" said Remus.

"What is it Mooney?" asked Sirius worried.

"I thought I was going to get the chance to stun you two and here you go and make up." Remus said with an exaggerated sigh.

Sirius threw a pillow at him while Severus just looked at him with one of his eyebrows lifted.

and Albus and Minerva were laughing.

"Well that is another crisis diverted." said Albus smiling.

"Let us go down and put the little scamp to bed. Also allow his babysitters to go to their dorms." said Severus.

"Who is looking after Harry?" asks Sirius.

"Two of my snakes, Sebastian Tyler and Yancy Wilde" replied Severus.

"You allowed two Slytherins in our quarters? demanded Sirius.

"Black we have just been through this. I trust Mr Tyler and Miss Wilde. They will take good care of Harry and will not allow any harm to come to him." replied Severus.

The three men head down to their quarters. When they enter they stop. On the couch Harry is laying on Sebastian's chest sound asleep with his little thumb of one hand in his mouth and the other hand clutched onto Sebastian's robes. Yancy had her head on Sebastian's shoulder with a hand on Harry's back sound asleep and Sebastian himself had his one arm under Harry's bottom to stop him from slipping and his head laid back sound asleep. They made a cute picture.

Severus went and got his camera to snap a picture or two before he woke the teens to send them to their dorms and to bed.

Sirius and Remus unattached Harry from Sebastian's robes and took him to his room to get him ready for bed and to tuck him into bed since it was past his bedtime.

Severus woke the two teens up gently as to not startle them.

Sebastian sat up quickly and said,"Harry?"

"It is alright Mr Tyler, Harry is alright and with his uncles getting ready for bed." stated Severus.

With a sigh of relief Sebastian relaxed.

"You two go straight to your dorms and get some sleep. Thank you for looking after Harry for us. Fifty points to Slytherin for being helpful. Good night Mr Tyler and Miss Wilde." said Severus as he is ushering them out the door.

The two teens smiled sleepily and headed off to the Slytherin common room and their dorms.

Severus went into Harry's room so that he can give the little scamp a good night kiss and he saw what looked like a World War.

"What is going on in here?" asked Severus.

"A certain little cub is refusing to allow us to change his nappy and get him ready for bed." replied an exhausted Remus.

"Harry what is wrong why aren't you allowing Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius to get you ready for bed." asked Severus.

"Wan Batan." demanded Harry.

"Harry Sebastian went to his dorm so he could get ready and go to bed." stated Severus.

"Batan go ni ni?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Yes Scamp and now it is your turn. Let Uncle Remus change your nappy and Uncle Sirius to help you into your pajamas. You can see Sebastian at breakfast tomorrow." suggested Severus.

It didn't take long after that to get the little scamp into his night clothes and tucked into bed with good nights and kisses from his three godfathers.

The three of them retired to the living room to relax a bit before they headed off to bed themselves.

Out of the blue Remus started to laugh.

"What is so funny Moony?ཁ asked Sirius.

"I keep picturing the look on your face Padfoot as you were hit by a one year olds spell and went flying.ཁ Remus barely got out because he was laughing so hard.

Severus chuckled at this as well because the look on Black's face was priceless.

"Ha ha ha. That was a powerful spell he sent towards me you know. I am going to feel it in the morning.ཁ whined Sirius.

"Well next time listen to the child when he is trying to tell you something. Although I don't approve of his using his powers that way I also don't think we should punish him for it either. I believe both parties were over emotional and what happened was a case of accidental magic. Albeit a very powerful one but accidental none the less." said Severus.

"I agree with Severus. Sirius you need to start listening to Harry when he tries to tell you something. That way you can avoid going flying without a broom." replied Remus with a bit of a chuckle.

"I found that out the hard way. I will listen to him from now on." promised Sirius.

"Well I am heading to bed its been a long day and the little scamp will be up early in the morning and will need a bath since he didn't get one tonight." said Severus.

Severus stood up then reached in his pocket and tossed the jar he took out of his pocket to Sirius.

"That will help with the soreness of your flying lesson" Severus said smirking then headed to his bedroom.

"Thank you Severus." said Sirius heading to his bedroom.

Severus just nodded his head in reply and shut his door.

Remus looked from one to the other and thought that maybe they will make this work after all. Then headed to his bedroom.

"Good night Padfoot" said Remus.

"Night Moony" replied Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my wonderful beta swamygliders for helping me with my story.**

**Chapter Nine - Harry's First Christmas At Hogwarts**

Christmas at Hogwarts was always a very special time of year but it was even more so this year because it is Harry Potter's first Christmas at Hogwarts.

Hagrid had brought in all the tree and placed them in the Great Hall ready to be decorated by Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and any student willing to help.

Remus and Sirius had always loved helping to decorate the trees when they were in school and now that they were a part of the faculty it is even more special to them especially with Harry there. They brought Harry down to the Great Hall with them so that he could watch the decorating of the trees for the first time. Remus put an age line on all the doors of the Great Hall so that the teachers and students can come and go but Harry would be unable to go through the any of the doors until the age line was dismantled.

Harry was so excited he had never seen such big trees before and he had never seen trees indoors before except in the greenhouse where Aunt Pomie works. Then when Uncle Filius started to add the fairy lights to the trees his little eyes shone as brightly as the lights themselves. He sat on the floor in the middle of the Great Hall (the house tables had been removed temporarily so that the decorators had room to move around) watching as each tree started to twinkle.

Sebastian Tyler came over to where Harry was sitting and sat down beside him.

"Well Harry what do you think of the trees?" asked Sebastian.

"Pwetty" replied Harry with awe in his voice.

Sebastian chuckled and asked, "Are you being a good boy so Father Christmas will visit you on Christmas Eve?"

Harry looked over at Sebastian with a questioning look and replied,"I goo boy. Unkie Pafoo day doe."

"Well then Father Christmas will bring you presents then won't he." replied Sebastian then got up and went over to help put decorative bobbles onto one of the trees.

Harry sat there with a frown on his little face wondering who this fodder kissmas was and why he would get presents from this stranger.

Remus looked over to where Harry was sitting to make sure he was still there and he hasn't disappeared when he noticed the frown on his face. He went over and sat down beside Harry.

"Harry what is wrong? I thought you were enjoying watching the trees being decorated. If you wish to go back to our quarters I can get one of the seventh years to take you, I am sure Severus is there working."

"No I wanna see twees." replied Harry

"Then why the frown Cub?" asked Remus.

"Batan say fodder kissmas gonna give me presenses and I no no him. No awwowed to get presenses from stwanger, Unkie Sevvy say so." explained Harry.

"Well it is almost time for you to have your bath and go to bed so why don't we do that now and I will tell you all about Father Christmas. I have a story book about Father Christmas that I can read to you. What do you say?" replied Remus.

" 'tay" said Harry standing up.

Remus called Sirius over to explain to him that he and Harry were leaving early and why they were leaving early if he wished to stay then go ahead but to say good night to Harry now.

"No I will come down to our quarters until after the little snitch is in bed asleep then return here to help finish up." replied Sirius.

The three of them all went over to Filius so that Harry could say good night to the man. Then went over to Minerva so that Harry could give her a good night kiss and hug. They explained to the two professors why they are leaving early and that at least Sirius and maybe Remus if Severus didn't object, will be back later on to help finish up the trees and the Hall itself.

When the three of them entered their quarters Severus who was sitting in his favourite chair reading a book looked over at them with a puzzled and concerned look on his face.

"Why are you back so early? Is something wrong?" asked Severus

"No everything is fine. Harry just had questions about Father Christmas so I told him if we came back early and he had his bath I would read to him how Father Christmas came to be." explained Remus.

"Oh ok. Are you going to bath him tonight?" Severus asked Remus.

"I believe it is my turn tonight." replied Remus. Then took Harry into the bathroom to start his bath.

With a nod Severus looked at Sirius. "Why did you come back Black?" asked Severus curiously.

"Wanted to hear the story too." replied Sirius with a smirk on his lips.

Severus just shook his head and went back to reading his book again.

Twenty minutes later Remus brought a freshly scrubbed Harry out into the living room, set him on the couch, told him he will be right back. A minute later he returned with a story book and sat down beside Harry and opened the book.

Meanwhile Sirius who wanted to see the pictures too sits down on Remus' other side. (He is such a child sometimes isn't he?)

Remus proceeded to read Harry the story "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" by Romeo Mullen. A muggle book he found in a shop in London when he was shopping for Christmas presents.

It is a story narrated by a mail carrier telling the story of Santa Claus (American version of Father Christmas). The story begins with an orphaned child being left on a doorstep with a name tag saying "Claus" and a note asking for the baby to be taken care of. The person whose doorstep the child was placed on was a mean man and he ordered his right hand man to take the child to the orphanage but on the way there the child and the sleigh he was on was blown away by a gust of wind to the forest on a far away mountain where a powerful and malevolent wizard who doesn't like trespassers lived.

When the animals of the region saw the baby, they quickly took him to the other side of the mountain where he is discovered by an elf family the Kringles. They immediately took the child in and adopted him as their own and named him Kris. He grew up learning all he could from his elf family and decided that he was going to restore the good name of Kringle to its former prominence of "First Toymakers to the King".

When Kris is old enough he volunteered to take toys to the nearest town, Sombertown where toys had been outlawed. At first the townspeople were frightened of Kris and the mentioning of the word 'toy'. The townspeople, including the children, were all forced into hard labour mostly by washing their stockings. Kris decided to brighten everyone up and handed out the toys the Kringles made, but soon the mean man who wanted to put baby Kris in an orphanage stopped him and chased him out of town.

Kris ran into the powerful and malevolent wizard on his way back to the Kringles, but before the wizard could finish him off, Kris offered him a toy train. This act of kindness melts the wizard's frozen heart and in return the wizard showed Kris how to see who is naughty and nice by magic through a Magic Crystal Snowball.

Kris delivered more toys to the children of Sombertown. For his efforts he became an outlaw when the mean man in charge of the town tried to stop him from delivering toys to the children happy and delivering toys. Kris along with his accomplice, the schoolteacher, hid in the mountains from the mean man. While they were hidden Kris grew a beard to change his looks. When the Kringles saw his new look they told him that his true birth name was Claus and that he should go by that name now. This is the name Kris asked the schoolteacher to share. The group then migrates to the North Pole where they eventually build Santa's Castle and Workshop.

Kris' legend, meanwhile, goes worldwide, and, having now fully styled himself as Santa Claus, our hero soon accepted his apparent inability to keep up with all the toy requests ... leading him to make his fateful decision to cut his number of visits down to once a year, on December 24.

The book ends with the mail carrier reflecting on what Santa's real meaning is all about. Even though the world isn't exactly a perfect place, if anyone can take Santa's example, we can be just like him. Then the mail carrier remembers that he still has a load of letters to deliver to Santa so went on his merry way.

Remus looked down at Harry after he was finished reading the book expecting to see him sound asleep but was surprised to see he was wide awake looking at the book in awe. Remus smiled at the look on Harry's face.

"You know that Burgermeister guy sounds a lot like Severus." Sirius commented with a laugh.

"Unkie Sevvy no mean Unkie Pafoo." Harry stated with his little hands on his hips and a baby scowl on his face. Harry then got down off of Remus' lap, went over climbed up onto Severus' lap and cuddled into him.

Severus smiled down at Harry and hugged him tight then looked smugly at Sirius.

"Is it me or does that poweful and malevolent wizard, Winter remind you a bit of Albus? asked Sirius totally ignoring Severus' smug look.

Both Severus and Remus nodded their heads in agreement. There are definite similarities between the two wizards.

"No, Gwampy wook wike Fodder Kissmas." Harry rebuked his uncles with a look of innocence on his face. His three uncles had to agree with him there, Albus definitely looked and acted like Father Christmas.

"Read it again Unkie Mooey." begged Harry.

"Sorry cub its time for bed. I will read it to you again tomorrow night ok." replied Remus.

"Pwomis?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I promise but you have to go to bed right now and try to be good boy tomorrow. Can you do that?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded his head. "I can do dat Unkie Mooey."

"Off to bed then cub." Remus put the book down on the couch and followed Harry to his room to give him a kiss and wish him good night.

Severus headed into Harry's room as well then stuck his head back out to comment to Sirius with a smirk, "Hey Black put the book down and come say good night to your godson...you can look at the pictures later or if you ask Remus nicely I am sure he would be more than willing to read the story again just for you."

Sirius put the book back down on the couch and headed into Harry's room with a growl directed towards Severus.

The time seemed to fly quickly and it was the night before Christmas already. Remus had to read the muggle book "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" every night for the last two weeks but tonight he has another special book to read to Harry at bedtime.

After lunch and before Harry's 'rest' time Remus decided to give Harry a treat by reading him another muggle story book he picked up. Harry was on his bed with his eyes closed as big boys do at 'rest' time and Remus read to him "Baby Christmas" by Richard Lawrence.

Baby Christmas is unhappy because Father Christmas is getting ready to leave to deliver gifts. To cheer him up, Mother Christmas dressed Baby Christmas up and put him in a little sleigh, along with a bag of toys. The young reindeer Rudolph Jr is hooked up to the sleigh. Suddenly, the reindeer's nose lights up, a sign that he is now old enough to fly. That's when the fun begins!

By the end of the story Harry is sound asleep with a small grin on his lips. Remus stood up and went out to the living room to sit with Severus and Sirius. Sirius asked if he can see the book. He sits on the couch reading the story chuckling every so often.

Remus turned to Severus with a small smile and commented, "Sometimes I wonder who is the child is here, Sirius or Harry." Remus chuckled.

"Indeed" replied Severus with a smirk.

Sirius ignored them both because he was to engrossed in the book Remus bought for Harry.

That night Remus brought out the special book he had purchased to read to Harry on Christmas Eve hoping to start a tradition. Sirius was almost bouncing off the walls of their quarters he was so excited about the new story that Remus was going to read that night. He wasn't sure who was more excited Harry or Sirius.

After Harry's bath Remus, Harry and Sirius all sat on the couch with the book "The Night Before Christmas" by Clement C. Moore.

.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
"Now Dasher! now Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! on Cupid! on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porchཀ to the top of the wall!  
Now dash awayཀ dash awayཀ dash away all!"  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little I drew in my hand, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly,That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,

_**"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."**_

Harry looked up at Remus after the story was finished and gave him a bright smile.

"Again Unkie Mooey."

"Sorry cub its time for bed or Father Christmas won't come visit you and leave presents." replied Remus.

With that said Harry jumped down off of Remus' lap and ran to his room, jumped into his bed and covered himself up over his head. When his uncles came into the room a second later all they heard are little pretend snores coming from the bed. They smiled at each other and Severus says to the other two. "Well I guess he was too tired to wait for his good night kisses from us guys we might as well go back into the living room and read til our bedtime." With that said they started to leave but before they could take one step farther towards the door Harry pulled the covers from over his head with a loud, "NOOOOOOOOOOO".launched himself off the bed over to his Uncle Severus and grabbed onto his robes and looked up at him with tears running down his little face.

Severus bent over and scooped Harry up into his arms and Harry buried his little nose into his uncles neck.

"Harry we were joking we would never leave without giving you a good night kiss and tucking you in scamp." Severus told Harry softly taking out his handkerchief and wiping the tears off Harry's face.

"Pwomis?" asked Harry.

"We promise." replied all three men together.

" 'tay" replied Harry sleepily.

Severus took Harry over to his bed and tucked him in and bent down and gave him a good night kiss and wished him sweet dreams. Sirius followed then Remus. Severus stayed a bit longer to run his hand through Harry's hair to make sure he was calmed down enough to fall asleep then he left the room but left the door ajar for a bit just in case Harry called out for them.

The men felt guilty for upsetting Harry like that especially since they knew how much Harry looked forward to the special routine they have at his bedtime. They won't try that joke again until Harry is older and more secure.

They each picked up a book to read. Severus had a potions book, Remus had a history book and of course Sirius had the story book that Remus had just read to Harry and was reading it. Both Severus and Remus just shook their heads and continued to read their own books.

A couple hours later Severus got up and went to check on Harry who he found spread out in the middle of his bed with his covers scrunched up at the end of his bed. Severus gently moved Harry's feet so that he could get the covers from the foot of the bed and cover the child up again. He stood and stared down at the sleeping child, smiled and thanked Merlin the child is in his life. He put the monitoring spell on Harry and then left the room quietly shutting the door.

"Is he asleep?" asked Remus.

"Yes sound asleep." replied Severus. "Shall we get everything ready and have an early night? I am sure the little scamp will have us up earlier than usual in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius said reluctantly putting the book down to help the other two with Harry's gifts from Father Christmas.

"You know he is going to be totally spoiled this year and I hope everyone doesn't make it a habit of it. I don't want him becoming a spoiled brat." commented Severus.

"We can make sure it is this year only that he gets this many gifts. I think everyone wants to spoil him this year because it is his first Christmas without James and Lily." stated Remus sadly.

"That is true, they want to try and make up for them not being here with the extra gifts." said Sirius just as sadly.

"Well as long as it isn't an annual event then I guess it is ok this time but we must make it clear that no amount of extra presents are going to make up for his parents' absence. All we can do is talk to him about them and have a lot of pictures around of them so he knows who they are and that they sacrificed their lives so that he could live." Severus said with a sad sigh.

Sirius and Remus both nodded their heads in agreement and went to get the presents that were hidden in their rooms. After putting them under the decorated tree the three men headed to their own rooms wishing each other a good night.

It seemed like he had just gotten to sleep when Severus felt a small body land on him. He turned over to see what time it was and was stunned to see it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Wake up Unkie Sevvy Fodder Kissmas was here." said Harry excitedly.

"Harry it is too early in the morning to be up. Come under the covers and try to go back to sleep for a few more hours." said Severus holding the covers back so Harry can climb in.

Harry climbed in under the covers and snuggled into Severus while Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair to see if he can get him to go back to sleep and wake up at a more decent hour. He figured noon would be a good time but doubted he would be so lucky. Slowly Harry's eyes began to close and soon he was sound asleep again so Severus closed his eyes and joined him in slumberland.

At seven o'clock Severus heard a big commotion going on in the living room so he gently extracted himself from a still sleeping Harry, put on his dressing gown and slippers then headed out to see what the problem was at this ungodly hour. Shutting his bedroom door but not latching it behind him he finally looked up to see Remus, Sirius, Albus and Minerva in the living room with Sirius frantically pacing the floor.

"What is going on?" demanded Severus in a low voice.

"Harry is missing." Sirius told Severus frantically. "I got up a bit ago and went in to check on him and he wasn't there. So I check the bathroom and then Remus' room but he is no where to be found. What if he got out and is wandering the halls again? Why didn't the monitoring spell work?" Sirius then continued to pace frantically back and forth while Remus tried to calm him down telling him that they will find him.

Severus pinched his nose in between his eyes for a minute then looked up at Sirius and calmly asked him, "Black you idiot did it ever enter that pea brain of yours to maybe check my room to see if he is there?"

Just as Severus finished this statement Harry came wandering out of Severus' room rubbing his eyes stating that he was wet and needed to be changed please. Severus bent down and scooped the child up and headed to Harry's room to change his nappy thinking that maybe in the new year they would begin to potty train him so that they can get him out of these nasty things. He also got Harry dressed so that they could go up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Back in the living room Sirius was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands thinking how stupid he was to not think of checking Severus' room for Harry before starting to panic. Remus was thinking the same thing.

"I can't believe I never thought to check Severus' room for Harry" whined Remus shaking his head.

"Well now that we know where Harry is we will go so we can get dressed. See you in the Great Hall for breakfast gentlemen." said Albus with amusement in his voice.

Minerva followed Albus out shaking her head in amusement but was relieved that little Harry wasn't really missing just misplaced for a bit.

Remus and Sirius went to their rooms and got dressed while Severus was changing Harry. When Severus came out of Harry's room he told the other two that he was going to get dressed so that they could leave for the Great Hall. They sheepishly grinned and nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

When they reached the Great Hall they are each greeted by Albus, Minerva and all the other teachers who stayed at school for the holidays with hugs and wishes of a Happy Christmas. They all sat down to eat.

After a big breakfast Severus, Harry, Remus, and Sirius head down to their quarters accompanied by Albus and Minerva. Once there Harry finally noticed all the presents under the tree and his little eyes grew big.

With awe in his little voice he went over to Severus and says," Look Unkie Sevvy Fodder Kissmas was here."

"I see that scamp. How about you sit down and we can start opening these or it will take you until next Christmas to open them all." suggested Severus.

Harry climbed up onto Severus' lap and patiently, well as patiently as an almost 2 year old can be, waited for a present to be given to him to open. Harry tore paper after paper off his mountain of presents until there were no more left. Harry had received many books both muggle and wizard, a toddler potion kit (from Uncle Severus of course), a knitted sweater with a snitch on the front (from the Weasleys), a child's broom, toddler wizard games, training underwear along with other articles of clothing, a small tricycle (a muggle toy), dragon figures, wizard figures and tons of chocolate and other variety of candies (give you three guesses who gave him the majority of these). Over all Harry was one very spoiled little boy who didn't know what to play with first. When he had opened the potion kit from Severus and was told what it was his little eyes lit up looking at Severus asked if they could go make a "poshun" now. Everyone including Severus chuckled at this and he promised Harry that they would make a potion together tomorrow using his potion kit. Harry was satisfied with this and continued to open the rest of his presents.

By the time everyone was finished opening their gifts it was time for lunch in the Great Hall. It was a small meal for they wish to save room for the huge Christmas dinner that would be served.

After lunch Harry was so hyper that it was impossible for the three uncles to get him to lay down for his 'rest' time. Finally Severus had to take him into his room after politely (with a smirk of course) telling the other two where Harry will be so they don't worry. Severus laid down on his bed with Harry cuddled into him and started to run his fingers through his hair also running his thumb down his little nose every so often to encourage his little eyes to close. It took awhile for Harry to calm down and give in but he finally did, so Severus took the opportunity and closed his eyes and had a 'rest' time with Harry.

After he and Severus woke up Harry played with his Christmas presents, with Prongs and Tigger along side him as he was introduced them to his new toys. This kept him occupied til it was time for dinner and they all got dressed up in their good robes and headed up to the Great Hall.

"Happy Christmas Everyone" said Albus in welcoming all to Christmas dinner. He then sat down and took the wizard cracker near his plate and offered one half to Minerva so that they can pull it at each end til it popped open. The sound the cracker made when it popped open frightened Harry who started to scream. Severus who is sitting beside him took him out of his highchair and comforted him explaining to him it is just noise and wouldn't hurt him. Severus then proceeded to show Harry they were harmless. After putting a muffling spell on Harry's ears Severus and Remus pulled on a cracker and out popped a silly wizard hat and toys. After showing Harry the toys that were in the cracker he calmed down but Severus decided to keep the muffling spell on him and kept him on his lap until all the crackers were pulled.

After a humongous meal they all retired to the Godfathers' quarters to relax before heading to bed. Remus allowed Harry to choose what book he wished to be read to him that night after his bath. Harry thought for a minute then said he wanted the one that had the wizard like Gwampy. So a little pink in the cheeks Remus got up and got "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town". When Remus got to the part where Winter was Harry looked over at his grandfather and said," Wook Gwampy he wike 'ou. Unkie Pafoo, Unkie Mooey and Unkie Sevvy day doe."

Albus got up looked at the picture of the wizard Harry was referring to and started to laugh as Harry's three uncles go kind of pink.

"He does have a similar look doesn't he?" replied Albus still chuckling.

Remus quickly continued the story to cover up his embarrassment. After finishing the story Harry is told it was time for bed and is chased into bed by Sirius as a dog. Everyone came in and starting with his Grandparents they gave him a kiss and said good night. Harry enjoyed this part of going to bed the most. It made him feel safe and loved. Everyone left the room after putting the monitoring charm onto Harry making sure this time it would work to alert them when he woke up.

Everyone sat down in the living room and sighed in relief. Harry was a very active little boy and took a lot of energy to keep up with him all day.

After a bit of silence Albus picked up the story book Remus read to Harry and flipped through the pages.

"So I remind you of a powerful and malevolent wizard who doesn't like trespassers eh?" questioned Albus with a mad twinkle in his eyes.

The three men all stutter and go a very nice shade of pink at this. Which sent both Albus and Minerva into fits of laughter not only because of the comparison but also for the look on the three mens' faces. With laughter still ringing around them Albus and Minerva bid the men good night and left for their own quarters.

"We definitely have to watch what we say around that little scamp." Severus pointed out.

"Yes, definitely." confirmed Remus and Sirius together.

Severus, Remus and Sirius all decided to go to bed shortly after Albus and Minerva left as it had been a very long day for all of them. After checking on Harry and making sure that the monitoring spell was still on him they said their good nights and retired for the evening each thinking to themselves that it had been the best Christmas they had ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank to my wonderful beta swamygliders for correcting my mistakes.**

**Chapter Ten - Harry Turns Two**

After the Christmas break ended, time seemed to fly by, and before the three men knew it was the end of July. They had a big party planned for Harry's second birthday. They were going to transform the Great Hall into a children's playground and invite other children, mainly the Weasley children, and Neville Longbottom, over to play with Harry. They figured that Harry would not be comfortable with many people around, as he is still very wary of crowds and people he didn't know.

After the new year Severus, Remus and Sirius consulted with Poppy on how to potty train Harry. At first it was ackward for not only Harry but for his guardians, but now the only time they had to put a nappy on Harry is at "rest time" and bedtime. During the day Harry had been very good at saying he needed to go potty but occasionally he had an accident. It upset the small boy, but that was to be expected when first starting to potty train a child. The guys made sure they praised Harry when he woke up dry and headed right to the bathroom. Harry like all small children loved being told he was a big boy now, because he went potty in the toilet instead of wearing nappies all day. He enjoyed the freedom underwear gave him that a nappy never had before.

On the morning of July 31st Harry woke up to see his three uncles and his grandparents standing around his bed. Harry smiled at the unexpected surprise but was still puzzled why the most important people in his life were all around his bed this morning.

When they saw that Harry was awake, they all said Happy Birthday simultaneously. Harry received hugs and kisses from all and then Minerva took Harry to go potty, get washed and dressed. She put out a nice maroon coloured robe for Harry to wear to breakfast but Harry didn't want to wear that colour today. So he kept saying no when she tried to put the robe on him. Getting frustrated she called the others for help. If they didn't get the little scamp dressed soon they would be late for breakfast. Severus came to her rescue but Harry absolutely refused to wear that robe and neither one could persuade him to change his mind.

Finally Severus went over to Harry's wardrobe, opened it and then asked, "Harry which robe would you like to wear this morning?"

Harry proceeded to his uncle who lifted him up so that he could point to the robe he wanted to wear this morning. Harry pointed to the navy blue robe, so Severus put him down and reached in to take it down. He then handed it to Minerva so that she could finish getting him dressed while Severus turned back around and hung the maroon robe in the wardrobe for another day.

Once they were in the living room again Severus turned to the others and informed them. " It seems that Harry has decided that he is a big boy now therefore he should be able to decide what he wear during the day. I think we should encourage this behaviour."

"I agree." replied Remus. "It will develop his independence and structure his decision making skills."

Everyone nodded their heads. From then on Harry was given a choice of what robe he wished to wear for the day.

Now that Harry was dressed they all headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast Harry, his Godfathers and his Grandparents walked down to their quarters so that they could give Harry their presents to open in private, as he would have plenty of presents to open at his party. Harry was so excited it was like Christmas all over again. Gift after gift he tore the paper off of and sent the paper flying. After he was finished opening all his gifts, it looked like he had been in a ticker tape parade.

Grandpa Albus gave him some more sweets both muggle and wizard which Uncle Severus would hide so the little scamp could't get into them without one of his Godfathers assuring he ate one at a time. Merlin forbid the little scamp had any more energy than he already did.

Minerva gave him a series of books that dealt with different topics. For example one dealt with manners another dealt with lying, and more on that line. Each book stars a little wizard that looked almost like Harry and showed the little wizard how each topic can be handled and improved.

Uncle Mooney gave Harry some more story books both muggle and wizard. There was the Winnie the Pooh series and the Little Engine That Could as well as The Tales of Beedle Bard.

Sirius gave him a toddler broom. The man had begged all the others to allow him to buy Harry his first broom. After much begging, the others had relented and allowed him, since it meant so much to him that he bought Harry his first broom. He bought the best broom he could find, and it had all the charms on that would protect his little snitch when he was riding it.

Severus had thought long and hard about what to give Harry for his birthday. Finally, he had a great idea and enlisted Albus' help. Severus asked Albus' permission to make another room off of their quarters and then he went shopping for what he needed to make the room special.

When it was his turn to give Harry his gift he lead Harry to a new door off the living area. Severus opened the door to reveal a most beautiful playroom anyone had ever seen. There was a toddler slide, toddler swing hanging from the ceiling which he could only use when an adult was in the room with him, a toddler jungle gym, a toddler easel with fat crayons just right for little fingers to hold onto as well has paints which could only be used with adult supervision and the floor was covered in a special tumble mat. The mat was squishy to walk, run, and jump on and specially designed to protect the child from injury if they were to fall off any of the equipment. The house elves had even painted the walls in bright colours depicting different scenes. On one wall, there was a forest with animals that were both muggle and wizardry. Another wall, had a beautiful rainbow with white fluffy clouds that moved across the wall. In the daytime there was a sun shining and at night there were stars shown around the rainbow. The next wall, had a picture of Hogwarts on it and at night the lights in the rooms of the castle shine. The final wall had a great big artist's easel painted on it with the words HARRY'S MASTERPIECES painted across the top of the easel, so that they could hang all of Harry's creations up on the wall for everyone to admire. There was also a monitoring charm on the room so that if no one were in the room with Harry they knew exactly what he was doing and that he was safe.

Harry loved his new playroom. They had let him spend an hour in the room trying out all the equipment and the easel. On the Masterpiece wall hung one in crayon picture and the two paintings by the time they had to clean up for lunch.

After lunch Harry went down for his "rest time" without any fuss because his Godfathers told him that after his "rest time" he would be able to play in the Great Hall with some other children.

Two hours later Harry woke up and the first thing he asked was, "Time to pway?"

Severus replied, "Not yet scamp lets get you washed, and put some clean robes on you then we can go up to the Great Hall and wait for your guests to arrive."

Immediately after Harry was finished in the bathroom Severus asked Harry which robe he would like to wear to his party. After getting him dressed in his green with silver trim robe black trousers and white shirt the group walked up to the Great Hall.

When the doors opened to the Great Hall, Harry stood there staring at the wondrous sight. The Great Hall looked just like a great big playground with swings, sandboxes, jungle gyms, slides, a huge ball pit, and an inflatable castle that the children could bounce in. Harry couldn't decide which one to try out first he was so excited.

As Harry was trying to decide what to play on first the fireplace at the end of the Great Hall glowed green indicating that their first guests were arriving. When they saw the group they made their way over to greet their guests.

Out of the flames emerged Arthur Weasley with George and Fred, followed by Bill, Charlie and Percy and then Molly Weasley came through with Ron and Ginny.

Harry hid behind Severus' legs peeking out as each group came out of the fireplace. He couldn't figure out why they weren't getting burned standing in the fire like that. Harry decide he would ask his uncles later; they would know because they knew everything.

Severus, Remus and Sirius greeted Arthur and Molly then Severus said to the boys, "Welcome to Harry's Second Birthday Party gentlemen."

"Thank you for inviting us Professor Snape. Professor Lupin and Professor Black." replied Bill sincerely. At this all the boys except Ron nodded their heads in agreement.

Severus gently pulled Harry out from behind him saying, "Harry you remember the Weasleys don't you. You met them once before. This is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and baby Ginny."

Harry stood and thought for a moment, he then looked up at Severus and replied, "When Mummy and Dada went bye bye?"

"Yes, Harry." answered Severus gently.

Harry smiled and went over to the boys. "Wanna play?" he asked shyly.

"Sure!" all the boys except Ron answered.

"I don't wanna play with a baby." Ron said cruelly.

"Am not a baby. I big boy now." replied Harry with his little hands on his hips.

"Ron you are being rude." said Bill with a raised voice.

"So I don't care. He is still a baby and I don't play with babies." replied Ron with a stamp of his one foot.

"Ronald behave yourself or I will take you home this instant and you can have a nap" scolded Mrs Weasley.

With that statement from his Mom who he knew meant every word she said sneered at Harry then turned his back on him.

"Lets go play." says Bill to defuse the situation.

"Just a moment gentlemen please. Harry there is one more guest to greet before you can go and play." said Severus.

Just then the fire glowed green once more, while Augusta Longbottom, and her grandson Neville stepped out.

Severus, Remus and Sirius greeted Augusta and then Remus said to Neville. "Welcome to Harry's Second Birthday Party Neville and a Happy Belated Birthday to you as well."

Neville looked down but answered shyly, "Tank you, Sir."

"Ok Harry that is everyone you may go and play now." stated Severus

"Harry before you do I want you to meet Neville, his second birthday was yesterday." stated Remus. "How about saying hi to him and allow him to play with you and the Weasley boys."

"Hi Nebil, wanna come pway wiff us?" asked Harry shyly.

Neville looked up at his grandmother and with her nod he replied,"Yes, I would like dat."

Harry took Neville's hand and then they rushed off after the Weasley boys to start to playing on the equipment until it was time for dinner.

All too soon, well at least in the boys' opinions it was time to stop playing and have dinner. They all gathered around the circular table that appeared in the Hall complete with the proper chairs that were needed for each child and adult in attendance.

The table filled with all their faviourite foods, which pleased everyone. The adults helped the younger children to fill their plates and to pour their pumpkin juice. The house elves outdid themselves again and everyone enjoyed the meal immensely.

After the meal was done and the dishes disappeared back to the kitchen a big cake replica of Hogwarts appeared in front of where Harry was sitting. On the sign in front of the school were the words 'Happy 2nd Birthday Harry' and a candle on each end.

"Harry make a wish and blow out the candle." Sirius said to Harry.

Harry stood on his chair with Severus on one side and Remus on the other supporting him so that he didn't fall. Harry leaned over and attempted to blow out the candles but much to his frustration they refused to go out. Finally, ticked off at the candles for not going out as they were suppose to Harry waved his little hand in front of them and clearly said "Out!" To everyone's shock the candles did indeed go out.

Severus is the first to pull himself together, and he said to Harry. "Very well done Harry. Now its time for you to sit down and Granny Minerva will slice up the cake to give everyone a piece of cake."

Minerva shook her head and sliced up the cake handing each person a piece of cake with a scoop of ice cream starting with the birthday boy and making her way around the table until everyone is enjoying the delicious cake and ice cream. Well everyone except for baby Ginny but knowing her Daddy he probably snuck her a few spoon full of ice cream when Molly's back was turned. SHHHHHHHH

Pictures were taken during the day so that a photo album could be made to commemorate the day and for Harry to look at when he was older. One of these pictures was of Harry after eating his cake and ice cream. Both are smeared all over him including in his hair. It was such a cute picture that they were sure it would embarrass him when he was much older and they all eagerly await teasing him about it. Adults could be so wicked couldn't they?

After everyone was cleaned up they took Harry over to the present table and sat him down on the floor so that they could hand him his gifts one at a time to open and admire. Severus sat on one side of Harry with Sirius sitting on his other side. Remus was going to keep track of who gave Harry what so that they could send thank you notes to the gift givers.

The first present he opened was from the Weasleys. On top was a beautiful hand knitted sweater with a snitch knitted into the front, it was a size larger than the one he got for Christmas. When Harry saw that he dropped the rest of the present then turned towards Severus.

"Look Uncy Sevvy...a 'nich."

"I see that scamp it's a beautiful sweater that Mrs Weasley has made just for you." replied Severus with a bit of a grin.

"Fo' me?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes Harry she made it for you. How about saying thank you to Mrs Weasley and then seeing what else is in the box." said Severus with a bit of a chuckle.

"Tank you Mizzy Weezy" said Harry looking at Molly with a grin.

"You are most welcome Harry and maybe with your uncles' permission you could call me Aunt Molly since Mrs Weasley is such a mouthful." stated Molly looking at Harry's three godfathers.

"I don't have a problem with it. Sirius?" asked Severus.

"I don't see a problem, actually I think it's a good idea. Remus?" stated Sirius.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." stated Remus with a nod of his head.

"Harry you may call Mrs Weasley, Aunt Molly and if it is ok with him you may call Mr Weasley Uncle Arthur." Severus said to Harry.

"I would be honoured to be called Uncle Arthur." replied Mr Weasley with a huge grin.

Harry looked up at them and smiled shyly.

"What else is in the box Harry?" asked Severus.

Inside the box were a bunch of chocolate frogs, and other wizard candy, which Severus shrunk and put into an inside pocket of his robes for safe keeping.

Next came Neville and his gran's present. Harry ripped the paper off the box and inside the box there was a child's chess set and a few books.

"Minerva told me that he loves being read to so I got him some story books. A couple of them are the alphabet books with pictures of animals, and other things that start with that letter. Never too early to start teaching a child the alphabet in my opinion." Augusta informed everyone.

"Harry what do you say to Neville and his Grandmother?" prompted Severus.

"Tank you Nebil and Nebil's Gwanny." said Harry shyly.

Everyone chuckled at the title of Neville's Granny including Augusta. She had been many things in her lifetime but this is the first time the title of Neville's Granny was used. She found she liked the sound of it and looked forward to being called that more often in the future.

Harry received more books from Pomona Sprout. They were on a variety of topics, including the different varieties of plants and all child oriented.

Hagrid, wanted to get Harry a pet but his godfathers put their foot down and told Hagrid that Harry was still too young for a pet. When he was older though, they would talk about Hagrid being able to get Harry a suitable pet. They all promised that Harry's first pet would be purchased by Hagrid. This made Hagrid feel a lot better and he too purchased Harry some books on both muggle and wizard animals.

Rolanda Hooch purchased a broom maintenance kit for the broom that Sirius purchased for Harry. Even a toddler broom needed to be properly taken care of.

He couldn't be there but Filius Flitwick sent a present for Harry as well. He purchased a child's play wand for him to play with because Filius knew that Harry was going to be just as good in charms as his mother Lily was so he needed to start practicing now. The other adults just shook their heads at the contents of the note that came with the toy wand.

Finally all the presents were opened and the proper thank you's were given, so the children were given permission to go play until it was time to go home.

On the way to the inflatable castle Harry tripped and fell. Bill passing by bent down to make sure Harry was alright and to brush some of the dust off his robes. With the answer that Harry was

indeed ok Bill took his hand and they headed for the inflatable castle. When Ron saw, the green eyed monster took over and he vowed he would get even with Harry for trying to steal his Bill. Ron didn't know what was so special about that boy anyways he was nothing but a baby.

The adults sat at a small table to enjoying some tea while they were watching the children play and run around. All praying that they tired themselves out and would go right to sleep when they returned home.

Everything was going great all the children were playing well together in the inflatable castle. Harry was having a great time jumping around and being bouncing around when the other children were jumping and he was stood still. Which he did often because it was so much fun.

While Harry was standing still once, Ron snuck up behind him and gave him a big push sending Harry down onto his hands and knees. Harry got back up which wasn't easy but he managed to do. He looked around to see who had pushed him. Ron was standing over him with a mean look on his face.

"Why you do dat?" demanded Harry.

"Because I wanted to. Bill is my brodder and you can't have him you baby." replied Ron coldly.

Harry was totally confused about what Ron was saying, but he also didn't like being called a baby so he reached out and pushed Ron while telling him to go away.

"Am no baby." Harry said with feeling.

Ron took exception to this and once Harry had his back to him he pushed with all his might and Harry went flying out of the entrance and onto the cold, hard stone floor. The impact of his head hitting the floor could be heard all over the Great Hall in echoes. Harry laid there for a second then let out a spine chilling scream of pain. There was blood pouring down his face from the wound on his forehead where it had impacted the hard floor.

The adults spring up out of their chairs when they heard not only Harry's screams but hear the impact of his little head hitting the floor where there wasn't a mat to protect a child if they happened to fall.

Severus reached Harry first. He knelt down to evaluate what was wrong and how severe it was. If there was need to call Poppy back from her daughters or take Harry to St Mungo's. He conjured a clean handkerchief and lightly pressed it to the wound on Harry's forehead. He gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair and talked to him calmly and softly, "Harry its ok I am here. Where do you hurt?"

Harry looked up with big tears in his eyes and running down his little cheeks.

"Hurt Unkie Sevvy."

"Where does it hurt scamp?" asked Severus.

Harry pointed to his head and his left arm sobbing.

Severus looked to Albus. "Albus could you please contact Poppy and see if she could come back for a bit to check Harry out. If she can't we will have to take him to St Mungo's."

Albus went to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder and then called for Poppy. When Poppy appeared in the flame Albus explained what happened and asked if she could pop over for a bit to help with Harry. If not they would take him to St Mungo's.

"I will be right there Albus just let me get my bag and let Karma know I will be back in a little while." said Poppy before disappearing from the flames.

"Poppy is on her way she just had to get her bag and let her daughter know that she would be gone for a bit." Albus told the others when he got back to where Harry was laying.

Just then Poppy stepped out of the fireplace and ran over to Harry with her wand out. She scanned him then looked up to let everyone know that he would be fine with time.

"Harry has a broken left wrist and has a concussion. With a bit of skel - e - grow and time to rest Harry will be back to his normal rambunctious self in no time. He will have to be watched carefully for the next 12 hours to make sure there are no complications from the concussion though." Poppy told everyone as she gave Harry a mild pain relieving potion and a small amount of skel - e - grow to fix the bone in his wrist and put a splint on his left arm to keep the wrist from flexing while it healed.

As soon as Poppy was finished with Harry, Severus scooped the little boy up into his arms and cuddled him until his tears have stopped. Remus and Sirius were on either side of Severus both patting and rubbing Harry's back while talking softly to him to help calm him down so he didn't make his sore head worse.

After finding out that Harry would be alright Albus and Minerva went over to where the children were sitting to see if they had seen what had happened and how Harry had fallen out of the inflatable castle. No one spoke up until Fred and George came forward to tell the adults what they saw.

"We were all bouncing nicely..." started Fred.

"...then Harry stopped bouncing and just stood there for a moment smiling..." continued George.

"The next moment Ronnie was yelling at Harry and getting into his face so Harry pushed Ronnie back then next thing we saw was ..."continued Fred.

"...Ronnie sneaking up behind Harry and he pushed poor Harry out of the castle. It was not a gentle push either." finished George with a scowl at Ron.

All the adults turned and looked at Ron, who didn't look like he regretted what he had done to Harry, actually he looked over where Harry was with his godfathers and was smirking until he heard his mother's next words..

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! " yelled Molly Weasley. She handed Ginny over to Arthur and marched over to where Ron was, grabbed onto his arm turning him towards her.

"How dare you do that to Harry. You could have really hurt him! Why did you push Harry out of the castle?" Molly demanded.

"Cause he is a baby and I didn't want him in the castle anymore. And I no sorry either." Ron said venomously.

"You will be once I get you home young man." said Molly through gritted teeth.

Molly was beyond angry at her youngest son. Her face had gone as red as her hair and her grip on Ron's arm had tightened, Arthur saw this and handed Ginny over to Minerva to hold for a moment. He then walked over to his wife and son. He took Molly's hand off of Ron's arm and put himself between the two so he could calm his wife down before she did something she would regret later.

"Albus I believe it is time we went home. I apologize for my son's behaviour. Will you please inform Severus, Remus and Sirius of our regret that Harry got hurt because of something our son did. I am sure Molly will be sending a formal apology to Harry and his Godfathers once she has calmed down. Also let them know that Ronald will be punished for his actions today." stated Arthur with a stern look at Ronnie and with a heavy heart for he truly did hate to punish his children but knew that it is necessary.

"Of course Arthur I will pass on your message." replied Albus

"Thank you Albus." Arthur said sincerely.

Arthur bent over and picked his youngest son up then faced his older five.

"Boys lets get going home. I am sorry your brother had to go and ruin your fun with his mean behaviour but it is done now and I am sure Harry will invite you over again to play with him after he has recovered."

"Yes, Sir!" declared all five boys at once.

Bill went up to Albus and said, "Sir, will you please tell Professor Snape, Professor Lupin and Professor Black that we had a great time, that we regret what our brother did and thank you again for inviting us to share Harry's second birthday."

"I will pass your message on Mr Weasley." replied Albus with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." stated Bill.

With that they turned and headed for the fireplace. But before Molly went through the floo she walked over to Harry and his Godfathers.

"Harry I am so sorry you were hurt when Ronnie pushed you. He is going to be punished for his bad behaviour. I hope you feel better real soon. The older boys along with Neville would love to come over again and play with you again when you are feeling much better. I will see you again soon." Molly said and then leant in and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and disappeared into the floo.

Before the boys went into the floo they looked back towards Harry who was sitting on Severus' lap with his head on Severus' chest and had his little right hand hanging onto Severus' robe for dear life still sniffling. They hated seeing the little boy so sad and are very angry at Ronnie for being the cause of such sadness. The twins are already talking about getting even with their little brother.

After the Weasleys disappeared Augusta Longbottom made her way over to Albus and Minerva.

"Albus and Minerva I regret that we must go as well. This has upset Neville so. He truly liked Harry and is upset his new friend was hurt. And the blood had also terrified Neville, he's remembering the night Frank and Alice were attacked in front of him. I am sure he will have nightmares tonight." Augusta said with a sigh while holding Neville securely in her arms.

"I am sorry it had to end like this. We were hoping his second birthday would be a very happy day for him." Minerva replied sadly.

"Yes it is a pity that it was ruined for the children and especially for Harry." Albus said with much regret in his voice.

"Augusta why don't I see if Severus has some of the sleeping draught he developed especially for Harry so that little Neville will get some sleep tonight." suggested Minerva.

"Is it perfectly safe for a two year old?" asked Augusta interestedly.

"Oh yes Harry used to have awful nightmares about the night James and Lily were killed so Severus spent time in his lab and developed a toddler version of the sleeping draught. Severus would never give anything to Harry without it being safe." replied Minerva with conviction.

"Then yes please ask him for a dose so that Neville can get some sleep tonight. Then I can talk to him tomorrow to reassure him his new friend will be fine." replied Augusta

Minerva went over to where the men and Harry were sitting.

"Severus sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could get a dose of the sleeping draught you developed for Harry for little Neville. Seeing the blood on the floor has brought back bad memories of when his parents were attacked." asked Minerva with concern lacing her voice.

"Of course Minerva just let me call our house elf to go and get one for you. Raven!" said Severus.

"Yes Master Severus, sir. How can Raven help you?" asked the enthusiastic house elf.

"Raven I need you to go into the medicine cupboard and retrieve a bottle that says 'Harry's Sleeping Potion" and bring it back here to me please." stated Severus.

"Right away Master Severus, sir!" declared the excited elf on her way out with a pop.

A second later Raven was back and handed Severus a potion vial. Severus looked at it to make sure it was the one he wished.

"Thank you Raven. Now will you go down to our quarters and into Harry's room and get a set of his pajamas ready and turn down his bed for us please then you may go." said Severus to the house elf.

"Right away Master Severus, sir." and with that said the little elf was gone with a soft pop.

"Here you go Minerva." Severus said while handing her the vial.

"Thank you so much Severus it will be a relief to Augusta to know that Neville will get a good nights sleep tonight." Minerva said then headed back to where Augusta was still talking to Albus about what happened.

"Here you are Augusta. Give it to him after he is laying in bed, it works fast and he will sleep soundly until morning." Minerva stated as she handed the vial over to Augusta.

"Oh this will be a god send. His nightmares can be so awful that no one gets any sleep." declared Augusta kissing Neville on the head tenderly.

"Thank you for bringing Neville to Harry's party. We will make sure to make another date that Neville can come over and play with Harry." suggested Minerva.

"Neville would like that. He doesn't get a lot of opportunities to play with kids his own age." replied Augusta. "Please say our farewells to Harry and the gentlemen and that we hope Harry is feeling better soon."

"I will be sure to pass your message onto them." replied Minerva.

With that said Augusta holding Neville tightly to her she entered the floo and disappeared.

Albus and Minerva made their way over to where Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius were still sitting.

"How is he doing?" asked Minerva.

"He is doing better but is very clingy. He won't let Remus or Sirius take him." Severus replied while still running his hand gently through Harry's hair.

"Well let's get him down to your quarters. We will dismantle the play equipment tomorrow." suggested Albus.

Severus picked Harry up gently into his arms and the group head down to their quarters. Once there Severus sat down in his favourite chair with Harry cradled to his chest.

"Poppy thank you for coming to help Harry. What do we have to be on the lookout for with his concussion?" asked Severus.

"Contact me immediately or get him to St Mungo's if I am unavailable if he has any of these signs. If he vomits more than once, has confusion that doesn't go away, extreme drowsiness, weakness or inability to walk, severe headache, persevating which is saying the same thing over and over again, or if you can't wake him up." stated Poppy looking all the men in the eyes to make sure that they understood this was serious.

"We promise to keep a good eye on him for the next few days Poppy. If by chance we see any of those symptoms we will contact you right away or if you are unavailable get him to St Mungo's right away." commented Remus seriously.

"The first 12 hours after the hit on the head is the most crucial. Allow him to sleep but wake him up every four hours just to make sure he can wake up. Someone should be with him for the next 24 hours. He will be cranky, clingy and he may not wish to play for a few days. But he will be back to normal before you know it." Poppy informed all gathered.

Everyone glanced over to where Harry is sitting on Severus' lap with his eyes slowly drooping and his little right hand still holding on to Severus' robes.

"I am going to go lay him down with him in his bed. We can take turns staying up with him so that we can keep an eye on him, wake him every four hours and keep his nappy clean and dry. I will take the first watch, and then in four hours after he goes to sleep one of you can come and stay with him for awhile if you wish." said Severus to the room.

"I will take the next four hours." volunteered Remus.

"Then I will take the last watch." said Sirius

"I will watch Harry for awhile after that so that the three of you can catch up on your sleep." Minerva volunteered.

With that decided Severus stood up with Harry and walked down to Harry's room so that Harry could get some sleep. Once in Harry's room Severus put a nappy on Harry and got him into his pajamas. Each of the other adults walked up to Severus and Harry after he was changed and each said good night with a goodnight kiss then left the room.

There were no complications but true to Poppy's words Harry was very cranky, very clingy and just wanted to be held. To everyone's surprise Harry mostly clung to Severus. Harry had to know where Severus was at all times, and he would become whiny and have a temper tantrum if he couldn't see Severus. It was a hard time for everyone but after awhile Harry was back to his normal self.

It was an experience that none of them wished to repeat in the near future but they all knew that it wasn't possible with an extremely hyper child in their care. They had a feeling that this was only the beginning. There were going to be many more injuries in Harry's future. How right they were!


	11. Chapter 11

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta swamygliders. She is doing an excellent job fixing my mistakes.**

**Chapter Eleven - The Adventure Begins**

**Three Years Later - July 31****st**

In Harry's Godfathers' eyes the last three years flew by too quickly. Harry's terrible twos had been exactly that; terrible. Harry's favourite word the entire year was **NO**. When he was told to do something his automatically replied No and had received a few swats on his behind for it. Even though Harry was a handful at times Severus, Remus and Sirius wouldn't trade anything in the world for the time they have had with Harry.

Harry was turning five years old today and everyone had gathered by the lake to have a picnic in celebration of his birthday. He was growing up way to fast, according to his Godfathers, before they all knew it he would be starting Hogwarts.

Who was attending this picnic? Harry of course, his Godfathers, all the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Hagrid, Minerva and Albus an everyone was having a great time. The children ran around playing while the adults sat at a table talking while watching the children playing. Everyone. especially the Weasleys kept a close eye on Ron to make sure that he didn't hurt Harry in any way again.

The children decided that it would be fun to eat their dinner sitting on a blanket that was spread out on the grass while the adults chose to sit at the table for their meal. Bill and Charlie made sure they were between Ron and Harry the entire meal, ensuring nothing happened.

The meal consisted of all the picnic favourites of salads, fried chicken, cold meats, buns. pies, cakes with juice for the kids and wine for the adults.

This year for Harry's birthday cake the elves had outdone themselves yet again. It was a glorious cake in the shape of a dragon breathing fire.

After the meal and the presents were opened and then the children ran off to play hide 'n' seek. It was Bill's turn as the seeker. He counted to 100 and then went on the hunt for the others. Half an hour later he had found all the children except Harry. Bill looked everywhere for Harry and even had the other children looking for him as well but Harry was nowhere to be found. Bill was very worried now so he went over to the adults.

Arthur was the first to notice Bill as he approached the table. "Something wrong, son?"

"We were all playing hide 'n' seek, I found everyone except for Harry. I can't seem to find where he is hiding. I have the others searching for him now as well but no luck in finding him and I am getting worried that something has happened to him." Bill answers with a long worried face.

"Bill, please gather all the children onto the picnic blanket please." said Arthur.

"Yes, sir right away." replied Bill and then ran off to tell all the others to meet on the picnic blanket.

"You don't think he wandered off do you?" asked a worried Minerva.

"I don't know Minerva, it is possible he wandered too far into the forest to find a good hiding spot and couldn't find his way back." said Remus with a worried frown.

"Lets divide up and find him before it gets dark." suggested Severus.

"Someone should stay here with the other kids in case he does find a way out of the forest." suggested Albus.

"I'll stay here with the children." volunteered Augusta.

"The rest of us will divide into teams of two and head in different directions and check everywhere even if you don't think a little boy would fit into that spot, you would be surprised where children can fit into and message the rest of us if you find him." stated Albus.

They all agreed and divided into groups. Severus with Minerva, Remus with Albus, Sirius with Hagrid and Molly with Arthur.

The groups searched their areas and came up with neither hide nor hair. That is until Severus and Minerva came across foot prints in the dirt that look like there was a struggle. There were two large prints and a small print and it seemed as if little Harry had been kidnaped. Severus sent everyone a patronus telling them to come to the area quickly as possible.

When they all appeared in the clearing Severus told them what they had found and what he thought had happened. The Aurors searched the area as well, and found tracks leading from the area. They followed the tracks until they stopped and found two magical signatures indicating that someone apparated from that sight. Whoever took Harry had planned it well.

Severus, Sirius and Remus were beside themselves with worry over their godson's safety. Each was figuratively beating themselves up for not paying more attention to where Harry had wondered to and make sure that he was safely playing. They never in their wildest dreams thought that Harry would be in danger while the Hogwarts wards.

The Aurors analyzed the magical signatures and found out that it was Avery and Goyle that had taken Harry. The Godfathers' were pissed to say the least. Sirius wanted to go right over to Avery Manor and storm the place to get Harry back but both Severus and Remus told him that would be suicide mission and would put Harry in greater danger. killed as well. That calmed Sirius down a bit because he didn't want Harry to get hurt.

Worriedly they all gathered in Albus' office and tried to come up with a safe plan to get Harry back to them safe and sound.

**Meanwhile At Avery Manor**

Avery had to stun the brat because he was fighting them and it was hard to apparate with him without splinting them both.

They arrived at the manor and immediately headed for the dungeons so that they could put the brat into one of the cells and then go back upstairs for a very needed drink. It had been harder than they had anticipated, the brat was definitely a feisty one that is for sure. It had been a god send when the brat had decided to hide just inside the forest.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry was having a great time at his Birthday Picnic and now they were playing hide n seek and this time it was time for him to hide. Harry ran to find a great hiding place that no one would be able to find so that he could win the game. Harry found the best place of all...just inside the forest even though he knew that he was forbidden to enter the forest without an adult with him. He was just going to be barely inside.

Harry watched as everyone got caught when he heard a noise behind him, so he turned around to see what made the noise just in case he had to make a run for it. Behind him, there were two men dressed in black robes with white masks covering their faces. Harry was very scared and made a run for it but unfortunately he didn't get very far as the men had longer legs thus, they could cover more ground faster than Harry's short little legs could. Harry was about to scream to get the adults attention but a hand covered his mouth stopping him from crying out. The man then bent down and put his arm around Harry's middle and lifting him up and held on tight with his hand still covering his mouth. Harry started kicking his feet trying to kick the man so that he would let him go so that he could run to safety, but the man held on tightly. The man let out a grunt every time Harry's heel found its mark but held on to the squirming and kicking child. The group quickly walked to a spot outside the wards, so that they could get the brat to Avery Manor and continue with their plan to avenge their Master's demise.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

While the men were toasting to their success they talked about what they were going to do with the brat they successfully acquire.

'I think we should torture to brat, and then kill him when we are done having fun" commented Avery.

"Why don't we torture the brat slowly over several months or maybe years. Make him our slave." snickered Goyle.

"Well we will defiantly make him pay for killing our Lord and Master. We'll make him scream, and then we will kill him to avenge our Lord's demise." confirmed Avery.

"Let's go have our fun." Crabbe squealed with excitement.

The men downed the last of their drinks and walked down to the dungeon to have their fun making the brat scream. Avery opened the door of the cell Harry was being kept in and walked in.

"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Gentlemen say hello to our guest." sneered Avery.

The rest of the men sneered at Harry. Harry backed up against the wall, he was very scared and wanted to go home to his Godfathers.

"Want Uncle Sev'us please" sobbed Harry.

"I think not brat. You are never going to see him ever again." declared Avery.

At this news Harry started to cry in earnest. "Uncy Sevvy" cried Harry over and over again.

As Harry was crying the men made a circle around him and took out their wands. Avery started the torture with a cry of "Crucio". Harry hit the floor screaming and withering in pain. The torture continued until Harry lost consciousness. The men then walked upstairs with huge smiles to dine a great meal.

"That was defiantly fun. We"ll have to do it again soon. " laughed Avery.

"Oh defiantly." responded Crabbe and Goyle together.

"We should contact Lucius so that he too can have some fun with the brat." suggested Crabbe.

"Good idea mate. I am sure dear old Lucius would enjoy torturing our guest." snickered Avery.

Avery then got up, went over to the floo, and called Lucius Malfoy. They talked for awhile, and made plans for them to meet later that evening to play with the boy.

After the conversation Lucius sat in his chair contemplating what to do with the information he was just given. Then he had an idea.

"Dobby!" he yelled.

"Yes Master how can Dobby helps you?" asked the little house elf.

"I want you to go to Avery Manor. In the dungeons there is a little boy there, check on him and report back to me immediately. Do not remove the child just observe and report back to me." explained Lucius.

"Right away Master" replied the house elf.

With a soft pop he was gone to obey his Master.

The small house elf popped into Harry's cell and looked down at little Harry. Dobby hated to see any child suffer, and it was apparent that this child had. He told himself he had to help the little boy, before it was too late. He really hoped his Master would let him do so. He looked at the little boy again, and saw the tear tracks on his little cheeks and then he noticed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This hurt child was the great Harry Potter. He then popped out of the cell and arrived back at Malfoy Manor with tears still running down his cheeks.

"Master, Dobby has seen the little boy that is kept in the dungeons of Avery Manor. Master, it is the great Harry Potter and he has been hurt. He is shaking all over. I wanted to pick him up and take him away from there but I obeyed and came right back to you." reported Dobby.

"Very good Dobby you may go while I try and figure out how to save Mr Potter without being caught." supplied Lucius with look of concentration.

Dobby popped out of the room back to the kitchens with a smile on his face he knew his Master would help the great Harry Potter, because he knew his Master hated seeing children mistreated.

Lucius sat and thought long about how he was going to get the boy out of there, and make it still seem like he was with them. Finally, he came up with a plan that just might work.

Lucius apparated to Avery Manor early, cast a notice me not charm on himself and then headed for the dungeons.

Upon entering the cell Lucius was beyond pissed to see such a young child in such a state. He had to work fast for his plan to work.

When Harry looked up and saw Lucius he whimpered and curled up into a ball.

"Harry I am here to help you and take you home" said Lucius.

"You take me to Uncle Sev'us?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes I will take you home to Uncle Severus but you have to do something for me first. You have to stay sitting in the corner and not move only then I can take you home. Do you think you can do that?" said Lucius.

"Yes I can do that" replied Harry.

"Ok. Now I have to cast a couple of spells on you so that they can't see or hear your voice. You must not move from where I tell you to or you won't be able to go home tonight." supplied Lucius.

With that said he put Harry into the far corner and then cast both a invisibility charm and a silencing charm on the boy. He then left with a promise to Harry that he would be back to take him home. He also reminded him to stay very still no matter what he saw or heard. He then left, leaving the door unlocked so that he could make his grand entrance.

Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor waited for fifteen minutes then apparated back to Avery Manor to a spot that could be seen, then walked to the front door.

Lucius was shown to the library by the house elf where the men where gathered drinking firewhiskey.

"Good evening gentlemen" greeted Lucius.

"Good evening Lucius. Are you up for some fun tonight?" asked Avery.

"Always up for some fun Avery." Lucius replied.

"Lets go down now and have fun with the brat then." suggested Avery rubbing his hands together gleefully.

When they reached the cell they found the door unlocked and the room empty.

"Where the hell is the brat and how did he get out? Crabbe didn't you lock the door when we left? asked Avery glaring at Crabbe.

"I did lock it." replied Crabbe.

"Well if you had the cell door wouldn't be opened and the room wouldn't be empty now would it." demanded Avery.

"Everyone search the woods around the Manor and find the brat he couldn't have gotten too far." yelled Avery.

"Avery floo me when you find the boy." Lucius said.

"Ok Lucius it shouldn't take us too long to find the brat." replied Avery.

With that said Avery then headed out to look around the property for Harry.

Lucius waited for a little while, until he was sure none of them were going to come back. When he was certain, he entered the cell went right over to where Harry was sitting and released the spells he had put on him

"Go see Uncle Sev'us now?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, we are going home to Uncle Severus. I want you to hold on to me and stay quiet and still." said Lucius.

"Ok" replied Harry.

Lucius lifted Harry up into his arms then used a sticking charm to keep him attached to his hip, so that his hands were free just in case he needed to fight his way out. He then pulled his cloak around them both and exited the manor to apparate to Hogsmeade.

He walked up to Hogwarts with his small passenger, went through the main door and then walked down to Severus' office in hopes that Severus was there. Lucius knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When Severus answered the door Lucius pushed past him into his office and then waited for him to close the door.

"Lucius to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Severus warily.

"I brought you something you have lost Severus." replied Lucius mysteriously.

"And what pray tell have I lost that you had to personally bring back to me?" inquired Severus.

Lucius opened his cloak showing Harry.

"Harry!" Severus yelled.

"Unkie Sevvy!" screamed Harry trying to reach for Severus.

At which time Lucius released the sticking charm, Severus scooped the child up and held him tightly to him while tears ran down his face without shame.

"Why Lucius?" asked Severus

"You saved Draco that time he was poisoned so I owed you a life debt. That debt was paid with me returning Mr Potter back to you alive. You might want to have him checked out I believe Avery crusioed him several times." explained Lucius.

"I consider the debt paid and I thank you for saving him." replied Severus solemnly.

"It is a pity the boys can't play together but I must keep up appearances for my family's safety and for the good of the light. With you out of the spy business it will be up to me to get the right information to the light side if or when the Dark Lord returns." explained Lucius.

"It is a shame they can't play together but I understand why they can't. Be careful Lucius and thank you again for rescuing Harry and bringing him back to us." Severus said sincerely.

Lucius nodded his head, and then turned to leave. "Take care of him and of yourself my good friend, I hope we shall meet again under better circumstances." With that said Lucius exited the castle and apparated home to his family.

"Harry I am glad you are back. I missed you scamp." said Severus through his tears.

"Unkie Sevvy?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Hurt" said Harry sniffling.

"Where do you hurt Harry?" asked Severus concerned.

"Everywhere" replied Harry who buried his nose into Severus' neck and held on for dear life.

"Ok we will go see Aunt Poppy and she can fix you up ok" suggested Severus.

Harry just nodded his head.

Severus sent a patronus to everyone asking them to meet him in the hospital wing as soon as possible, and then walked there himself with Harry tightly held in his arms.

When Severus made it to the hospital wing he yelled for Poppy who came running out of her office.

"What is it Severus you scared the wits out of me" scolded Poppy.

"Sorry Poppy didn't mean to scare you but this little bundle needs to be checked out." said Severus looking down at Harry in his arms.

For the first time Poppy noticed Harry in Severus' arms and rushed over to them both telling Severus to place Harry on the bed so that she could scan him.

Just as he tried to get Harry on the bed, the others came rushing in to see what was so important in the hospital wing. When they first entered, they didn't even notice Harry.

"Severus what is so important that we had to hurry up here?" inquired Albus.

"This is what is so important Albus" Severus then turned and showed everyone that Harry was in his arms.

"Harry!" they all yelled.

"Where was he, Severus? Is he alright?" asked Minerva running over to where Harry and Severus were.

When Harry heard all the other voices around him he held onto Severus' robes tighter unwilling to let go in case his Uncle Severus disappeared on him and Harry wasn't going to take that chance.

Sirius and Remus wanted to hug Harry in relief but when Sirius tried to take Harry from Severus though he screamed and held onto Severus' robes even tighter than before, so they settled for rubbing his back and carding their fingers through Harry's hair. But then, every time one of them tried to rub his back to calm him, he cried out in pain so instead they just carded their fingers through the boy's hair and/or placing their hand over his the one that were still gripping Severus' robes in a death grip. Poppy even had to scan Harry while he was still sitting on Severus' lap since they couldn't get him to let go of his robe. Poppy even had to looked up after her scan and informed everyone, "He was subjected to many curses including crucio."

Poppy gave Severus a couple of potion vials, he recognized one as a sleeping draught and the other is a pain potion, both the children version he invented just for Harry a few years ago. Severus tried to give them to Harry, but he was unseccessful as Harry was cuddled up tight to his chest, so he handed the vial to Remus who then tried to get him to drink it.

Remus took the pain potion and put the vial to Harry's lips. "Harry, please drink this potion. It will make you feel better." Harry drank down the potion, and they all relaxed when they saw him visibly relax. Remus then puts the other vial to Harry's mouth. "Harry, now please drink this potion it will make you sleep and when you wake up you won't hurt anymore."

Hearing that. Harry turned his face into Severus' robes. Looking puzzled Remus looked to Sirius, then at Severus to see if they knew what the matter was. It was Albus who figured out what the problem was. "Harry's afraid that if he goes to sleep, you will not be here when he wakes up."

"Harry we're not going anywhere, and neither are you. When you wake we will be right here with you. I promise." assured Severus gently. Harry looked at each Godfather in turn then let Remus feed him the potion. It only took a few seconds for the small boy to fall asleep.

"Severus can you see if he will let you lay him on one of the beds please." asked Poppy.

"I can try Poppy." answered Severus getting up off the bed he was sitting on, with Harry in his arms but when he tried to lay him on the bed Harry lets out a whimper and clung to Severus even more. So Severus chose to lie down on the bed placing Harry on his chest.

Poppy then spelled a pair of pajamas onto Harry, while Albus transfigured the bed wider so that Remus and Sirius could lay down and be close to Harry.

Albus called the Aurors and they came to the school the next day to take statements from everyone. They also tried to see if they could get a statement from little Harry about what happened to him but every time they would ask something Harry would bury his face into Severus' robes. The Aurors had no choice but to ask Harry's Godfathers for permission to extract his memory of the incident. The men conferred together and then finally signed the parchment giving their permission to extract Harry's and copy it. There was one stipulation though, and that was they couldn't extract the memory of his rescue because it involved a person who was still undercover in Voldemort's Death Eaters and to expose the rescue would put this person and their family in danger.

The Aurors accepted the stipulations. and their report just stated that an unknown person brought Harry home.

The extraction took longer than it usually would have because Harry didn't want to think about what happened to him for those few hours he was away from home. They finally retrieved the memories that they needed, and they went on their way to file their report and to arrest those involved.

Life after his kidnapping was difficult for the men, especially for Severus. Harry refused to let Severus out of his sight or be left alone without the constant reassuring that they were not going anywhere without him, and that he was safe. It took the men great amounts of patience and time to help Harry heal mentally and physically. Fortunately, they were successful and Harry was back to his normal, curious five year old self by the time Christmas had arrived, but he was more cautious and never ever went into the forest again without an adult.


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thanks to my beta swamygliders for an excellent job of fixing my mistakes.**

**Talking **parseltongue

**Chapter Twelve - Discoveries**

Six Years Later

It was the evening of the 30th of July and down in the dungeons was a very excited little boy. He was excited because the next day was going to be his 11th birthday, and that meant he was old enough to go to Hogwarts as a student in the fall. He couldn't wait.

"Harry its time to go to bed" Severus said.

"Awe but I'm not tired Uncle Severus" replied Harry.

"But Cub the sooner you go to bed and go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come." replied Remus.

Harry thought for a bit then jumped up and ran to his bedroom and jumped up onto his bed and under the covers. Laughing the guys followed him to his room.

"Have you brushed your teeth, Harry?" asked Severus.

"Opppsssss." replied Harry running off to the bathroom to do so. After a few minutes, he came back into the room and jumped back up onto the bed and diving back under the covers. Each Godfather came over and kissed Harry's forehead while saying good night and tucking the covers in around the boy. They then left the room turning the light out after making sure his night light was on.

"We are going to have one very hyper godson tomorrow." stated Sirius shaking his head.

Remus and Severus both agreed with him. They all had some paperwork to do before they went to bed so they went to their offices after putting a monitoring spell on Harry.

Harry meanwhile was thinking of what was going to happen the next day. Well actually he was thinking of only one thing that would be happening tomorrow and that was him receiving his Hogwarts letter. He had been waiting for years for it. Harry, finally drifted off to sleep with thoughts about the upcoming day filling his dreams.

The next morning Harry was up with the sun. Still clad in his pajamas he ran into his Uncle Severus' room to wake him up.

"Uncle Severus wake up its my birthday." yelled Harry.

Severus rolled over and looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was only five o'clock in the morning.

"Scamp its only five in the morning its not time to wake up yet. Go back to bed for a bit longer." Severus tiredly said.

"Come on Uncle Severus its my birthday and I am not tired." Harry said with a yawn.

"Of course your not Scamp." Replied Severus pulling the covers back. "Come on Scamp climb up here and rest with me for a bit then we can wake your other uncles up ok?"

Harry thought for a bit then climbed into the bed and made himself comfortable cuddling into his uncle. Soon he was so relaxed that he fell back to asleep. With a sigh of joy Severus joined him in sleep.

Severus woke up three hours later and gently extracted himself from Harry so he could use the loo. He had his shower and got dressed then went over to the still sleeping boy to wake him up.

"Harry its time to wake up." said Severus while he shook Harry's shoulder.

Harry just mumbled something Severus couldn't hear, and then turned back over to go to sleep again.

Severus chuckled, "Come on scamp you're going to miss getting the morning mail if you don't get up have your shower and get dressed soon."

Suddenly Harry was up, and out of the bed on his way to the bathroom so that he could get ready for the day. He didn't want to miss the morning mail and his letter. It didn't take him long to get ready to go to the Great Hall and he would have ran all the way there but Severus reminded him that it wasn't safe to run on the stairs or in the halls.

When Harry finally reached the Great Hall he rushed in and took a seat at the table, that was in the middle of the room, beside Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning Grandpa," Harry said as he was seating himself.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday to you, Harry", replied Albus.

"Thank you" replied Harry.

"Good morning Granny," said Harry glancing over at Minerva McGonagall, who was sitting on the other side of Albus.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday Harry," replied Minerva with a smile.

"Thank you" replied Harry.

"Since you didn't give me a chance to say it in our quarters...Happy Birthday Harry," griped Sirius.

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Remus.

Happy Birthday scamp," added Severus with a bit of a smile.

"Thank you" replied Harry with a blush.

There were Happy Birthdays given from all others sitting at the table.

"Thank you so much everyone." replied Harry. "Has the mail been delivered yet?"

"No not yet. Are you expecting something today?" inquired Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

"YES! I am getting my Hogwarts letter today! I can't wait!" exclaimed Harry bouncing up and down on his chair.

"I am sure the mail should be here soon." stated Albus with a mysterious smile.

Just then the owls started to come in to the Great Hall flying to deliver letters and packages they were carrying. After all the owls left the Hall after making their deliveryHarry sighed pitifully and looked close to crying.

"Whats the matter Harry? Asked Albus.

"I thought I would get my letter today but it didn't come," sniffed Harry.

Albus reached into his robe pocket, 'Not by owl it didn't" handing Harry the envelope he had in his hand.

Harry squealed and took the envelope from his grandfathers hand and ripped it open.

"It came, it came, it came." yelled Harry jumping up and down and dancing around.

"Look Uncle Severus, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, it came, it actually came."

"We see that scamp. Congratulations." said Severus chuckling at Harry's behaviour.

"Congrats cub," said Remus with a smile while shaking of his head.

"Way to go pup. Your parents would be so proud." Sirius stated with a sad smile.

"Really, they would they have been?" asked Harry.

"Oh definitely." replied Albus.

"They would have been very proud. Since the day they found out you were on the way that's all James seemed to talk about. He said that he couldn't wait for you to get your letter and go to Hogwarts and about how proud he would be. Lily just looked at him and asked if it was ok if you were born first before he sent her baby away to school. She even punched him in the arm when he said it". claimed Minerva.

Harry giggled with a huge smile across his face. He loved it when people talked about his parents to him. He missed them but he was happy to have his uncles, grandparents and various aunts around him.

"Harry eat your breakfast now please," said Severus with a serious look on his face.

"Ok Uncle Severus," Harry replied.

**The Next Day**

Harry was so excited, because today he was going to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. He could hardly wait to get going but he had to wait until after breakfast. He sure wished time would hurry up so he could go to Diagon Alley.

After breakfast Harry and his Godfathers headed out to go shopping.

Finally Harry was at Diagon Alley, and he was so excited that he felt he was going to burst. It wasn't as if he hasn't been to Diagon Alley before but today was special. Today, they were shopping for his uniform and school supplies for his first year of going to Hogwarts as a student. Harry could barely contain his excitement.

Their first stop was Gringotts. When they entered Gringotts, Harry immediately he spotted a goblin he had known for years.

"Griphook!" Harry yelled.

The goblin stopped walking and looked around. When he saw who had said his name, he allowed the wizards to catch up to him.

"Hello young Mr Potter, Professor Black, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape." said Griphook.

"How can I help you today?" He asked.

"We would like to go down to our vault please, Griphook." Replied Sirius.

"Very well, follow me please" answered Griphook.

Harry always loved the cart ride down to the vaults. Today it was even more special.

After resurfacing after visiting their vaults Harry and his Godfathers headed to Madame Malkin's to get Harry's new uniform. When Madame Malkin was finished measuring and fitting Harry for his uniform, they asked Madame Malkin that they would pick up the clothes before they headed home later in the day. She agreed, and told them the order should be ready in about three hours. They paid for the order and then excited the shop.

Nest, they decided to go to Flourish & Blotts to get his books, and ended up meeting up with the Longbottoms and the Weasleys.

"Hey, Neville, hows it going" Harry asked.

"Hey, Harry, things are going well thanks. How are things with you?" Neville replied.

"Things are good with me. I see your getting your supplies today too." Commented Harry.

"I think everyone is getting their supplies today, its so busy everywhere." said Neville with a grin.

"Can you believe it Harry, we're finally old enough to go to Hogwarts as students instead of just little kids. We are finally old enough to go to classes and participate." laughed Neville.

"Yeah, I know its awesome isn't it." declared Harry.

"It sure is. Hey there's Blaise".

"BLAISEEEEEEE." yelled Neville.

Across the store a dark skinned boy looked up and waved at his friends and then headed towards them.

"Hey guys whats up?" asked Blaise.

"Just talking about finally being able to go to Hogwarts as students this year." said Neville.

"Yeah, after all these years of being at Hogwarts. We're finally grown up and can now attend the classes as students." declared Harry.

Both boys nodded their heads.

They then explored around the store looking at the books in the shop, knowing that their parent and guardians were gathering their school books for them.

As they were exploring the store they ran into the Weasley Twins...literally.

"Hey watch were you're going" they both exclaimed before looking to see who they had bumped into. When they saw who it was they had bumped they said, "Hey Harry, Neville and Blaise, how are things with you?"

"They are great guys. We're finally going to go to Hogwarts as students. Isn't that great!" exclaimed Harry.

Fred reached over and mussed up Harry's hair. "That's great guys welcome to the Hogwarts Club".

"Thanks" all three boys replied.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, the cry-baby and his freaky friends." said a voice they wished not to hear from a boy they wished they didn't have to see, Ron Weasley.

"I'm not a baby! The only baby I see is you as you're always whining." said Harry turning his back to him.

"Baby Ronnikins, Baby Ronnikins, baby, baby, baby" the twins chanted. Meanwhile Ron's face was getting redder and redder.

Ron then launched himself at Harry knocking the boy down to the ground, and started to pommel him in the face. Neville, Blaise and the twins tried to get him off of Harry but they weren't successful. When Neville saw nothing was working, he then ran to find an adult and ran straight into Severus.

"Sir, you have to come quick! Ron Weasley is sitting on Harry hitting him in the face with his fists." said Neville desperately.

Without a word Severus followed Neville to where Harry was and what he saw made him wince. Severus quickly made it over to the scene and grabbed Ron off of Harry, just as Mr Weasley came upon the scene while looking for the boys.

"Ronald what have you done?: asked Mr Weasley.

The twins ran over to their dad and said,"Dad Ronnie just started to hitting Harry for no reason at all. He came over while Fred and I were chatting with Harry, Neville and Blaise and started to tease Harry by saying he was a cry-baby." George explained further.

Then Fred jumped in to finish, "Harry looked at him, said he wasn't a baby and that the only baby around was Ronnie because of the whining he does. And then turned his back on Ronnie. We couldn't resist Dad honest we couldn't. We called him baby Ronniekins and a baby. Ronnie then turned red then jumped onto Harry and started beating up his face. Harry didn't do anything Dad."

By the time the twins were finished explaining what had happened he was furious not with the twins but with Ronald. He took out his wand, and directed a spell at Ron.

"Ronald since you have shown me that you are not mature enough to handle being on your own you are tethered to me like a toddler. Lets go now young man! I am taking you to your Mother." stated Mr Weasley.

With that said Mr Weasley turned around after telling the twins to stay there and headed towards Mrs Weasley. Well Ron had no choice but to follow his Dad because of the spell normally used for toddlers so that they didn't get lost. They made their way to Mrs Weasley where Mr Weasley grabbed Ron and pushed him towards his wife.

"Molly would you tether Ronald to you please. He's shown that he is not mature enough to wonder the stores without supervision." said Mr Weasley.

"Arthur what happened?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Ronald decided it was a good idea to jump on Harry and beat his face up for no reason at all." replied Mr Weasley.

With that explanation Mrs Weasley drew her wand and tethered Ron to herself and Mr Weasley released his spell.

"I'm going back over to see how Harry's doing." said Mr Weasley.

"Ok, Arthur, let me know how he is." replied Mrs Weasley.

With a nod Mr Weasley turned and headed back to where Fred and George were.

Meanwhile Harry was being looked at and comforted by Severus.

"I've got you Harry, you're safe." said Severus.

Harry meanwhile was almost hysterical and clinging to Severus, and crying his heart out.

At this time Sirius and Remus had joined the group to see what was wrong. Seeing Harry's bloody face they hurried over to Harry and Severus, to see what happened.

"What happened Severus?" asked Remus.

"Ronald Weasley decided that he was going to jump Harry and pound his face bloody." growled Severus rubbing circles on Harry's back to try and calm him down.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Not sure, I didn't get all of the story when Neville came and got me." replied Severus. "Ask Neville and Blaise what happened.

"Guys what happened?" asked Remus.

The boys told the godfathers what happened and they were furious.

"Don't worry Professors Dad is dealing with him and trust me you think Mom is scary when she is angry well Dad is doubly so when he is angry. Just cause he doesn't show it on the outside doesn't mean he isn't angry and when he left here with Ronnie he was really angry at him. We could tell by the way he was talking to Ronnie." Fred and George relayed to the godfathers.

Just then Mr Weasley came around the book shelf.

"How is Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Very upset and bruised but he will be ok. I reset his nose and cleaned him up a bit. We were just going to discuss if we should put off the rest of this shopping trip until tomorrow. " said Severus.

"NOOOO please I want to finish shopping pleaseeeeeeeeeee Uncle Severus." Harry said sniffling.

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Remus.

"Yes I am sure, please Uncle Remus." asked Harry with a puppy dog face.

"What do you guys think?" asked Remus to Sirius and Severus.

"I think if he feels he is up to it we should finish the shopping then take him home to see Poppy for a check up." stated Sirius.

"I agree." said Severus.

"Ok Harry we will finish the shopping, and then when we get home you go with us up to see Aunt Poppy with no protesting. Deal?" answered Remus.

"Ok Uncle Remus." replied Harry.

After finishing their shopping in the book store they went to the apothecary and then off to get his parchment quills and ink. When they were finished with all the required material for school they made a stop at the pet Emporium to see if there was something Harry wanted. They looked around for a while, until Harry stopped at the snake tanks. He cocked his head to the side and appeared to be listening.

"What are you listening to scamp?" asked Severus.

"They're talking Uncle Severus." replied Harry looking up at Severus. "I don't understand why can I hear them talking?" asked Harry.

Looking surprised for a second, Severus explained to Harry that he was a Parseltongue. Which meant that the person could understand, and speak with snakes in their own language.

"May I have a snake for a pet please." begged Harry.

"I don't see why not." said Severus looking at the other two as he said it.

"Sure as long as you look after it Harry. It will be your responsibility." Remus informed Harry.

"I will look after it. I promise." answered Harry becoming more excited by the moment.

"Which one do you want to bring home Harry?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked over the snakes in the different tanks and then stopped by one that was muttering to himself about stupid humans and wanting to be out of there.

"I want this one. He reminds me of Uncle Severus. Hehehehe" supplied Harry.

"All right scamp we will get the owner and get him and his supplies but don't talk to him until we get home ok." replied Severus with a small grin on his lips.

"Ok Uncle Severus." answered Harry.

They got everything gathered and then paid for it. They had placed the snake in a carrying case so it was easier to carry him around.

The last stop on the list was for his wand. They entered Olivanders. It took several tries but Harry walked out the proud owner of a 11 inch Holly with phoenix tail feather wand in his hand.

After having lunch with ice cream and picking up Harry's uniforms, they started to head back home to Hogwarts. Upon arriving they went straight up to the Hospital Wing to see Poppy for the check up.

"Poppy!" yelled Sirius once they entered the infirmary.

"Mr Black what have I told you about yelling in my infirmary?" scolded Poppy.

Sirius blushed, "Sorry Poppy. But we want you to please check Harry over. Ron Weasley decided to use his face for a punching bag."

They directed Harry to a bed and then stepped back so that Poppy could do her work.

"I fixed his nose earlier, Poppy." supplied Severus.

"Good work it was Severus." said Poppy with a smile.

Severus' face blushed a soft pink hue..

Poppy fixed a couple of scraps and put cream on the bruises so that they would be gone by the next day.

"If he has double vision or a headache that lasts longer than a few hours bring him right up here. It is a sign that something is wrong. But right now I don't see anything wrong with him that hadn't already been fixed."

"Great Poppy, thank you and we'll see you at dinner." said Severus ushering Harry out the door of the infirmary.

When they arrived back in their quarters, they helped Harry put his new things away. They then told Harry they had things to finish getting ready in their classrooms and asked whether he wanted to come with one of them.

"No thank you. May I explore the castle a bit?" asked Harry with puppy dog eyes.

His godfathers looked at each other shrugging.

"Ok Harry you may explore the castle but don't go too far and be in the Great Hall for dinner or if you get double vision or a headache then come right to one of us immediately." said Severus.

"Ok Uncle Severus I promise and thank you." replied Harry.

And off he went to explore of the castle.

He found himself on the 4th floor after looking around on the other lower floors. He was looking at all the different paintings and came upon one that was of a snake, raven, badger and a lion. He thought that this combination of animals was unique. Since the lion would attack all the other animals well they would in the muggle world anyways.

He stood and looked at the painting awhile and was just about to walk away when the snake started to speak.

"**I wonder if he is the one they talked about**." the snake commented to his companions.

"**That who talked about?**" Harry asked the snake in his own language.

"**Ah a speaker! They said the one to open the door would be a speaker**." replied the snake. "**All you do is put your right hand on the frame of the painting. If you are the one we were told about then the painting will open up to reveal a secret**." revealed the snake with a air of mystery.

So Harry walked over to the painting and laid his right hand onto the frame of the painting. When he did he felt a prick and moved his hand away quickly looking at it to see if he could see any damage. What he saw was a pin prick on his palm but after wiping away the blood you couldn't see it at all anymore.

"**Ouch you could have warned me that was going to happen**." Harry said a little miffed.

The snake just looked at him with a snakey smirk and said,"**Where is the fun in that**?"

Before Harry could answer he heard a clicking noise and the painting opened to reveal a doorway. Being adventurous Harry went through the doorway and stood just inside the room looking around. He didn't even hear the door when it clicked as it shut behind him.

It was set up like all the common rooms. He had been in all of them over the years.

As he stood there looking around at all the things in the room, he tried to take it all in. The door he had entered was near the one end of the room. On its right hand side on the wall was the Hufflepuff emblem and underneath was a long planter box with different species of plants in it, and a large cupboard at one end of the planter box. What the plants were Harry wasn't sure, but he assumed that the cupboard held all the supplies to look after them.

The wall opposite the door was a long one and was divided into two different sections. The first section the one closest to the Hufflepuff wall was dedicated to Slytherin. The Slytherin emblem was painted on the wall, and right underneath there were three large habitats containing snakes. Harry wasn't sure what species they were but he thought they were way wicked.

Beside the Slytherin section there was a section dedicated to Gryffindor. On the wall was painted the Gryffindor emblem painted the painting and below there were display cabinets. When looking inside the cabinets there seemed to be different types of swords and daggers, but there seemed to be one missing. They looked awesome in Harry's opinion and he was definitely going to look at them closer.

Looking at the wall opposite Hufflepuff's wall, he saw that it was dedicated to Ravenclaw. Like the other walls, it had the Ravenclaw emblem painted on it. Below that though, were five tables with about eight chairs around each, and behind them there were several bookcases with what seemed to be an endless supply of books.

On the last wall of the room, there was a huge fireplace with one of the largest couches that Harry had ever seen sitting in front. In between the fireplace and couch there was a low table that was very long, almost as long as the couch. Above the mantel of the fireplace was a very large painting of four people. 'I wonder who they are' thought Harry looking at the painting.

Just then Harry heard a soft pop. He whirled around and standing in front of him was a house elf he had never seen before. Then again he hadn't met all the house elves that work for Hogwarts.

"Hello" he said hesitantly.

"Hello Master Harry" replied the house elf.

"How did you know my name?" a surprised Harry asked.

"All the house elves know who you are Master Harry" replied the house elf.

"What is your name?" enquired Harry.

"My name be Mopsy." the house elf replied.

"Hello Mopsy, nice to meet you. Mopsy what is this room?" asked Harry.

"This be the Founders' room Master Harry." a confident Mopsy replied.

"The Founders' room?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry, this be where the Founders met after a long day and relaxed in each others company." replied Mopsy.

"Who are the people in the painting?" a very curious Harry asked.

"Ohhhhhhh those be the Founders. There is Mistress Rowena in blue and bronze, Mistress Helga in black and yellow, Master Godric in red and gold and Master Salazar in green and silver." replied an enthusiastic Mopsy.

"Why isn't the painting moving like all the other paintings in the castle?" enquired a curious Harry.

"You has to touch the frame with your wand and say the code word **resurrectio***." stated Mopsy.

Harry went over to the fireplace and tried to reach up but he was too short to reach the frame of the picture. "Now how am I going to reach it." muttered Harry looking up at the painting.

"I can be of help Master Harry." Mopsy supplied wanting to help.

"Ok Mopsy please help me." asked Harry politely.

Mopsy then snapped her fingers and Harry started to rise into the air. He thought it was the greatest thing ever and found it fun floating through the air. Mopsy moved him over so that he could reach the frame with his wand. Harry touched the frame then said the code word and then he was gently put back onto the ground.

The people in the painting were waking up, they were yawning and stretching. They then turned and looked around the room. Nothing had changed in their room, that was a good thing. Then their eyes laid upon the only occupants in the room.

"Mopsy is that you?" asked one of the Founders.

"Yes, Mistress Rowena, it be me." replied Mopsy with a curtsey.

"My you have grown into a strong house elf." Rowena Ravenclaw proclaimed.

"Thank you Mistress Rowena." Mopsy replied bashfully.

"Hello Harry" the one man said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Everyone in the castle knows who you are Harry. Even though we were asleep we heard all that went on in the castle. You have lived in the castle the majority of your life, you live with your three Godfathers and you are now eleven years old and will be starting Hogwarts as a student in September. The castle loves you Harry. She adopted you when you first set foot into the castle. Emmeline (the castle) hums now ever since you came to live here." stated Godric Gryffindor.

"She's nice. I hear her humming to me at night. It helps me go to sleep." replied Harry with a smile.

"I can't wait to tell my uncles about this place." exclaimed an excited Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't tell anyone about this place just yet it must stay a secret." Salazar Slytherin announced.

"I can't tell anyone?" asked Harry.

"Not yet sweetheart but soon you will be able to share the secret." soothed Helga.

"Ok I will keep it a secret but I can still come here and talk to you and Mopsy can't I?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course Harry." replied Godric.

Harry said goodbye to them all and then left the room because it was almost time for dinner and he couldn't be late or his godfathers wouldn't let him go exploring again and he definitely wanted to go exploring again.

Author's Note

**resurrectio** awaken


	13. Chapter 13

**Many thanks to my awesome beta swamygliders.**

Chapter Thirteen - First Year

Hagrid reminded Harry's Godfathers at breakfast that he was going to pick out Harry's first pet. They just didn't have the heart to tell the big man that they had forgotten his promise of getting Harry his first pet. On the condition, that they had last approval of the pet before he gave it to Harry.

Hagrid then went to Diagon Alley and got Harry his first pet (well actually his second but shhhhh). He bought Harry an owl for his birthday and to congratulate him on being accepted at Hogwarts. She was a beautiful snowy white owl with a few black markings on her back.

When Hagrid showed the Godfathers and they approved of his choice and told him that he could present Harry with the owl after dinner that night. To say the least Hagrid was excited.

After dinner that night Hagrid stood up and asked for everyone's attention. Clearing his throat and he addressed Harry.

"Harry when you turned two I was going to get you your first pet but your Godfathers thought you were too young for a pet then and instead promised me that I could get you your first pet when you were old enough. So here she is." stated Hagrid as he withdrew a cover from a cage. In the cage was the snowy white owl Hagrid had bought.

Harry looked at his Godfathers because they had bought him his first pet (the snake). Severus mouthed to him that they would explain later. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Wow Hagrid she's great. I really appreciate the gift and I thank you for her." gushed Harry with a big smile.

"Your welcome Harry glad you like her. Got a name for her yet?" asked Hagrid.

"I think I will name her Hedwig." replied Harry.

During the summer, after discovering the Founders' room Harry had spent a lot of his free time there just exploring the room and listening to the Founders' stories of Hogwarts and family.

One time Mopsy was talking to Rowena about her elflings. She told her that she had three elflings, two girls and a boy. The girls were named Mipsy and Dipsy and the boy was Floppy.

Harry asked why the last elfling wasn't named with ipsy like the other two. Mopsy told him that Floppy was named when the current Headmaster started but her first two were born under the last Headmaster (Dippet).

Harry then proceeded to ask where babies came from, to which Rowena suggested that he wait until all his Godfathers were in a room together and then ask his Uncle Sirius and he'll explain. All the while she was trying to cover up her giggles, but was failing spectacularly.

So the next time they are all gathered in their quarters Harry asked, "Uncle Sirius, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure pup, you can ask me anything." replied Sirius confidently.

"Ok, where do babies come from?" asked Harry looking at Sirius waiting for his reply.

"Ummmmmmmmm Ummmmmmmmm." replied Sirirus while his face shone bright red.

Harry looked at his Uncle Remus who was laughing hysterically. He then looked over at his Uncle Severus who had a wide smile on his face. 'That was priceless. I will have to show Minerva and Albus that memory.' Severus thought to himself.

"Uncle Severus why isn't he answering me?" asked Harry confused.

"Well probably because he can't, Harry." replied Severus.

"You mean he doesn't know?" asked a wide eyed Harry.

Severus laughed.

"I am sure he knows scamp at least I think he does. Don't you Black?" asked Severus looking over at Sirius.

Sirius just looked at Severus with glazed eyes.

"Come here scamp." asked Severus.

Harry went over to Severus and he was pulled up onto his lap. He accioed a book from his room and proceeded to explain where babies came from.

After they were done Harry thanked his uncle and went to get ready for bed.

"By the way scamp why the sudden interest in babies?" asked Severus curiously.

"I was talking to one of the house elves, Mopsy and she mentioned her elflings. So I asked her where babies came from and she told me to ask Uncle Sirius cause he would know." explained Harry.

"Ok, Harry, go get ready for bed." Severus told Harry.

Before leaving the room Harry turned to Severus and said,"Maybe you can loan that book to Uncle Sirius, so he can refresh his memory. Then when someone else asks him where babies come from, he'll know how to answer."

Sirius' face became red again and Remus was rolling on the floor again laughing.

"I'll do that scamp. Now off and get ready for bed and don't forget to brush your teeth." Severus replied laughing.

Once Harry was in the bathroom and the door was shut, Severus turned to Sirius and asked. " So Black do you need to borrow the book?"

Sirius scowled at Severus.

"No I don't need your book. He just surprised me with the question. I didn't know how to answer him." stated Siri

Before they knew it, it was September 1st. They had decided that they would let Harry ride the train with his friends as it was part of the first year experience they didn't want him to miss.

He met Blaise and Neville on the train and found a compartment where they talked and played games. During the trip they met two first year girls, Susan Bones and Hermione Granger who came and shared their compartment with them.

They decided to take Hermione into hand and calm her down a bit. She came across as a know it all and that didn't help make friends. They told her that you could be smart and get good grades, but not to be arrogant about that knowledge. They hoped the girl listened to them, and she made many friends.

When they arrived at Hogsmead they stepped off the train and made their way over to Hagrid who was yelling for first years to come to him.

After all the first years were gathered around Hagrid, he told them to follow him and he walked towards the lake. Once they were at the lake he told them to get into the boats but no more than four people per boat. Harry, Neville. Susan and Hermione got into one boat while Blaise told them he would go and share a boat with Draco Malfoy and company.

Harry watched as Blaise made his way over to the boat Draco was in. Uncle Severus had told him about Draco but told him he couldn't be friends with him because it would endanger Draco's family's lives. He didn't tell Harry why it would endanger their lives but Harry believed his uncle when he said it would.

After the sorting hat sung his song it was time for the sorting.

"Bones, Susan." called Minerva

Susan was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff.

Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw.

When the Sorting Hat pronounced where Harry was to spend the next seven years, Filius Flitwick stood up on his chair and yelled "YES" with a hand pump in the air. Apparently he won the staff pool and correctly guessed where Harry would be sorted.

Blaise was sorted into Slytherin.

Things went well for the little group of friends, and their classes were all interesting. Well, except History of Magic, which seemed to never end.

Harry tried to escape to his secret room as often as possible.

One Saturday morning just after breakfast he told his friends he needed some alone time and took off towards the room. Unknown to him he had someone had followed him.

He gave the password and entered the room. While Harry was visiting with the snakes and chatting with the snake guardian came into the painting in the room to let Harry know that there was a boy banging on the door of the room. When he asked what the boy looked like he was informed that he had white hair and looked to be about his age.

Harry went and opened the door and let Draco in.

"Hello Draco, do come in." offered Harry.

Draco cautiously entered the room and looked around. He was flabbergasted at what he saw.

"What is this place." asked Draco.

"Welcome to the Founders' Room." replied Harry.

"The Founders' Room? Really?" asked Draco

"Yep." stated Harry with a smile.

Harry led him over to the portrait.

"Lady Rowena, Lady Helga, Lord Godric and Lord Salazar may I present to you Draco Malfoy." proclaimed Harry looking up at the Founders.

"Draco may I present to you Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lord Salazar Slytherin." proclaimed Harry to Draco.

Draco bowed formally to the people in the painting. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mr Malfoy." declared Rowena.

"Please call me Draco." stated Draco.

"Thank you Draco and you may call me Rowena." declared Rowena.

"Thank you Rowena." replied Draco.

Draco, then wandered throughout the room looking at everything in awe while Harry explained to the Founders why he let Draco came in.

"I want to be friends with him but Uncle Severus said I can't because it would endanger him and his family. I don't understand how but I believe Uncle Severus when he said that they would be in danger. I want to have somewhere where we can get to know each other secretly and what is better than using a secret room." explained Harry.

"We understand Harry. We talked and we decided that you could invite fourteen other people into the room this year; any fourteen you like." stated Godric.

"Thank you, and I think I know whom I'm going to invite." said Harry thoughtfully.

"So Draco what do you think of the room?" asked Harry.

"It's awesome in here. You're lucky to be able to come in here whenever you like." replied Draco with a wistful look on his face.

"Actually, I was hoping you would want to come here sometimes too, so that we could get to know each other. I know we can't be friends out in plain sight because of the danger to you and your parents, but in here we could be friends. What do you say?" offered Harry crossing his fingers.

Draco thought about it and decided that yes he would like to get to know Harry and be his friend. He held out his hand and said,"Hello my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello Draco I am Harry Potter. Nice to make your acquaintance." replied Harry extending his hand to shake Draco's hand.

After that meeting with Draco, every Sunday morning the boys would meet in the room and talk about everything under the sun or they would occupy themselves with activities around the room. Draco even helped Harry put small frames that Mopsy supplied from a storage room, up on the wall by each crest. This way the Founders could spend time in their section and talk to whoever is in that area without having to shout from across the room.

On one Sunday, just before Halloween, and just as Harry finished his breakfast Neville and Blaise came over and wanted to know if he wanted to explore the castle with them.

"Sorry Neville I have other plans." said Harry.

"Harry where do you go every Sunday morning after breakfast?" asked Neville with a frown.

Harry sighed and wondered to himself if he should invite Neville and Blaise into the secret room and then finally decided to show them his secret.

Harry led them to the secret room, and said the password to the door to open. He ushered the two into the room pushing them further into the room so he could shut the door securely behind him. They stopped suddenly and looked around the room with their mouths wide open in shock.

"What is this place?" asked Blaise.

"This my dear fellows is the Founders' Room. You must keep it secret. Only a select number will ever know about this room." replied Harry.

Neville and Blaise started walking around the room. Neville checked out the plants while Blaise was checking out the swords and daggers.

"Guys come here for a minute please." asked Harry who was standing in front of the huge fireplace.

They went over to where Harry was standing and looked up at what he was looking at. There on the wall was a portrait of four people.

'Lady Rowena, Lady Helga, Lord Godric and Lord Salazar may I present Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini." announced Harry.

"Neville and Blaise may I present Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Lord Godric Gryffindor, and Lord Salazar Slytherin." stated Harry looking at the boys to see their reactions.

He wasn't disappointed; they just stared at the portrait with their mouths open catching flies.

"Ummm guys you know its rude not to acknowledge people you have just been introduced to" stated Harry amused.

That shook the boys out of their trance.

"How do you do?" replied Neville with a formal bow.

"Hello, glad to make your acquaintance." answered Blaise also with a formal bow.

"Hello boys. Nice to make your acquaintance as well." announced Helga. "Please call us by our first names."

Just then the door opened and in walked Draco. "Harry sorry I'm late but I had a hard time getting rid of the bookends."

Again the boys stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Harry what is Malfoy doing here?" asked Neville looking warily at Draco.

"I invited him Nev. I wanted to be his friend but Uncle Severus warned me he couldn't be because if we did become friends in the open it would endanger him and his family. I think it has something to do with me being the Boy-Who-Lived." said Harry as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Longbottom, Zabini." Draco said with a nod of his head.

Neville and Blaise returned the nod.

"Guys I want this place to be a sanctuary, so please no fighting while in this room and we use first names only in here." announced Harry.

"Ok Harry I can abide by that rule." said Draco holding out his hand to Neville.

"So can I," stated Neville shaking Draco's hand.

"Me too." replied Blaise also shaking Draco's out stretched hand.

"Good." answered Harry with a wide smile.

Halloween was upon them before they knew it. The celebration dinner was even more special this year as they were first years now. Too bad they didn't make it to the dinner.

Harry, Neville and Blaise were in the Founders room talking about Harry's parents. It was the 10th Anniversary of their death.

"Its ten years today that my parents were killed by Voldemort." declared Harry with tears in his eyes and the last photo that was taken of the three of them in his hand.

They bowed their heads in remembrance of Harry's parents. Forgetting all about the feast going on downstairs that they had waited so long to be able to participate in as first years.

Meanwhile downstairs the feast was going strong. When suddenly, the doors burst open and in ran Quirrel.

"Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know..." supplied Quirrel before he promptly passed out in the middle of the Great Hall.

All chaos broke loose as the children started to panic.

Albus used his wand to fire off a couple of loud bangs to get the children's attention. "Everyone, calm down. Now, the prefects will lead their houses to their common rooms where the rest of the feast will be served."

"Albus you can't send my Slytherins to the dungeons where the troll is located." demanded Severus.

"Your quite right, Severus, forgive me. The Slytherins will follow the Ravenclaws to their common room until the troll is out of the dungeons." announced Albus.

The children filed out calmly. While the teachers went to capture the troll and banish it from the castle.

Looking at the time Harry realized that they were missing the Halloween feast. The boys exited the room on the fourth floor and headed down to the Great Hall.

Once they got to the first floor they could smell something foul. As they went down the hall to the Great Hall, they came face to face, well actually, face to knee cap with the troll. The boys froze and screamed not knowing what else to do.

Severus, Albus and Minerva were coming up the stairs from the dungeons to see if the troll had somehow made it up to the first floor because he didn't seem to be in the dungeons any more.

They heard the screams and rushed to where they were coming from. What they saw took several years off their lives. Harry, Neville and Blaise standing in the hall looking up at the troll.

"Harry! Move scamp." yelled Severus.

Harry looked over to where Severus was and knocked over Neville and Blaise just as the trolls club whisked by.

Albus pointed his wand at the troll and said the strongest stunning spell he knew of. He had to save the children. The spell hit the troll and it froze for a minute then started to fall forward.

"Harry, Neville, Blaise move out of the way quickly" yelled Minerva hoping they moved quick enough.

The boys moved out of the way just in time. The troll hit the floor with a loud thud vibrating the floor and walls of the castle.

Severus and Minerva rushed over to the boys to check them over and make sure they were alright while Albus checked on the troll.

"Boys are you alright?" asked a slightly shaking Minerva.

"We're fine Granny. How did the troll get into the castle?" asked Harry watching the troll to make sure it didn't get up again.

"We're not sure how it got into the castle. But we will find out." declared Minerva determined.

Harry found himself in his uncle's arms being held tight. It was a great feeling after what had happened. He felt safe.

"Harry what were you doing in the hall? Everyone was sent to their common rooms." asked Severus.

"We didn't know Uncle Severus. We were in a room on the fourth floor remembering Mom and Dad, and lost track of time. Its ten years today that they were murdered by Voldemort, I'm sorry." replied with tears in his eyes.

Severus hugged him tight to his chest again and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"Come on Harry lets go to our quarters and remember your parents all together. I'm sorry we didn't do this for you." stated Severus putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Minerva will you excort Neville to his common room and then join us in our quarters please."

"Of course Severus. What about Mr Zabini?' asked Minerva.

"I will escort him to the Slytherin common room. Albus will you send someone up to Ravenclaw's common room to escort my Slytherins back down to their own common room please." asked Severus.

"Of course my dear boy." replied Albus with a smile.

"Also Albus when you are done dealing with the troll will you join us in our quarters." asked Severus.

"I would be honoured." replied Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.

Remus and Sirius then escorted the Slytherins down to their common room and then went to their quarters to learn what had happened from Severus.

When they arrived in their quarters they saw Harry cuddled into Severus' side with his head on Severus' chest.

Severus looked up and sadly said."Do you know what we forgot about today gentlemen?"

Both Remus and Sirius looked puzzled so Severus told them what they had all forgotten.

"Today is the Tenth Anniversary of James' and Lily's deaths." stated Severus with a frown.

"Oh Merlin! I can't believe I forgot about the anniversary of their deaths." moaned Remus.

Sirius just hung his head in shame.

"Harry, Neville, and Blaise were in a room on the fourth floor when everyone was sent to their common rooms so they came down to the Great Hall to eat and ran into the troll. Thankfully Albus, Minerva and I were coming up from the dungeons when we heard their screams. Albus took care of the troll, and all the boys are unharmed." announced Severus squeezing Harry tighter to his side.

Sirius rushed over and enveloped Harry in a tight hug not ever wanting let him go.

"Black please allow the boy to breath." stated Severus sarcastically.

Sirius released Harry only to have Remus gather him up in his arms and hold him tight but not as tight as Sirius had.

"When I think of what could have happened, I thank Merlin that you, Albus and Minerva got there when you did." stated Remus with a shudder.

There was a knock on the door and Severus moved to answer it and to let Minerva in.

"I escorted Mr Longbottom to Hufflepuff, and then checked up on my lions. All is well with them." announced Minerva.

"I will go check on my snakes. I will be right back/" said Severus as he headed out of their quarters.

He was back in fifteen minutes and by then Albus had joined them.

"Everything alright with the Slytherins, Severus?" asked Albus.

"Yes, thank you for asking Albus." answered Severus

"So how do you want to start this Harry?" asked Severus looking at Harry who was sitting in between Sirius and Remus.

"I would like to show you the room we were in if that is ok with all of you." said Harry hopefully.

"Of course we would love to see the room you were in my boy." stated Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry led them all to the portrait on the fourth floor. He stated the password and entered the room and when they all entered they looked around in awe.

"Harry how long have you known about this room:" asked Severus still looking around.

"I found it during the summer. Only three other people know of its existence. Well now it's nine people who know of it." stated Harry looking at the adults shocked faces.

"I want you to meet some people." announced Harry heading over to the fireplace.

They joined him there and then looked up to see what he was looking at and what they saw shocked them even more. There were four people in a portrait. Two were ladies, one in black and yellow and one in blue and bronze and the other two were men, one in red and gold and one in green and silver.

"Rowena, Helga, Godric, and Salazar may I present to you Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of the school, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher, Professor Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Sirius Black, History of Magic teacher." said Harry.

"Grandpa, Granny, Uncle Severus, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius may I present Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lord Salazar Slytherin." Harry announced.

The men formally bowed and Minerva curtsied.

"It is an honour to meet you all." Albus claimed.

"The honour is ours." replied Godric.

"Harry my boy this is truly a great room you have here." stated Albus ruffling Harry's already mussed up hair.

"So what do you wish to do Harry, to remember your parents?" asked Remus.

"Well I thought we could light two candles and sit and talk about them. You could tell me stories about them. I don't remember them at all. I wish I did." Harry said with a wistful sigh.

"Where are we going to get the candles?" asked Sirius.

"Mopsy!" yelled Harry.

The requested house elf popped into existence in front of Harry.

"Master Harry you don't need to yell when you wish me to come." explained Mopsy shaking her head exasperated.

"Sorry Mopsy I was a little excited. Everyone is going to help commemorate my parents anniversary of their death. They're going to tell me stories about my parents" explained Harry.

"That is great Master Harry. What can Mopsy do for you?" she asked.

"Could you bring me two long lasting candles so we can light them in memory of Mom and Dad please." asked Harry with a small smile.

Mopsy popped out, but was back in just a second with two candles in her hands.

"Thank you Mopsy." said Harry taking the candles from her and placing them on the table in front of the couch.

"Would someone light the fire in the fireplace please, it is chilly in here." asked Harry.

The fire in the fireplace crackled as it took hold of the logs that had been laid in the fireplace earlier.

"Someone will have to light the candles for me as I don't know the spell to do so." stated Harry with a shrug.

"Don't worry scamp, I will light the candles when needed." replied Severus with his wand out.

Harry knelt on the floor in front of the low table in front of the couch and said," This candle we light in memory of Lily Potter." Severus lit the candle. "This candle we light in the memory of James Potter." Severus then lit that candle.

They stared at the candles remembering the two people who were taken from them too soon.

Harry got up from the floor and sat beside Severus cuddling into his side.

Remus started off with the story telling and then they took turns telling Harry about the adventures his parents had while they were growing up. Sometime during the stories Harry fell asleep but they kept telling the stories to each other all through the night. Soon it was almost time for breakfast. They had enough time to go shower and change before breakfast.

Soon it was Christmas time and Harry and his Godfathers celebrated it the same way they always did...at Hogwarts.

Just before school let out, Harry decided that he was going to add four more people in on his secret. He asked Fred, George, Susan and Hermione to meet him on the fourth floor, introducing them to the founders, and letting them look around. While they were there, they made arrangements to meet in the room after the holidays to catch up on what everyone did during the holidays.

Before Harry knew it classes were back in session and they were piled with more and more homework. Everyone had met in the room on the first Saturday they were back and on Sunday morning he met with Draco.

One Saturday the kids were sitting and talking when Harry asked,"I wonder what is on the third floor corridor? They have never warned the students away from a corridor before."

"I don't know but I would like to find out." said Fred.

"I heard that a couple of students went to the corridor and in one room was a three headed dog." said George excitedly.

"Hmmmm sometimes rumors are true." speculated Harry.

"So all we have to figure out is what is this dog hiding." contemplated Neville.

"Well while we were in Diagon Alley I saw Hagrid go into Gringotts. He told me it was a favour for the Headmaster. Then the next day it was reported in the Daily Profit that a vault had been broken into. The same vault Hagrid had asked to go to the day before." supplied Harry with a thoughtful look.

"Harry didn't Hagrid get a new pet last year? Wasn't it a Cerberus?" asked Blaise.

"You know Blaise you're right he did. He was three headed and looked like a dog. Hagrid named him Fluffy." stated Harry.

"He named a three headed dog Fluffy?" questioned Susan with a surprised look.

"Yep he did." replied Harry with a smile.

"Well why don't Neville, Blaise and I go down and talk to Hagrid about Fluffy." suggested Harry.

"Ok then come back here with any information he gives you." Hermione told them.

"Ok we will." replied Neville.

The boys left the room and made their way to Hagrid's hut. They visited with him for more then an hour and then went back to the group with the information they gathered from the half giant.

They entered the room and gathered everyone on the couch.

"Well we found out about a few things." started Blaise.

"Hagrid said that he lent Fluffy to Grandpa to guard something important. Which we already knew." stated Harry.

"Hagrid then let it slip that what Fluffy was guarding was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." supplied Neville.

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?" asked Fred and George together.

"Don't know we will have to do some research." replied Harry

The weeks went flew by for the kids and they still couldn't find out who Nicholas Flamel was. They looked everywhere until one day Harry had a chocolate frog that he had received for Christmas. Inside was his Grandfather's card. He flipped it over and there on the back of the card was a small description of who Nicholas Flamel was. He told everyone to meet him in the room after dinner he knew who Flamel was.

"So Harry who is Nicholas Flamel." asked Neville.

To answer his question Harry passed around his Grandfather's card and told everyone to flip it over and read what it said. Which they did.

"So that's who Nicholas Flamel is." stated Hermione. She checked one of the books she had on the table and found Nicholas Flamel in it. He was listed under Alchemists. "It says here that his greatest accomplishment to date is the Philosopher's Stone."

"That's what Fluffy is guarding, The Philosopher's Stone." announced Fred and George together.

"Do you think it is truly safe here in a school full of children? Are they nuts anyone could go after it." complained Neville.

Harry sits thinking of anyone who would want a stone that could give you eternal life. He could think of one that would love to have eternal life. According to his Grandpa he is still around just trying to find a way to get his body back.

"I think Voldemort has someone inside the castle trying to get the stone for him." supplied Harry.

"How do you know this Harry." asked Blaise.

"I heard my uncles talking one night and they were talking about how on the night the troll was loose that they sent one of the teachers up to the third floor corridor to make sure no one went up there while the other teachers were looking for the troll and that person told them that Quirrell was caught in the room with Fluffy. He said he was there to make sure no one got through but my uncles think he was lying." stated Harry.

"Harry didn't you say that your scar hurt sometimes when you were near Quirrell?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, it does. Sometimes really a lot." replied Harry.

"Have you told your Godfathers about it yet, Harry?" asked Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"No, not yet but I will tonight after dinner." promised Harry.

That night at dinner Harry went up to the head table and asked his Godfathers if he could talk to them after dinner tonight.

"Is anything wrong Harry?" asked Severus worriedly.

"No nothing is wrong I just wanted to tell you something." replied Harry.

They all nodded and said that they would meet him in their quarters after dinner.

In their quarters they were sitting in the living room when Harry walked in.

"So Harry what is it you wished to tell us?" asked Remus curiously.

"Well for a bit now every time I have been around Professor Quirrell I have been getting pains in my head. At first I thought it was just stress giving me the headaches, but then I was talking about it to my friends and they helped me figure out that the only time I would get these headaches is when I'm close to Professor Quirrell." announced Harry looking at each of his uncles as he talked.

"Harry is it your whole head that hurts or just a certain area?" inquired Remus.

"Well truthfully it is just around my scar that hurts." replied Harry.

"Hmmmm I'm not sure what it could be but I want you to go up to Aunt Poppy and get her to exam your head to make sure there isn't anything wrong. We'll see if we can figure this out ok scamp." stated Severus with his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Do you need one of us to go with you?"

"Uncle Severus I am eleven you know not five. I can go by myself." replied Harry indignantly.

"Ok scamp just checking." Severus said with a chuckle, the grew serious. "No matter what age you are, sometimes it just nice to have company. Remember that, alright?"

Harry nodded and then went up to the Hospital Wing and told Aunt Poppy what was going on and she scanned him, but to her dismay found nothing wrong. Harry asked if she would let his uncles know that and she told him she would after the staff meeting the next morning if not before then.

The weeks passed quickly and the gang met in the secret room every Saturday to compare notes and to do their homework together.

Harry still met with Draco on Sunday mornings and did homework with him as well. He also told Draco everything that the gang talked about. Draco wished he could meet with everyone, but knew it was too dangerous.

In April Albus asked Harry if it was alright to add Filius and Pomona to the list of visitors to the secret room. Harry found no reason to say no and he was sure that Uncle Filius would love talking to Rowena plus he knew that Aunt Pomona would love the small garden that was in the room. He was sure there was one plant there that he never saw in the greenhouses.

On Saturday morning after breakfast, he asked both teachers if he could show them something. They both agreed and followed him to the portrait outside the secret room. Letting them go in, they looked around the room in shock.

"Uncle Filius and Aunt Pomona I wish to introduce you to someone." said Harry leading them over to the fireplace.

"Lady Rowena, Lady Helga, Lord Godric and Lord Salazar may I present Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of House Ravenclaw and Charms teacher and Professor Pomona Sprout,, Hufflepuff's Head of House and Herbology teacher." introduced Harry.

"Uncle Filius and Aunt Pomona, may I present Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lord Salazar Slytherin." Harry again introduced.

After the shock wore off Hermione went up to Filius and said that she wanted to show him something. He followed her over to the the Ravenclaw section.

"Aunt Pomona I wish to show you something else, please." said Harry.

So Pomona followed Harry over to the Hufflepuff section that held all the plants.

"Aunt Pomona this plant here, I don't think I have ever seen one like it in any of the greenhouses. Am I wrong that you don't have it?" asked Harry looking at Pomona.

"Oh Merlin is that what I think it is?" asked Pomona looking at Harry.

"I don't know Aunt Pomona. Helga what is this plant here?" asked Harry pointing to one of the plants at the end of the flower box.

"That Harry dear is a Fiscus Ficus." replied Helga.

"Oh Merlin." stated Pomona. "That plant has been extinct for over a hundred years and we had two right here at Hogwarts all this time." Looking up at the portrait of Helga. "May I take clippings of the plants for my greenhouses?" Pomona asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you may Professor." replied a proud Helga.

"Oh please call me Pomona, Lady Helga." offered Pomona with a smile.

"Only if you call me Helga, Pomona." replied Helga with a smile.

Harry looked around the room and smiled. You could see people all over the room talking to the Founders and talking to each other. 'This is what this room was made for' thought Harry. He was happy he could share this with his family and friends, but there was someone missing and he wished with all his heart that he could be here with everyone else.

"Hey, scamp what has you frowning?" asked Severus concerned.

"Just thinking that someone is missing from all of this." said Harry sadly.

"And who is that scamp?" replied Severus curiously.

"Draco." whispered Harry. "We meet here in private to talk, study, and play games. We do it in secret because you told me that it would be dangerous for us to be friends in the open."

"Thats right, it is dangerous. Be very careful Harry that people don't catch you together." cautioned Severus.

"I will be careful Uncle Severus." replied Harry seriously.

After that, all the professors spent time in the room. They went in their free time and spent time with the founders getting information that was thought to be long gone.

Soon it was June, and exams were in the very near future.

At breakfast one Saturday, Harry's Grandfather got a message that he was needed at the Ministry so he left right after breakfast and wasn't expected to be back until late.

While in the secret room, the kids talked about the fact that while Albus was away from the school it would be a great time for Quirrell to make his move to try for the stone. It was now or never to talk to the adults about what they knew.

"Neville, please go get Aunt Pomona. Hermione, can you find Uncle Filius. Fred and George, please get Granny. Blaise, please find Uncle Severus. Susan, can you get Uncle Remus. I will track down Uncle Sirius. When everyone is gathered, we'll meet you back here." organized Harry.

They broke up and went their separate ways to retrieve the adults, and then met back at the room with all the adults. They explained to the adults what they knew and how they figured out about it.

"Well that is a good bit of detective work." replied an impressed Remus.

"We believe that Quirrell is after the stone and he will go after it tonight while Grandpa is out of the school. Please believe us." proclaimed Harry.

"We believe you Harry, let us handle it ok. Thank you for coming to us instead of going after him yourself." said Severus with pride.

That night Quirrell did go after the stone, but was foiled in his attempt by the teachers. Before going after him, the professors made sure that all the students were in their common rooms and locked the doors so none of them could get out or Quirrell couldn't get in to harm the children.

They took Quirrell to the Headmaster's office and called Albus telling him there was an emergency at the school.

When Albus confronted Quirrell, it was discovered that he was possessed by Voldemort. Once Voldemort escaped from Quirrell's body, it gave out and he died.

"Dumbledore this isn't over. This isn't the last you will see of me." declared Voldemort.

"I am sure we will meet again Tom." replied Albus sadly.

With that said Voldemort flew out of the window and disappeared.

"That was unexpected." stated Severus.

Everyone agreed.

The leaving feast was upon them before they knew it. The kids were happy as all of them had passed all of their subjects. They were looking forward to having the next two months off.

The House Cup was awarded to Slytherin, as well as the Quidditch Cup.

The next day at breakfast, they were talking about what they had planned for the summer break.

After breakfast they said their goodbyes to Harry who was staying at the school with his uncles.

"See you soon, Harry." said Neville with a hug.

"Yeah, Harry, I'll see if you can come over sometime this summer and maybe I can come over here too." stated Blaise.

"Sounds good. We can all get together sometime this summer. I will let you know when later on." said Harry with a hug to Blaise.

He hugged the girls and said he would see them in September and to have fun this summer.

The last of the carriages were only specks in the distance when Harry turned around and made his way down to their quarters.

His godfathers were there waiting for him.

"Hey scamp. Everyone get on the train alright?" asked Severus not taking his eyes off the paperwork he was doing.

"Yep, they are on their way to the train as we speak." replied Harry sitting down on the couch.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts?" asked Severus.

"It was great Uncle Severus!" declared Harry. "But I am sure glad it's the summer now, I need a break"

Severus laughed and continued to do his paperwork. 'Should be an interesting summer' he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Special thanks to my great beta swamygliders for helping make this chapter great.**

**Chapter Fourteen - Comparing Times**

After the kids went home for the summer and Harry was busy in the Founders' Room: Harry's family met in Albus' office to read the first of the notebooks that big Harry left years ago.

Severus broke the seal of the book marked as First Year. Then sat back to read what it had to say.

'**If you are reading this book then it means little Harry has just fininshed his first year at Hogwarts and wish to compare his first year with mine.'**

'**First of all I must tell you that I didn't grow up knowing I was a wizard. I grew up in the muggle world and my aunt and uncle didn't like magic period. They spent ten years denying magic existed and when that did't work they tried to beat it out of me. If any kind of accidental magic happened, which was often, I would be beaten for being a freak.'**

"Well it's a good thing that this never happened when we raised him. We never would have beat him, especially not for accidental magic." said Remus.

'**I didn't find out that magic was real or that I was a wizard until I was eleventh birthday. I started getting letters on funny looking paper addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. It really scared my aunt and uncle. So much that they moved me from the cupboard I had known as my room for ten years up to my cousins second bedroom.'**

"Well that never happened because Harry has always known about magic." stated Sirius.

'**After hundreds of letters, I was finally able to read one. It took the Headmaster sending Hagrid to hand me the letter personally. Hagrid found us on an island in the middle of the sea where my uncle took us all as to hide from the letters. He thought since we were so isolated that the magic community couldn't possibly find us. Fortunately, he was wrong.'**

'**Find us they did. I couldn't believe I was a wizard and that I was going to be able to live somewhere away from my family. I was actually going to get away from the Dursleys. That was one of the best days of my life, I finally had a way out.'**

"Wow he must have had a horrible time with the Dursleys." stated Minerva.

'**Hagrid then took me shopping for my school supplies and I discovered that I had more money than I imagined in Gringotts. I was so surprised and so relieved that I had the funds to get my supplies because the Dursleys refused to give me any.'**

'**Imagine my shock when I saw all the galleons, sickles and knuts in my vault. I felt rich. I gathered some of the coins in a bag that the goblin handed me, we then left my vault and went to another vault where Hagrid picked something up for the Headmaster.'**

"We haven't been to the Potter vaults. We have paid for everything that Harry has ever needed. The Potter money is all still there for when Harry comes of age." Severus stated.

'**We shopped for all my supplies and left my wand for last. When I first walked into Olivander's shop I was alone and a little frightened to be honest. Hagrid wanted to go to the pub for a shot because he didnt like the cart ride, but had never been on a ride before so I loved it.' **

"Well that is the same in this timeline." laughed Albus.

'**Mr Olivander was a strange character. He popped out of nowhere and scared me almost to death. It took a great deal of time and wands to finally find the right wand for me. It turned out to be 11" holly with a tail feather from Fawkes. Mr Olivander told me that it was curious that I was destined for that wand since its brother gave me the scar on my head.'**

"That hasn't changed that man still creeps me out." Sirius stated with a shiver.

"Harry also has the same wand in this timeline as he did in the other one, and Olivander told him the same thing this time too." commented Minerva.

'**On September 1****st**** my uncle dropped me off at King's Cross Station and I had to find how to get to platform 9 3/4s. Fortunately for me there was a family of redheads looking for the same platform, so I followed them. I was flabbergasted when I saw the older redheads disappearing through a brick wall. So I stepped out and got the mother's attention and asked how to get onto the platform. She explained that you had to walk in between 9 and 10 and to run at it if I am nervous. So, I ran toward the brick wall and to my surprise and relief I went though the wall and to a platform with a sign that said Hogwarts Express. Sitting on the tracks was a large red steam engine with a lot of passenger carriages behind it.'**

"Never happened because we took him to the train station and onto platform 9 3/4s." supplied Remus.

'**I found a compartment to sit in and soon one of the boys from the platform came and asked if they could sit in the compartment with me as everywhere else was full. I told him that I didn't mind the company. His name was Ronald Weasley and he became my best friend. We also met a know-it-all named Hermione Granger on the train but we didn't want anything to do with her because she was too bossy.'**

"Harry never made friends with Ronald and probably never will. Too much bad feelings going both ways." stated Minerva.

"And according to Harry they chatted to Hermione about he bossiness and her know-it-all attitude. She is not as bad as she sounded here." said Severus.

'**We got to Hogsmead and exited the train to hear Hagrid calling all first years to him. After we were all there, he lead us to the edge of the lake to the waiting boats that took us across to the school. It was a wonderful way to see the school for the first time. I don't think I have seen a more beautiful sight of my new home.'**

'**After we docked, we were escorted up to the school and were handed over to Professor McGonagall, who after a speech led us into the Great Hall. Up at the front was a stool and an old hat. We all wondered what the hat was for and were looking for the troll, Ron's brothers told him that he would have to a troll to be accepted . We soon found out that is how we were to be sorted into our houses and the troll was a joke.' **

"Those are the same." said Pomona.

'**It was finally my turn, it took awhile for the hat to decide where it wanted me to be. It wanted to put me into Slytherin but I had heard so many bad things from people about Slytherin that I asked not to be put into that house. The hat listened to me and I was sorted into Gryffindor.'**

"Well, we all know that never happened because he was sorted into my house but I must say he was under the hat an awful long time though." said Filius

'**Classes were great and I really looked forward to one particlar class that sounded brillant. It was potions! But it wasn't meant to be. When class started the professor in charge of Potions was very mean to me and put a damper on my enthusiasm. Apparently he had resentment towards my father for picking on him when they were in school and he transferred that resentment onto me. His name was Professor Severus Snape.' **

"I can see that my life was changed greatly by helping to raise the scamp. And all I can say is thank Merlin. I really sound like a horrible, bitter person to be able to do that to a child." commented Severus.

Everyone nodded and thanked Merlin also that Severus hadn't turned out to be the bitter man that Harry seems to saying when he wrote this passage.

'**In our first Flying Class Neville Longbottom got hurt and the teacher had to take him to the Hospital Wing. While she was gone, Draco Malfoy found his rememberall and he was going to destroy it by throwing it to the ground from his broom. I stopped him by flying up to him and then catching it in a spectacular move after Malfoy threw it so that it would smash against the castle wall. Professor McGonagall saw me catch the ball and immediately introduced me to Oliver Wood who was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I was the youngest seeker in a hundred years. It was great, finally something I was good at.' **

"Oh he would have been so grounded if he had done that." stated Severus with conviction.

'**Time went quickly and my classes were going smoothly. Soon, it was Halloween and the 10****th**** Anniversary of my parents death.'**

'**There was a big celebration on Halloween but it was interrupted by Professor Quirrel when he ran into the Hall and informed everyone that there was a troll in the dungeons, then fainted. Everyone panicked but the Headmaster sent sparks up and got control back. He then sent all houses to their common rooms.' **

'**As we were eating I noticed Hermione was missing and asked if anyone had seen her and was informed that she was in the girls loo crying because Ron had said that it was no wonder she didn't have any friends as she was a bossy know-it-all.' **

'**As we were on our way to the common room I remembered that Hermione was in the loo so therefore wouldn't know about the troll. We had to go warn her and get back to the common room. Well that was our plan anyway, but that wasn't what happened.'**

'**When we got to the loo that Hermione was in we smelt an awful smell then we saw the troll and it was heading into the girls loo. We heard screams that could only be Hermione's and we rushed into the room seeing the troll smashing sinks with his club to get to Hermione. We (Ron and I) threw wood pieces and sink pieces at the troll to get its attention away from Hermione. It worked, but now it was coming after us. Smart, I know.'**

'**I thought if I could get to its head I could somehow stop it, so I grabbed onto its club and rode all the way up to his head and jumped off onto its head. Well, the idea was a good one when it was in my head but in reality it wasn't such a great idea. It caught my leg and held me upside down trying to hit me with the club. I yelled at Ron to do something and he finally got the spell we were working on in Charms. He levitated the club up to its head and then released the spell and the club hit its head and knocked it out. Thank Merlin. '**

'**Three teachers came in at that time and were surprised when they saw the troll knocked out on the floor with three first years standing around it. They demanded to know what was going on and Hermione took the blame for it saying that she went after the troll because she had read about them and the boys came and saved her life. Well after that, the three of us were inseparable.' **

"This didn't happen like this in our time. Which I am very grateful for. I almost had heart failure when I saw the boys facing a troll let alone them having to fight it on their own." Minerva stated with a shiver.

'**During our time together we discovered what was on the third floor. We knew that Fluffy was guarding something and Hagrid let it slip that it was between the Headmaster and Nicolas Flamel so we put two and two together and came up with the Philosopher's Stone. We believed that Professor Snape was after the stone. Don't ask how we came up with that because I am unsure of why we were determined it was him.' **

"They figured this out as a group" stated Albus proudly.

'**At the beginning of June we found out that the Headmaster was called away to the Ministry and it would be a great time for someone to go after the stone. We went to Professor McGonagall with what we knew but she brushed us off saying the stone was safe. So we decided to go after the stone ourselves to make sure it was safe.' **

"I never would have turned a child away like that. My other self in this timeline must have been less feeling about children than I am." Minerva stated sullenly.

'**That night we snuck out of the common room under my father's cloak and made our way to the third corridor. As we got to the room we could hear a harp playing. We knew then that someone had gotten there before us. As we were deciding who would go first the harp had stopped playing and Fluffy woke up. As fast as we could, we jumped into the hole to get away from Fluffy's large teeth. We landed onto a plant that Hermione figured out to be Devil's Snare. We got past that challenge ecause Hermione remembered that Devil's Snare hated light.'**

"It was what Hagrid and I had set up. To know that a first year would know that about Devil's Snare is mind boggling." said Pomona.

'**The next challenge was a locked door and finding the right key to unlock the door. There were several keys flying around the room and we had to grab the correct one before being hurt by the other keys. I used the broom provided and flew up and caught the needed key and threw it down to Hermione and then flew through the door and Hermione closed it quickly after I was through it and the other keys hit the door.' **

"That was my challenge. It is the same." Filius expressed.

'**The third challenge was a life like chess board. We took positions on the board and played across the board. I can tell you that it was wizard's chess. Ron was an awesome chess player and he got us to a point where we were two moves away from checkmate. He had to sacrifice himself so that we could win. Fortunately he was just knocked out and not seriously hurt.' **

"That one is mine and didn't change at all, except the kids didn't go down and play it." stated Minerva.

'**Hermione sent me on my way while she looked after Ron and went for help. The next challenge was a mountain troll but someone had already knocked it out, so I went onto the next challenge. Which was a logic verse dealing with potions. I solved that one and went on into the next chamber.' **

"That is mine and most wizards don't know how to solve it but growing up in the muggle world he would have known how to solve it." disclosed Severus.

'**In this chamber it was not Professor Snape but Professor Quirrell. Boy was I surprised. Also in the room was a mirror I had discovered in an abandoned classroom awhile ago. It was the Mirror of Erised. It showed whatever you desire. Professor Quirrell was in front of the mirror mumbling to himself. It turned out that Quirrell was hosting the essence of Voldemort. We fought and I ended up using the protection from Mom's sacrifice to burn Quirrell's body releasing Volemort's essence, which went through me knocking me out. I woke up in the hospital wing with a headache. The Headmaster informed me that my friends were ok and that the stone had been destroyed.' **

"Thank Merlin Harry didn't have to face Quirrell with Volemort attached to him here. What that would do to a young boy. " expressed Albus.

'**Exams came and went, then I was off to spend the summer with the Dursleys.'**

"He will never have to meet those despicable muggles ever." announced Severus seriously.

"That's for sure." expressed Sirius determinedly.

"Well there are definitely big differences in the two timelines. Mostly we stopped a great deal of negative things happening to Harry and that pleases me greatly." stated Albus.

"I too am glad that we prevented some of those negative things from happening to Harry and that he was raised with love and not hate and abuse." expressed Remus.

"Here, here." said everyone in the room.

Harry came to the door wanting to know what everyone was doing. They told him that they were just chatting. Harry then asked if he could join them and they told them he could join them anytime he wanted unless they say that it was private or grown up talk. They chatted until it was dinner time and then went down to the Great Hall to eat.


End file.
